Tigress of the Shinsengumi
by Silver as the Rain
Summary: Honour. Courage. Valour. Honesty. The values of a true samurai are fast being lost in a world being forced to bend to the rule of war, however Tora is adamant to maintain these standards. In order to protect her childhood friend, Tora travels to Kyoto with Chizuru however many things lurk among the shadows and a fateful encounter leads both young women to a new life, a new destiny.
1. Chapter 1

A quiet hush had fallen over the household of Matsumoto Tora. There was no laughter, no arguing, no raised voices or even the gentle hum of a mother's voice as she sang her children to sleep. All that remained was a single figure who stood at the centre of her home clad in the simplest of kimonos, a worn out blue with frayed hems, however it was one that brought great warmth and comfortableness to the woman who wore it.

It had been this way ever since the fateful night and now as the late evening breeze blew in wisps of cherry blossom petals, Tora could only stand and stare with shaking fists at her side whilst fixating her eyes on the floor. Several days had passed but still, the blaze of the fire still stung Tora's memory, the smoke burning her lungs as much as the flames as she struggled to remain conscious.

The screams of her family still pierced her mind so with a firm shake of her head Tora turned and walked away, taking deep breaths as she abandoned the ashen remains of her home, carrying with her the sparse few belongings she had managed to salvage. Seeing as she had no family left, Tora had been invited by her childhood friend to come and stay with her instead of being made to move far away for work and board.

With her head held high Tora walked through the streets even as everyone stopped and stared at her, whispering pityingly behind their hands. Tora had always been known as a stone hearted girl however when the townsfolk saw how she had never once shed a tear for her family they only confirmed the suspicions.

Exhaling slightly Tora lowered her head, closing her eyes against the refreshing breeze. She had cried, of course she had, only in a place where no one else could see her. Over the graves of her family. Her mother, her father, her two little sisters and brother. All had perished save for her. Sometimes she would curse the higher powers for ensuring her own life whilst abandoning that of her family, leaving her almost completely alone. To her it was outrageously unfair that she should be granted her life whilst those of her little brother and sisters were taken from them at such young ages.

Little Natsuko and Narumi, precious twin beauties with promising futures ahead of them with their harmonious voices and gifted talents with instruments, Tora could still see them smiling up at her on the morning of their deaths as they weaved flowers into crowns with their brother, Daichi, who had carefully watched over them alongside Tora as he had idolised his elder sister for her strength and warrior stature.

As Tora reached the home of Yukimura Chizuru, she stopped and looked up. Her childhood friend was sweeping the front path from all the blossoms however upon sensing she was being watched, her eyes lifted and she blinked at Tora before smiling. "Tora-chan!" She called out with a wave then hurried forwards, making Tora smile softly as she bowed her head respectfully.

"Chi, I owe you everything. Thank you for allowing me to stay with you."

"Don't be silly, I wouldn't have it any other way. Come inside and have some tea, you haven't been sleeping well and you're exhausted, I can tell." Tora couldn't help but smile slightly as Chizuru began to usher her forwards, gently prompting her into movement as her eyes perceptively found the dark shadows under Tora's eyes which she had tried to hide with a little makeup. "Just rest for a while, if there's anything you need then don't be afraid to call, I'll just fix that tea."

"You are a good friend to me, Chizuru." Tora sighed as she sat down and lay her things out in front of her, Chizuru going to boil some water for the tea. Whilst she was gone Tora opened the folds of her pack and looked over the few things she had with her. A spare change of clothes, a golden hairpin that had been her mother's now slightly burned on one side, half of a silk scarf of light pink that one of her little sisters had owned, though it was impossible to tell as their initial had been burned away. All else that remained was a small wooden ball with a bell within that jingled as you rolled it along the floor. This had belonged to Daichi and Tora ran her fingers over the scorch marks.

The only thing that remained untouched by the fire was the samurai sword that had belonged to her father, a very simple yet old blade that had been passed down the paternal line for generations. It had been meant for Daichi when he was old enough to carry it, however upon the passing of her family, Tora assumed responsibility as the head, carrying with her the sword that had once belonged to her father.

As she lifted it free and unwound the covering Tora gazed at the finely made scabbard, curling her fingers around the worn hilt, the gold insignia of her house name shining from its recent polish as she drew the blade halfway. It should have been heavy for any normal girl to lift but Tora found she could wield it with no difficulty. Perhaps because her father had made her lift it every day since a young age until she could finally hold it on her own. Being the firstborn and only child for many years, her father had taught all his skills to his daughter, believing that she was his sole heir until Daichi arrived but even then her training continued.

"Tora? Tora-Chan? Are you alright?" Chizuru questioned quietly as Tora looked at her own reflection in the partially drawn blade.

"Yes." She replied with a deep sigh, sliding the sword back before laying it before her knees. "How is your father, Chizuru? I have not heard you speak of him for several days. Is everything alright?"

"I'm beginning to worry, it's been three weeks since his last letter to me when before he was always so diligent in writing to me." She said as she set out the tea and poured a cup for Tora who accepted it gratefully. "I hope nothing has happened to him."

"Perhaps he is just very busy with his work or the letters have been lost in their journey to you. I wouldn't worry just yet, Chi, your father may not look it but he is a very strong man. He is more than capable of taking care of himself." Tora comforted gently though wished she had been able to use a more understanding tone rather than one of reasoning, however it seemed to do the trick as Chizuru smiled and nodded her head acceptingly.

"Yes, you're right. I'm worrying for nothing." She agreed as she took a sip of her own tea, her eyes falling to the pieces that lay at Tora's side. "Is that all you brought with you?"

"All that I could manage to save. My mother was wearing the pin and the scarf had been left outside as well as my brother's ball." Tora explained in a flat tone to disguise the pain in her voice though her grip tightened on her cup which Chizuru did not fail to notice. "The sword is all I have left of my father and I had tried to use it to cut them free but…the structure collapsed too quickly and I could not save them. I was weak."

"No Tora, of course you weren't. You did everything in your power." Chizuru said softly, reaching out and placing her hand over Tora's. "You stuck your hand into the burning fire and burned all of your arm, I'm just sorry my father isn't here to treat you, he could have saved you from scarring."

"The scars mean nothing." Tora insisted, turning her head away to look at her left arm which was heavily bandaged. Underneath she could feel the heat radiating from her skin from the deep burns that had now scarred her skin from where she had tried to grasp Natsuko and pull her from the flames herself. "It is the memory that hurts." Chizuru sat back, not knowing what else to say but Tora was grateful for the silence, dealing with her own demons in solitude as she reached out and held onto Chizuru's hand. "I will stay here and help you with your chores. I shall find work and earn my own keep, Chizuru. You need not worry for me any longer. I am grieving in my own way and it is working."

"Okay, so long as you promise you won't let yourself break. I'm right here for you, whenever you need me." Tora opened her eyes and smiled warmly, nodding her head before taking another sip of her tea.

The days were long and laborious as Tora fought to strive forwards, not allowing herself to wallow in her own sorrow and instead found use for herself at Chizuru's side, aiding her in cleaning and cooking whilst going out to the market and selling herbs that the two of them gathered for medicinal purposes. With their time spent in such closeness, their fondness for one another only grew however every day Tora watched as more and more of the light in Chizuru's eyes faded.

Almost six months had passed without a word from Koudou and Tora could see that her close friend was beginning to truly fear the worst. They had been sitting down for dinner when Chizuru had broken the news to Tora, who forevermore past that point saw the moment as pivotal and critical in all senses of their future paths.

"Tora-chan, I am going to go to Kyoto in search of my father." Chizuru announced quietly over her food, her head bowed against the candlelight as Tora continued to eat, her expression never changing and her movements not even pausing as she chewed. "Tora?" Chizuru questioned hesitantly, lifting her head to see if her friend had heard her.

Tora swallowed what she was eating then picked up some more of her noodles, pushing them around in the sauce to flavour them more efficiently. "When do we leave?" She asked blankly before eating more. Chizuru blinked in surprise, jerking slightly before a smile touched her lips.

"You don't have to come with me Tora, I can take care of myself you know."

"With that short stick of yours? Not likely." Tora answered diplomatically, setting her bowl down as her eyes remained downcast, her expression deadly serious. "The city of Kyoto is not like Edo, Chizuru-chan. It is more dangerous and you will be highly vulnerable travelling alone, even if you were to disguise yourself as a boy which I highly advise. You will need someone to watch your back and, not to be self-proclaiming, you and I can both agree that I am the superior swordswoman. I have been training ever since I could curl my fingers around a sword hilt whilst on the other hand your practice has been minimal and rather crude at best."

"I can still protect myself!" Chizuru argued though she was chuckling. "I am not _that_ hopeless, you know." Tora stabbed a dumpling with a chopstick and waved it at Chizuru with a lopsided smirk splayed on her lips.

"You'd end up stabbing yourself with that short stick of yours, I can't let you out of my sight for a single moment and you always find trouble. I'm going with you Chi, not just for you but for Koudou also. He did save my family from that sickness last winter, so I owe it to him as well as you." Chizuru ducked her head again, taking a deep breath of weariness.

"You owe us nothing Tora, if you would rather stay then…"

"Chizuru, stop it." Tora commanded, drawing herself into a rigid position. "I will go with you and there is nothing you can do to stop me. I'll be like an annoying second shadow constantly pestering you, so you had better get used to it." Her smirk deepened and the candlelight cast menacing shadows over her face, making her skin glow with a bright golden hue. "Besides, in the city there's bound to be fighting. I could use with an excuse to get some decent practice." Chizuru shook her head but then smiled, giving a tiny giggle as her shoulders relaxed completely.

"You're the greatest Tora. Okay then, we'll go first thing tomorrow!" Since the both of them agreed it would be best to dress as boys, Chizuru and Tora discarded their female clothing and dressed instead as young men, tying back their hair into ponytails though Tora's chestnut locks were far longer than Chizuru's, though this also made her hair neater.

Whilst Chizuru was stuck with messy tresses falling either side of her face, Tora had only two locks framing her face from an angle, the thick but shorter fringe brushing over her sage green eyes though she easily flicked them aside. "You still look too pretty to be a boy." Chizuru frowned at Tora as she stepped forwards, her father's sword at her left hip. "Do you think others will notice?"

"Possibly but there's little else I can do except not draw attention to myself." Tora answered, touching the side of her face self-consciously before exhaling. "Come on, we should go before the town wakes." Chizuru nodded her head in firm agreement and together they set off down a long, long path which would carry them through a storm of emotion though neither could even begin to comprehend the kind of life they would lead from the moment they stepped over the threshold and abandoned the existence they knew. From then on it was danger at every turn and they grew depend on their swords as much as they depended on one another.


	2. Chapter 2

Both girls took sharp breaths as they ran, Tora gripping onto Chizuru's hand tightly as she ran in front, her quick feet carrying her through the snow and she cursed as it settled, leaving their footprints in plain sight though she prayed the brutes chasing them wouldn't be smart enough to follow such obvious tracks.

It was cold however their bodies were warm from running, the voices of their pursuers thundering after them. "Stop you brats!"

"Tora!" Chizuru's desperate gasp made Tora look back with a hard expression, glancing over her shoulder before she smiled calmly to her friend, pulling her forwards encouragingly with her other hand resting on the hilt of her sword.

"Don't be afraid Chizuru, I'm right here." She promised softly as they made a sharp turn down another street and Tora swiftly glanced around, searching for a suitable hiding place and found one encased in shadows, a small alleyway that was just about big enough for Chizuru to hide in behind some barrels. "Here, hide out of sight whilst I deal with these dishonourable rouges then come back for you." She whispered quietly, giving a hard glare towards the voices of the false samurai who were after them.

"Tora no! Hide with me!" Chizuru pleaded, gripping onto Tora's sleeves tightly and pulled her back down towards her. "I'm…I'm afraid, you might get hurt!"

"I'll be fine, Chi." Tora murmured softly then anchored her arms around her friend, holding her close as she exhaled, wanting to protect and comfort her as best she could. "I failed my family once and now I shall not fail you. I promised I would protect you, Chizuru, and that is exactly what I intend to do. Now stay quiet and no matter what happens, stay hidden until they are gone. Bite on your hand if you have to but stay silent!" She instructed quickly before rising to her feet and ran forwards back to the street junction, taking deep breaths to gather her energy to her.

"Look, there's one of them now. The runt!" The samurai pointed towards Tora and she exhaled, lowering her stance slightly and bent her knees in a stance as she ceremoniously drew her sword, narrowing her eyes to her attackers as the three of them approached. "Where's your little friend? Did he abandon you?"

Tora didn't answer but grit her teeth, carefully assessing the three men before her. They were older and their physiques betrayed their lack of superior muscle however she was outnumbered. Also, they would have experience on their side whilst Tora only had speed and agility. It would be a test of her skill but she was confident that she could handle them, though possibly not without injury. It was a fate she was willing to accept as Chizuru was her priority. She owed her life to Koudou for saving her family from a sickness that would have killed them and furthermore as Chizuru had taken her in when she had been left with nothing but ashes and painful memories.

"By the honour of my father's blade which I carry, you will go no further." Tora announced slowly, lowering her voice so that it sounded somewhat masculine though it purred and hummed rather seductively, a voice that would make other women swoon and Tora flinched inwardly at the sound. "Leave this place and I shall allow you to keep your lives, however if you choose to proceed then I assure you that you will not live to see the next sunrise!" They laughed as they drew their weapons and Tora had to fight to control her anger at their blatant disrespect.

Even though they were her enemy she had tried to offer them a chance to escape, yet they laughed in her face as if they did not take her as a real threat! Tora's head lowered slightly, the snow filled breeze flickering around her and her hair rode the wind like a writhing serpent, hissing and snapping in the wind. "Let's kill him and be done with it. We'll come back for the other boy later when he's crying over his big brother." One of them suggested and they all smirked before charging forwards.

Tora took a deep breath then exhaled as she swung, giving a challenging roar of her own as she placed all her strength into her swing and deflected all three blows, sliding her feet across the crystallised ground as she gripped onto her sword with two hands, sliding an attack at the one to her right as the other two were flung backwards however her blow was blocked, the blades crossing with sparks flying at the contact of metal against metal. "You scrawny rat, you may look pretty but that's soon going to change. I'll carve out your eyes!" The samurai yelled and spit rained onto Tora's face, making her grimace in disgust before she thrust forward with all her might and her opponent was forced to leap backwards as she quickly sliced with her blade to parry the other two as they came at her again.

As they all yelled a sudden presence alarmed them, a sadistic laughter cutting through the air and a chill shivered down Tora's spine as she narrowed her eyes sharply and sprang to the side as the sword blow came hammering down towards her back. The clang of metal as it hit the ground sounded and Tora sprung onto one hand, using the snow as a slippery surface to spin around and her foot connected with a face, sending her fourth opponent backwards however when she heard the pained cries of the other men she paused to look.

Her eyes widened in horror as she saw a corpse like figure standing against two of the samurai, one already stabbed through the heart and the crimson blood blushed against the pure white snow, tainting its surreal beauty as the red eyed monster with bone white hair gave another laugh and slashed its blade, however even as one of the men sliced it in the back it continued its attacks, seeming to feel no pain whatsoever.

"Blood, give me…blood!" A sudden and sharp sting tore through Tora's chest and she cried out, feeling the blade glance across her skin in a deep cut which was only minimised due to her leaping backwards out of instinct, feeling the heat of her own blood pool down her front in a dark red stain that continued to spread as she breathed deeply, holding her sword outward to the outlandish creature that advanced on her again, swinging its blade and this time Tora dodged, moving her body from side to side and angled herself to avoid the weapon whilst being pushed backwards a few steps.

Once she had found her footing Tora gave a dark snarl, tearing forwards and ducked her weight under the high swing that had meant to take off her head and with her sword positioned at her side, glided the sharp edge through the monster's gut, feeling a spray of blood as it drenched her.

The other three samurai had all fallen, leaving her surrounded by the two demons remaining and she grit her teeth with a confused glare as they both continued to advance, cackling and demanding her blood despite being stained with that of their own and the blood of those they had just killed mercilessly. How were they still standing? They had been injured themselves, in fact Tora was certain that one of them had been stabbed through the chest. "You know, when I cut you down…" Tora began darkly as she leaped back under a swing and blocked the next, staring directly into the glowing red eyes of her foes as she kicked up a foot and slammed it into the chest of the other to keep it back from her. "You're supposed to stay down!"

They both cackled in response and she moved as fast as she was able, dodging their swings and blocked when she needed before she slashed through their chests in one swing, catching them both however even as they bled they still advanced, pushing her backwards until her back was pressed up against the wall. "Very well then, if slicing you open won't kill you, then I shall have to ensure you are incapable of movement, I'll take your heads to be sure!" She yelled furiously before tearing forwards with a battle yell, her feet sliding effortlessly over the snow as she turned, dropping her weight and cut off one of their legs, positioning herself behind them and with a firm thrust, stabbed her blade through the creature's heart all the way to the hilt.

It gave a hideous screech of pain and arched away from her as she gripped her chest with one hand, trying to stem the blood flow though it did little use. Before Tora could even pull her blade away the other demon had turned on her, lifting its sword high with a bloodthirsty glare and Tora swiftly drew her sword from the now terminated corpse, managing to drop down to one knee and hold off the blow but then with a startling fast movement the creature had landed another blow against her sword and it flew from her hands, her eyes widening as it slid across the ground and spattered the snow with blood, too far from her to reach.

Tora saw the blade coming for her and reacted upon impulse, grasping both its hands and the hilt of the sword with her own and grunted, wrestling with the creature however she slid back over the snow, easily overpowered by this monstrous creature until her back slammed against a wall and she glared at it with all her might, showing no fear as her breaths seethed.

Without warning save for a wild cackle, the demon bared its teeth and plunged them straight into Tora's shoulder at the grove of her neck, causing her to scream instinctively in pain as the teeth ripped through flesh and blood began to pour from the wound in a sharp burst, causing her to lose focus momentarily until she caught a brief glimpse of Chizuru who was looking out from her hiding place down the alley that lay directly opposite her.

Chizuru looked so terrified and even in the dark Tora could see her eyes shining with tears, fear causing her to freeze in place though Tora silently begged her to remain hidden. Seeing that fear…it motivated her. Using the hand that had gripped the demon's unarmed fist she gripped its jaw tightly, squeezing with all her might to slacken its grip on her flesh before she slammed her knee up into its gut with all her strength, giving another snarl of fury as a pocket of space was opened and Tora used it to her advantage.

With a surge of energy and determination that caused her to move faster than she had ever moved before, Tora leaped up into the air and gripped onto the monster before her, swinging herself onto its back then locked its head in her arms, gripping on tightly with a grunt of pain from both her wounds but with a sharp crack of sound, she twisted the head and snapped the creature's neck, causing it to hang at an angle as she dropped down and immediately backed away, struggling to remain upright.

Tora watched for a moment, glancing to where her sword lay only a few feet away. The red eyed monster stood perfectly still, a pregnant and eerie pause filling Tora's world as she looked at the now misshapen angle of the neck, expecting the monster to fall to the ground.

It's shoulders began to shake, a dull laughter filling that silence and Tora's eyes widened in horror as it whirled around with a sharp burst of speed, forcing her to leap backwards but heat burst at her thigh, causing her knee to buckle as the deep cut caused more blood to be spilled from her already fading body. She had no time left, she had to finish this now otherwise Chizuru would be the next victim in this unfortunate and rather terrifying circumstance.

Tora's eyes blazed brightly in anger, snow spiralling around her as she drew herself up to her full height and stood with her fists clenched at her side, an expression of fierce determination set like stone on her features as her heart slowed in her chest, no longer hammering and wild but calm and collected, watching her target as it charged towards her with the intent to pierce her through the heart.

Distantly Tora heard her name being called out as she stood firm, waiting until the last moment before she rolled her weight underneath the sword, leaning to the side as she gripped onto the sword hilt with one hand and balled her other into a fist, ramming it upwards with all her might and took the sword from the demon as her eyes continued to rage, never once blinking as her enemy flew backwards and she leaped from the ground with a yell, focusing all her energy into her arms as she gave a final swing of the blade and it sliced through skin, flesh and bone, parting the head from the shoulders in one clean sweep before either had even hit the ground.

As the body fell Tora twisted, landing on her feet and held the blade aloft, gasping for air as she looked towards the fallen bodies and awaited for them to rise. With the snow falling so serenely around her Tora blinked a few times, awaken herself from her warrior mind set and stood upright, the blade falling from her hand as she exhaled, feeling a wave of nausea and faintness overcome her as she tried to step towards her own sword but the moment she placed weight on her left leg it collapsed underneath her and Tora fell sideways on into the snow.

The cold began to numb her from the pain as the snow settled around her like a blanket, freezing over her wounds and the blood that had started to bleed into the ground slowed, her heavy breaths continuing until all at once they stopped, becoming light and very faint though her hearing remained intact. Tora heard footsteps approaching. One at first until a second set followed and someone touched her neck, feeling for a pulse.

"I'm actually mildly impressed. Is he alive?" One voice questioned and the person closest to her answered in a brooding tone. Their touch was light and gentle, remaining still until they had found a weak pulse under the skin, their eyes softening slightly at the feminine features that lay contorted in pain. Saito found himself brushing back the stranger's hair, removing it from their face to confirm that it was not a man they were dealing with, but a woman. A woman had killed two Rasetsu on her own? Saito felt a glimmer of respect as he brushed the back of his hand down her cheek, feeling it steadily becoming colder.

"Barely. I doubt he will survive the night. He's as good as dead."

"What a shame. Still, if that idiot hadn't been so selfish he could have at least died sooner and let them take care of the little one over there too to save us the trouble." Tora stiffened at the words, if it were possible. She felt the coils of her stomach clenching at the insinuation of them killing Chizuru and inwardly she screamed for her friend to run.

"That decision isn't yours to make." They had both risen by this point and Tora could tell they were facing Chizuru and her fingers twitched, her body beginning to shiver in a desperate attempt to bring herself back into her own control as another set of footsteps walked towards them, feet crunching in the snow as a deep voice resounded through the silence.

"Luck is not your friend tonight." It announced and Tora listened to the clear ringing song of a blade as it was drawn from its scabbard. "Listen. Do not attempt to run. Or else I will have to kill you and I shall not hesitate to do so." Tora's eyes slowly slid open and she saw the three figures standing before Chizuru who trembled before them at her hands, gripping onto the bag of belongings that she carried.

Anger began to burn within Tora like a raging fire, warming her from the core outwards and began to fill her limbs with a strange inward strength that she had felt only once before, when she had faced the burning flames of her home with her family trapped together, separated from her. Something glinted in the snow, catching Tora's eyes and she looked to see her father's blade bare inches away from her fingers. Gritting her teeth, she reached out with shaky fingers until her fingers curled around the hilt, allowing her to use the strong blade to help her stand where the movement caught Chizuru's eyes, who looked past her intimidators and stared at her friend. "Tora…" Sensing that there was movement behind them, the three samurais cloaked in blue turned, their blades turning to Tora who gripped her wounded shoulder with one hand yet held out her sword defensively with the other, barely standing yet with a burning passion in her eyes.

The snow fluttered continuously downward and all men blinked slightly in shock to see Tora standing once more though sweat rolled down her face in thick beads and her shoulders heaved as she struggled to take breath. Even her sword shook as her hand struggled to maintain grip on the hilt she held high in a threatening manner. Only moments ago she was certain for death, yet Tora could feel life almost being breathed back into her through sheer willpower alone. All this combined had her three opponents staring at her with a slight awe and even a small measure of respect.

"Lay down your blade before we strike it from you and kill you where you stand." The raven haired authority figure commanded calmly, returning his sword to aim directly at Tora though her stance never once shifted and neither did her eyes waver. "Do not be foolish, if you choose to fight us you will die." His luminous violet eyes sharpening as the snow fell around him like cherry blossoms out of season, turning him into a figure that even gods would bow down to out of fear, yet Tora was too tired to be afraid.

"Swear…" Tora began, forcing the words from her throat as she struggled to remain awake, gritting her teeth and lowered her stance to grip onto her wounded chest, sword still in hand, giving a cry of pain but the sharpness was what she needed to forcibly awaken herself once more even as her knees began to bend under the weight. Her eyes then fixed on the tall stranger, seeing him as the predominant threat. "Swear to me…on your sword…that you will not…hurt…Chizuru." The samurai warrior lifted his head slightly then inclined it towards Tora with a nod.

"You have my word, no harm shall come to either of you just yet. Nothing shall happen to you whilst either of you are unconscious." He vowed and Tora waited a moment, measuring his sincerity before she sheathed her blade properly, running it along her scabbard before sealing it away and the others did the same.

Her exhale caused a white puff of smoke to leave her lips as she tilted back her head and looked up to the inky sky, dotted with the white snow that fell like stars from the heavens as she fell to her knees, still gazing upwards before she smiled. "It's a beautiful night." She murmured before collapsing once more into the ground and finally her eyes slid shut into a world without snow or cherry blossom, just the deep, deep darkness where the night terrors came to snatch at her with fingers of flame.


	3. Chapter 3

Tora jerked awake with a name flying from her lips in a breathless gasp, breathing rapidly then instantly made a small squeak of pain as it seared across her chest and shoulder predominantly with only a dull throb in her leg to signify her other injury. "You are alive." A voice stated simply and her eyes searched the darkness, her breathing remaining erratic as she began to struggle only to find her movements restricted by ropes. "Please remain calm, you are in no danger."

"Says the people who tied me up." Tora snapped back icily though her movements stilled. "Where is Chizuru?" Her head ached and she could feel a cold sweat on her skin from her fever, causing her heart rate to continuously pick up in speed until it was almost too painful to bear, making her whimper from the pain as she struggled once more, trying to shift in her position to lessen the pain.

"Your companion is safe, so do not fear. She will not be harmed and is now under the protection of the Shinsengumi as she is the daughter of Koudou, however you still pose a threat and problem to us." In the darkness Tora blinked, her eyes slowly adjusting and she inhaled sharply when she saw a hand reach out towards her, causing her to try and shift away but then felt the soft touch of a damp and welcomingly cool cloth against her skin, dabbing away her sweat. "Your fate is still to be decided."

"But Chizuru is safe? Yes?" Tora pressed as her eyes eventually mapped out the features of her warden. She recognised his voice from the night she had received her wounds and had encountered those monstrous nightmares of nature.

"Yes. Chizuru is safe." He nodded, easing Tora's mind so finally she relaxed, slowing her breathing as her eyes mapped out his features. His silhouette was outlined in silver from the moonlight, catching every singular strand of hair that stood out of place whilst the rest lay in a dark purple shade, tied in a loose ponytail at the side which hung over his shoulders, wearing a white scarf wrapped around his neck with deep black robes. "Chizuru tells us your name is Tora."

Her eyes flickered slightly, struggling to remain awake as a lethargic wave slammed over her. "Yes. Matsumoto Tora…"

"I am Saito Hajime." He introduced politely, touching a hand to his chest in a gentlemanly manner and Tora blinked at him before giving a dry chuckle though her lips did not smile.

"At least…I'll die among gentlemen." She murmured before fading back into sleep. When next she awoke it was light and judging by the warmth of the room Tora guessed it to be just after noontime. As expected she was not alone, however when she turned her head to look at the man who knelt beside her she instantly smiled, unable to help but feel comfortable and warm by his smiling eyes and friendly, weathered features that had the marks of a father meant to be.

"Good afternoon Tora-chan. My name is Inoue, I have food for you here if you feel well enough to eat it." He said and Tora lifted herself up onto her elbows, touching her head and was surprised to find a bandage there, also noticing that she had been untied. "Ah, you had hit your head in your fight the other night so we made sure all your wounds were treated properly. I also removed your bonds, I did not think you were comfortable resting in such a manner." He explained and Tora blinked in slight surprise but did not show it, exhaling slowly as she then lay a hand against her chest where she tried to press down on the pain whilst sitting upright and was grateful when Inoue helped her to reposition herself.

"Thank you most kindly, Inoue-san." Tora said as she felt her head clear slightly and she breathed in the delicious smells of the food that was then set before her on a tray. "This smells wonderful, thank you."

"My pleasure, I am simply sorry that we had to meet in these circumstances." He said and Tora nodded her head in agreement. Although Inoue had untied her from her bonds so that she could eat however she noticed that he sat with one leg propped up and a hand resting on his sword as she watched her, making her chuckle in soft amusement.

"Do not worry, Inoue-san. I am hardly in any kind of shape to run anywhere. I doubt I would get very far and besides, I would not leave without Chizuru." Inoue nodded his head in understanding and relaxed thereafter, helping Tora to eat when her injured shoulder began to twinge with pain and she struggled to eat with the one hand.

"You have been unconscious for five days. In truth we are all surprised you're fully conscious in such a short space of time. We fully expected you to die due to the seriousness of your wounds and the amount of blood you lost." Her kind watcher said to Tora as she chewed on her food delicately, her back remaining upright though it hurt her to do so.

"I heal quickly and I still had reason to live." Tora answered simply before eating further.

"I see." Inoue murmured, studying the girl quietly. He could see that she knew the seriousness of her situation however he detected no fear from her. It were as if she were fully prepared to die and was not afraid to do so. She held herself with pride even in her unstable and rather vulnerable condition and Inoue could not help but feel that he was responsible for this child, who had been forced to grow into a woman far too quickly.

"May I make a request?" Her voice awake him from his study and he dipped his head, signalling he was listening. "My sword, the one your people have taken from me. I request that you give it to Chizuru for her own. I want her to be able to protect herself and if I cannot be there by her side then I should like for my sword to be there instead." Tora said before turning to look at Inoue with soft eyes. "She will not know how to wield it so I am hoping that perhaps someone here would be able to. It is a good sword, it has been passed down through the generations of my family and I am the last to carry it. There is none other I would rather bequeath it to than Chizuru."

"I understand fully and shall take your request to my superiors. You should not fear for Chizuru, she is well protected when she is with us." Tora dipped her head in acknowledgement, smiling as her hand stilled from drawing food to her mouth, instead lowering it back down to the bowl.

"Yes I know." She murmured, closing her eyes as she pictured the faces of the three samurai warriors she had encountered that night. "Although I know very little of your people, I have seen for myself that they are true of heart. The one who brought us back here that night, the one with black hair, he gave me his word that even unconscious neither Chizuru nor I would meet any harm, and I believed him. Now that he has given his word that Chizuru is under his protection then I have faith he and the rest of your people will keep to your word as warriors and samurai." Her rather intense but warmly soft eyes turned back to Inoue and she tilted her head towards him with a smile. "My father taught me how to live the life of a warrior and I know another of the same spirit when I meet one."

"It is a shame, if you were a man then you would be invited into our ranks without a thought, however we cannot accept female warriors. I am deeply sorry, Tora-chan." But even at Inoue's deeply apologetic and sorrowful words Tora reached out with one hand and rested her hand over his, shaking her head to him.

"Don't be. I have as much reason to die as I have to live. It is alright, whatever fate my path becomes I shall accept it with honour and grace without complaint. It would be disgraceful of me to die fighting, screaming and crying when none will be of any use to me." Once again Inoue was struck with the maturity of the woman before him, making him sigh deeply as he bowed his head once again before helping her to finish her food.

Tora promptly fell back asleep and, not having it in his heart to tie her back up again, allowed her to rest where Harada replaced the watch, entering the room and quietly sat down, his weapon ready to hand should the girl awaken. His eyes wandered over her face and smirked to himself. It was a shame, she was very pretty. He'd hate to see a face like that go to waste.

"I can feel you staring." Her quiet murmur made him jump slightly in surprise before he guiltily rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry but it's my job. I was ordered to not take my eyes off you for a single second. Hijikata-san is under the impression that you're some kind of threat." Harada watched as the girl's eyes slowly slid open and the burning acid of her green eyes startled him, making him gulp as all at once she moved forwards and within the blink of an eye had one hand gripped around his throat and the other wrapped around his sword before he could even grasp at his spear, drawing it halfway before she stopped and smirked.

"Do not underestimate me." She whispered to him before she fell back into a trembling heap, shivering as a sweat broke out across her skin and she began to cough harshly, curling into a small ball as she groaned in pain. Harada stared at her for a moment longer before he yelled for some help, turning the girl onto her back and found that one of her wounds had opened, the bite to her shoulder as Inoue and Yamazaki came hurrying back to treat the suffering girl.

"What happened?" Several faces gathered at the door however they were all pushed aside by Chizuru as she forced her way forwards, calling out in a high pitched voice however when she saw Tora her hands jumped to her mouth in a gasp.

Her skin was so pale it reminded her of the phantom monsters she had witnessed five nights ago. Where her skin had used to be silky and smooth it was waxy and so covered in sweat it gleamed with an effortless sheen. Her lips turned from pink to blue and her twitching convulsions made Chizuru cry out in horror, tears pouring down her face until someone had the sense to pull her away.

That is until they heard a soft whisper. "Chizuru…" Her head shot up and Chizuru spun around, running back as the whisper came again. "Chizuru…where…where…"

"I'm here, I'm right here Tora-chan." Chizuru cried desperately, falling to her friend's side as she struggled to keep her tears at bay, gripping onto a cold and clammy hand as Tora's eyes struggled to remain open.

"Chi…Chi…"

"Ssh now, you stupid idiot. You need to get better." Chizuru whispered, reaching out and took the cloth from Inoue's fingers to begin dabbing away the sweat from Tora's face as she sighed, turning her face upwards with a soft smile touching her lips.

"Chi…ake my…ord…ind…r fath…er." Chizuru could hardly make out the words but she nodded her head, pretending to understand as her best friend sank back into a feverish sleep, murmuring under her breath and twitching continuously as everyone else was pushed away from the room.

Tora suffered in silent torment for another week, regaining and losing consciousness at various stages until all at once, she sat bolt upright with a sharp gasp in darkness, a candle burning in the room as she felt the nightmare of fire and her family's screams fleeing from her mind, another name escaping her as she awoke like every other time she did so in a rush.

The moment she had moved a sword had been drawn and she sensed the point as it pointed directly to her throat, butting against her chin as she exhaled carefully, pressing her eyes together slowly as she slackened her grip on her covers, feeling her hair tumbling around her shoulders in thick tresses. After she had regained her senses she turned her eyes and looked to the wielder of the sword, giving a slight glare as she recognised him as the one who had wanted to allow Chizuru to be destroyed by those monsters. "It's you." She noted dully and the boy chuckled.

"So you remember me, I should feel flattered but unfortunately for you, I'm not." He said as he drew back his sword and sheathed it with a soft thrum. "Nightmare?"

"None of your damn business." Tora snapped back, rising onto her knees and flexed her fingers, moving her limbs gradually to work themselves back into control as she felt stiff all over. "Are you my current babysitter?"

"Yup but I'm getting off in a moment. After that you're at the mercy of Heisuke and Shinpachi." Tora nodded her head in understanding and lowered her hands to rest on her legs, looking downwards at the floor as her mind troubled over the nightmare. She still could not forget the screams of them burning out of her mind and she doubted she ever would. "Those scars all down your left arm. You got those in a fire, am I right?" Her eyes snapped upwards and the idiot lifted his hands in mock surrender. "I'm just curious. You were mumbling about apologies to your family in your dream, you said you were sorry you weren't stronger and stuff like that."

"You would be wise to never think on this again or speak of it to anyone else as it is none of your concern." Tora spoke in a low voice, the light of the candle turning her eyes into a fierce glare which would send any lesser man running.

"Yeah I get it, we all have secrets." He accepted before exhaling. "You know they still haven't made a decision about you. They're all arguing over whether or not you should die. We have no use for you here and there's no reason to keep you prisoner as you'd only be eating us out of house, so the easiest option would be to just kill you."

"Yes. I am aware." Tora answered, closing her eyes to sit in peace. Souji blinked once then softened, watching the girl as she took slow and even breaths, her eyes closed and the candle glowed warmly off her skin and hair, causing the redness to shine through the silky locks.

Without a word Souji reached beside him and picked up the bundle of things that Chizuru had picked out as belonging to Tora. He had been nosy and looked through the possessions but found no link between them, however when he gently lay them in Tora's lap she opened her eyes and started slightly before smiling affectionately, reaching first for the ornate flower hairpin which had been charred slightly on one side before she hugged it to her chest.

Souji watched curiously as Tora fingered each item with the utmost care, stroking the silk scarf and gently rattled the toy ball so that the bell chimed inside, making a small flicker of a smile touch Souji's lips as he regarded her carefully. "Thank you." She murmured, not glancing his way but there was as a deep sincerity in her eyes.

"You're welcome. It's Souji, by the way. Okita Souji." He said to her and she dipped her head towards him, this time turning her eyes to fixate on his with a cool distance to signify that there was no friendship between them but no animosity either.

"Tora. Matsumoto Tora." She returned before she looked back to her collection of interesting things and exhaled, gathering them all close to her before she lay down and continued to hold them against her heart. When Heisuke and Shinpachi came he was glad to leave but a part of him wanted to hesitate, glancing back to the girl. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her but it wasn't a good idea to get attached. She was going to die soon anyway, may as well forget about her already.

"Hey look, she's so adorable when she's sleeping like that." Heisuke said as he crouched down at the wall, smiling towards Tora as her eyes flickered in sleep. "I'm glad that she's all better but it's kind of a shame. Things aren't looking too well for her right now."

"No, it's too bad. A face like that shouldn't be cut down like a flower in the prime of its life. It's just sad." Shinpachi agreed before yawning, stretching his arms upwards then slumped onto his hand. "Should we wake her? I'm bored already."

"You kidding me? Of course not! Let the poor girl sleep and get better. She's been through hell and back again these last couple of days, she deserves some peace." The younger boy answered then flinched as Tora stirred, giving a slight moan before she went perfectly still again. "And stop talking, you're disturbing her!"

"You're the one talking the most, idiot!" Shinpachi argued with a grin and the two glowered at one another darkly.

"What'd you call me? You're the old man around here, you dumb…"

"You sure you want to finish that sentence?" Shinpachi challenged, the two of them knocking heads and growling until a shoe came flying straight at them and hit them both in the face, making them yell as the heavy wood hit its mark and they yelled in pain, falling backwards away from one another and rubbed their injury before looking to Tora who was glaring at them.

"If you two can't be quiet then send someone else in to make sure I don't try and escape. You're both far too noisy." She told them bluntly and Heisuke flinched again, rubbing his face still from where her shoe had hit its mark.

"Sorry about that, we'll be quiet." He promised and Tora gave an amused smirk before exhaling, tightening her grip on her belongings as she closed her eyes. "Hey, how come you're hugging those things so close?" Shinpachi exhaled despairingly before whacking him on the back of the head. "Hey! It was just one question!"

"I told you you're the one who talks too much." He said pointedly and Tora exhaled again, this time sitting up and she unfolded the cloth in her lap to reveal each of her items.

"They belonged to my family." She explained and they both moved closer, peering at the three items curiously as Tora gripped onto the scarf tightly. "Before the fire took them from me. These are the only things I have left of my family. The sword belonged to my father, the rest are from my mother, one of my little sisters and younger brother." Her eyes lifted and saw a deep pity and sadness in their eyes.

"Jeez we're sorry, we didn't know." Heisuke said quietly as he bowed his head. "We know you had scars from burns but…we didn't expect that."

"There's no need to apologise. My family are no longer suffering. If anyone is to bear the blame for their deaths then it is me. I should have been more attentive and faster to save them." Tora answered diplomatically with a lift of her head, closing her eyes to keep from seeing their pitying gazes. "I'm not even sure how the fire started. I had been taking a walk in the woods behind my family's house when I saw smoke in the distance. I ran back as quickly as I could but the fire was already too outrageous to contain it."

As Tora opened her eyes reminiscently the gentle glow of the light from the lantern glowed in her eyes almost reflecting the flames still burned into her memory. "My father had the previous year handed his sword over to me as he was too old to carry it himself. I drew it free and tried to cut my way into the house but I only got to so far. I could…hear my little sisters screaming. I could see one of their bodies under the collapsed roof." Lifting her hand Tora drew back her sleeve to look at the ugly marring of her skin, exhaling painfully as she clenched her fingers into fists. "I received these burns trying to pull her free but before I could drag her out some men from the village pulled me away from the house. I watched it collapse and burn right before my eyes, my family still trapped inside."

A cold silence settled over them all and Tora shivered, curling up a little tighter but then blinked as Shinpachi placed an extra blanket around her shoulders, resting his hands there a moment before drawing back once more and she offered him a grateful smile. "The only reason I regained the use of my hand was because of Chizuru and her father's books. She healed the wounds however the damage to the rest of my arm was done." She gave a careless shrug, once more looking away from the two boys who watched her quietly. "That's why I don't care whether I die tomorrow or seventy years from now. Chizuru is safe with you and I have no reason to be overly concerned for her, so I can die in peace and beg my family's forgiveness in the next life."

"You've had it rough, I'll give you that." Heisuke said but Tora only gave a slow shrug once again, her face blank and expressionless. "This might be a stupid question but…why don't you look more upset that your family are dead?" In answer Tora slowly lifted her eyes upwards and an ocean of emotion swarm within her depths, pooling tearlessly into every depth that she possessed until she found it hard to breathe. "Yeah…stupid question." Heisuke muttered and quickly looked away with deep guilt.

"You should sleep Tora-chan, you still look a little feverish." Shinpachi said tenderly and Tora nodded her head in agreement, beginning to shift down but she paused slightly, biting on her lip nervously before proceeding to speak.

"If…if I have a nightmare…would you…?"

"We'll wake you, don't worry." Heisuke assured her and she exhaled with relief, smiling as she turned and went to sleep rather swiftly after that, comforted by the presence of the two bickering friends beside her.


	4. Chapter 4

Tora stood outside in the open of night time, looking up at the stars however when she noticed how quiet it was, she instantly knew something was wrong. There was hardly anyone standing guard around the Shinsengumi headquarters and there was a dark sense of trepidation gnawing at Tora's insides. Something was wrong and she couldn't see Chizuru anywhere.

Turning around Tora began to walk towards where she knew the officials of the clan gathered. Since getting up for the first time three days ago, Tora had been allowed to get some fresh air and even spend time with Chizuru under careful supervision, however right now she was able to walk about freely and no one was stopping her. As Tora came striding towards Sannan-san who stood at the door of the meeting room and Tora caught a flash of pink where Chizuru ran out of sight, leaving the headquarters in a seeming hurry. "Chizuru!" Tora called out but Chizuru was already gone so she continued towards Sannan. "Sannan-san, what is happening? Is there something wrong?"

"I'm afraid I have had to send Chizuru out to carry a message to Kondo-kun's team as one messenger will not reach them in time. We are in the middle of apprehending rebels meeting at an inn called Ikeda." Tora's eyes widened and she quickly looked after Chizuru in deep concern, her heart beginning to thrum firmly in her chest.

"Sannan-san…you should have asked me to go in her stead." Tora murmured in a dark voice, closing her eyes as her fists tightly clenched at her sides.

"You are in no condition to run so far or join a fight. You are still our prisoner here, Tora-Chan, unfortunate as it is to say so." His gentle voice did nothing to calm Tora down and as she opened her eyes she caught a glimpse of a familiar hilt within the room Sannan-san guarded. Her father's blade.

"Sannan-san. Allow me to go." Tora requested, lifting her eyes fiercely to meet his own. "Only to protect Chizuru. If anything were to happen to her then I shall not forgive any of you!" Tora's eyes began to blaze deeply, a determination driving her forwards as she drew herself up to her full height. "I swear on my honour I shall not use this as an opportune for escape, but Sannan-san, as much as I respect you, if you do not get out of my way and let me reclaim my father's sword then I shall force my way past you."

Sannan-san blinked in utter astonishment before exhaling, closing his eyes before stepping aside. When faced with such raw determination as what stood before him, he knew it was better to accept defeat rather than suffer needless consequence. "Your word of honour?" Sannan-san questioned as Tora strode inside and picked up her father's sword from the mantle it rested on, lifting it up before ceremoniously placing it at her hip within her obi.

"I will not betray you, Sannan-san. I would sooner cut off my own head than tarnish the name of my family's honour." She vowed before turning and hurrying away, taking shallow breaths as she raced after Chizuru, stopping only to demand fast directions before pursuing. Tora pushed and shoved her way through the crowd, barking loudly for everyone to move out of her way as she fought her way to the inn before racing inside past the other Shinsengumi who were gathered outside, injured.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be here, get back!" One of them yelled but as she passed Tora shot him a dark look which made him recoil in fear, the blazing embers of her green eyes igniting against him as she took a flying leap inside and drew her sword, swinging it with a clean slash and took down an enemy opponent as he tried to corner one of the Shinsengumi warriors.

Her feet pounded up the stairs, Tora's practiced eyes not seeing Chizuru on the lower floor and she could hear her voice coming from above. She had cried out a name, Okita-san. As she rushed forwards several shapes came crashing down before her, one of them wearing a blue robe and the other three all leering forwards, preparing for the final strike as the man lay on his back, groaning as blood poured from his nose and a wound to his chest. "Out of my way you bastards!" Tora bellowed and their eyes widened as with a viper like strike she cut them all down dead in one blow, slicing through all three of them before she slammed her shoulder against a wall, gasping for breath before calling out. "Chizuru!"

When no reply came she grit her teeth and pressed forwards, snarling whenever she came across anyone not wearing a blue robe. One leaped out at her from behind a turning and she ducked under the blade that swung her way and sliced her blade to spill open his belly, feeling the heat of the blood as it stained her clothes but Tora pressed forwards intently, not pausing to even ensure she had finished the job as she raced up the stairs to hear a weak voice murmur and her ears recognised the voice.

"Bastard…"

"Heisuke-kun?" Her voice murmured, pausing slightly before she drove forwards once more. Tora cleared the stairs in one jump then rushed ahead once again, giving a warning yell as she charged and swung her blade, the blade being met with a solid arm which blocked the blow however as she pressed all her strength into the strike the opponent jumped backwards, narrowing his eyes slightly as Tora stepped in front of Heisuke with a stormy expression. "Lay one more finger on him and I shall slit your throat."

"Tora-chan…what are you doing?!" Heisuke coughed as he bled from a wound on his face and Tora slowly lowered herself down, holding out her blade in warning towards the threatening opponent though with her other hand she reached out and gently touched his shoulder.

"Rest easy, Heisuke-kun. I will not allow any harm to befall you." She vowed warmly before stepping forwards with an outward slice of her blade. "He will have to step over my dead body first!"

"I have no wish to fight with young maidens such as you." The patient voice said and Tora arched an eyebrow, still standing in front of Heisuke to shield him. "Run along now and go somewhere you will not be in danger." In a fit of rage Tora bounded forwards, giving a yell as she sliced with her sword however the figure disappeared as if she were cutting through smoke and reappeared behind her, forcing Tora to move in the blink of an eye.

She flipped her sword up into the air and spun, changing grip so that with a firm slice her blade cut through fabric and drew the thinnest line of blood across the stranger's chest, making his eyes widen in shock before a yellowish vapour appeared, the wound sealing shut of its own accord and Tora blinked in shock. "What are you?" She demanded to know, still facing the stranger with determined might.

"I am impressed, it has been many years since anyone has been able to draw blood. You are faster than your companions even in sickness." Tora's eyes widened quickly before they narrowed once more, glowering darkly. "You are almost ready to collapse. You should rest and heal before you think to go foolishly into battle once more."

"I will not take advice from the likes of you." She answered, glancing pointedly to Heisuke. "Not when you have attacked those who have been kind to me." The stranger gave a slight bow in return, lowering his head slightly.

"In that case, I understand. Farewell, sword maiden." He spoke before disappearing completely and Tora instinctively turned, expecting him to reappear behind her but after a few moments of nothing, she relaxed slightly.

"Heisuke!"

"Saito-kun…" Heisuke murmured wearily and Tora glanced his way before turning away, stepping back so that Heisuke's comrade could take care of him. "Tora-chan, thank you. You didn't have to come all this way for me…you should go…rest…" Tora turned back a smile to the boy, giving a small chuckle.

"I think you need more rest than I." She said though she moved her hands to hide their shaking, though she knew that Saito had already noticed. "I will be fine, I came here for Chizuru and I shall not leave without her." Saito nodded his head before turning back to Heisuke who was grimacing in pain.

Turning around Tora hurried into the other room where she found Souji on his knees with another strange character standing before him, sword held limply at his side as Souji coughed up blood. Tora's eyes widened, her instincts immediately guessing that Souji had been injured rather seriously if he was now spitting up blood. The strange character gave a dry sigh before turning to walk away but Souji turned an angry shout to the man who had lank blond hair and rather formal robes. "Wait! I can still fight!"

"So you want me to kill you that much?" He questioned after a pause, turning and lifting his blade high, making Tora cry out in anger the same moment she saw someone flash forwards, crying out Souji's name before throwing her arms around him to shield him.

"Chizuru!" Tora's scream shattered her own mind as the blade drew blood, however the stranger had seen her in time to draw back slightly, leaving only a faint cut on her face, however Tora quickly tore forwards and stood between them, slashing her sword to deflect her opponent's then lowered her stance, taking a defensive position as she stood before Souji and Chizuru, eyes burning darkly in rage.

"Move." He ordered bluntly but the woman's eyes only narrowed further.

"Tora-chan! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be recovering!" Chizuru gasped at her friend so the woman glanced over her shoulder, giving her a soft and reassuring smile but then stopped and stared, seeing Chizuru's eyes turn a bright golden colour and the cut healed in a similar way to how the man had healed himself earlier.

"You…are you one of us?" The man questioned in distinct shock and Tora turned her glare quickly back towards him, focusing on her enemy. "Why are you helping these humans? Don't you know of your true self?" He demanded and I drew back a step slightly, reaching out a hand to Souji but he had already fainted from his injuries and blood loss. The blond stranger had his eyes remained fixed on Chizuru who had breathed Tora's name softly, relaxing at the presence of the one she trusted most in the entire word. "Since no one decided to tell you, then I'll show you."

A mysterious and rather beautiful light began to shine around the maroon eyed man, pale blue and purple as it writhed around him, hair turning pale white as his eyes then became a similar golden to Chizuru's. "What's…what's happening?" Tora demanded to know, holding her sword higher but became distracted when she noticed Chizuru's hair also turned the colour of snow, her golden eyes staring up at the stranger until a familiar voice cut through the enchanting spell.

"Yukimura! Souji!" We all turned and found Hijikata racing into the room, clashing swords with the stranger who lifted his blade and held off the attack with just the one arm, allowing Tora to fall back and better shield Chizuru from harm. "You bastard, who the hell are you?!"

"Oh? And why won't you introduce yourself first?" The threatening stranger asked in a calm voice, not appearing to struggle at all whilst Hijikata trembled as he placed all of his strength into trying to push his opponent back.

"Shinsengumi's vice commander, Hijikata Toshizo!" Tora watched transfixed as the two faced one another, both of them never once looking away from one another even as Tora slung one of Souji's arms over her shoulder and nudged Chizuru to get up, quietly urging her to get moving so that they could get away.

"Kazama Chikage." Tora glanced back over her shoulder darkly as she heard the name, instantly committing it to memory before together she and Chizuru helped to carry Souji out of the room to get him some medical attention immediately as the clashing of swords sounded again behind them.

"Tora, you're still feverish, you need to rest, you can't risk getting injured again." Chizuru grunted as she struggled under the weight of the rather muscular man they carried between them.

"I'll be fine. I was more concerned for your own welfare." Tora answered simply before dropping the arm she held, her face darkening as two figures ran straight for them, yelling angrily and already stained with blood but not from wounds they sported themselves. "You two sick jackasses are in my way!" She thundered before racing forwards gracefully, spinning with her sword to cut through the first opponent before blocking the attack, parrying with a twist so that her blade tip caught his cheek and the sharp pain made him draw back, allowing her to slice through his chest to finish him off. "Chizuru-chan, come. We must hurry. It seems their numbers were underestimated." Tora commanded and Chizuru nodded, the two of them helping Souji through until they reached the back yard, the closest exit however the moment they stepped out into the open, several fresh faced swordsmen appeared, circling around them.

"Looks like we got the easy pick of the bunch." One of them said and they all crowed with laughter as Tora gently allowed Souji to slip to the ground and stood over him, guiding Chizuru forwards until she lay protectively over Souiji's body.

"Know this. My fight does not lie with any of you men." Tora announced in a low tone, passing for that of a young man by all standards save for the all too sweet prettiness of her features. "If you choose to leave now then I promise you will find no pursuit from me. I shall let you leave. Should you choose to strike, however, I will be forced to defend those I care about. Choose wisely." She advised before lifting her sword so that the blunt side curved before her face, her eyes peering with a glare over the edge of the blade.

"Kill the brats!" They all charged forwards and Tora couldn't help but smirk at the challenge. She turned with a spin, yelling in determination as Chizuru cowered on the ground, using her own body as a shield to protect Souji though upon seeing Tora take a cut to her arm she cried out to her friend who instantly shrugged it off, continuing to fight alone against numerous opponents.

"I'm fine!" Tora shouted back, growling darkly as she parried several blows at once then kicked backwards, spinning around and tossed her sword behind her back to change hands and grip, using her one blade to lay it flat against her arm and effectively add the strength of her entire arm to fend off four swords at once. "Chizuru, lend me your sword!"

"Okay!" She answered then drew it, her hands shaking slightly but her fierce determination burned in her eyes as she launched the blade forwards. Tora saw the flash and instantly held out her arm as three more came at her back, charging with a yell and as the shorter sword reached her palm she enclosed her fingers around the soft leathered hilt and spun it through her fingers, changing the grip and slashed through the stomachs of those in front of her, forcing back their swords with one final push before she jumped backwards, using the two swords to defend and attack at the same time as several more men came pouring in from the alley. "Tora!"

"Chi!" Their panicked cries rang alongside the clashing of metal and Tora grit her teeth, giving a yell and charged forwards with all her might, blade slicing through flesh as she ran and as the blade lifted up into the air, hanging over Chizuru's shivering body, Tora felt another burst of energy shoot through her.

Even as a blade cut her side she ignored the slight graze and flicked her wrist outwards, sending the short sword shooting straight for the man who was attempting to cut Chizuru to pieces. The blade pierced directly through his heart and he cried out in agony before dropping like a log, Tora leaping over his body and withdrawing the blade from his corpse in one graceful, never ending movement which then turned into a swirl, deflecting and parrying several blows with power and confidence.

"Your fight is with me you ugly bastards, so leave them out of it!" She yelled, slashing through someone's throat then turned to cross both blades, catching four blades at the dip before she dropped her weight and quickly withdrew the shorter sword to cut through their legs, forcing them to drop and with one single swoop, beheaded them all with a furious roar, blood splattering her neck and face and she grimaced at the slimy mess before she leaped back over to Chizuru and Souji. "Chi! Are you still alright?"

"I'm fine! Let me help you!"

"No, stay down. I can handle this." However even as she spoke Tora gave a hiss of pain, gripping her side and felt her limbs grow heavy as her breathing became hard and ragged, knees trembling as they barely supported her weight. "I won't let them hurt you, Chizuru…" She murmured before shaking her head, forcing herself to continue as the last three faced her.

Two of them advanced on her and this time when she blocked the blows she fell to her knees, grunting under the weight and out of the corner of her eye saw a flash of silver. "No!" Upon instinct Tora sliced the single man she could reach with the length of the short sword, only injuring him slightly enough to make him leap back, allowing her time to slice at the other but he swung his own blade and knocked the short sword easily from her hand however Tora then turned, stretching out a hand and forgot about all else but stopping the blade that came descending for both Chizuru and Souji who lay there helplessly.

Tora blocked with her own sword as the still unwounded man attacked her again and her fingers curled around the rebel samurai's sword, hiding all pain from her face as it sliced into her skin but she held on, stopping it in its path and grit her teeth, stretching out precariously between her two opponents who remained locked in place for a moment, holding her down as the third advanced with a cry, aiming for her stomach. "Tora!" Chizuru screamed and the blind panic awakened Tora's warrior spirit, her eyes flying open and a howl of utter fury engulfed the night.

Her fingers slid over the blade she held, further cutting into her skin but she dismissed the stinging sensation as she gripped the man's sword by the hilt and yanked it toward her, making the barer yelp in surprise as she used him as a shield and the attacker cut into his own comrade's back, causing the fellow to cry out in pain and drop his sword which Tora took as her own and sliced both blades at the two men, forcing them back and she used both blades consecutively in her own, unique style of fighting.

Each sword fought a separate battle and her eyes could see both, watching carefully but even as she used up the last of her strength she plunged the blade into one of her opponents, kicked the other back then spun around, launching her own sword straight at the man who had been cut in the back and killed him with the blade piercing through his heart as he had tried to draw a knife on Chizuru.

Now without a weapon and completely spent of all energy, Tora turned back to her final opponent, taking several limping steps backwards as she gripped her side, struggling for breath as the iron bars around her chest seemed to constrict. "You're all out of strength now, boy, and there's no one left to protect you. Are you ready to die?" He tormented, advancing with only a few scratches to signify that Tora had touched him at all.

"Yes." She answered boldly, shivering and struggling but she forced herself to stand tall with a straight back, unable to move another step towards her weapon as she knew if she did so, she would collapse and Chizuru would then be the next target. "I am ready." Spreading her hands wide Tora gave the man an open target. "Strike as many times as you like. I shall not fall, I will shield my friends!" Her declaration made her opponent laugh, eyes gleaming viciously as he lifted his sword high, giving a crazed yell however when Tora's eyes remained fearlessly fixated on him, he stopped.

His eyes widened as he stared at her, seeing a green fire seemingly blaze in her eyes and the look of pure determination terrified him beyond compare. The sword shook in his hands as he continued to stare, Tora's eyes unwavering in their resolve whilst the man before her began to cower, the sword clattering to the ground whilst her arms remained positioned outwards, spreading herself wide to cover as much as Chizuru and Souji as possible.

"You…you…who are you?" The man whispered as he fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face as the wind whisked Tora's hair up from its bun and the knot began to unravel, allowing the long locks to fall down beside her face and as her eyes remained fixated solely on her meant to be murderer, his eyes widened further at the visage before him, unsure whether to be petrified, awe inspired or cowering before them. There was something majestic in the way Tora stood, stained and spattered with a mixture of her own blood and the blood of others, yet unwavering. Resolute. Like a sentinel oath bound to its duty to protect those under its care.

Suddenly he grew angry, finding a bottomless pit of desperation and he grasped his sword once more, giving a yell as he deigned to end the fearsome sight that he beheld. As he sprung to his feet and swung his blade, Tora exhaled a breath, her face never once relaxing however when a spear pierced through the man's side, splitting through his ribs Tora jerked back in surprise, stepping backwards as the man gargled on his own blood then dropped to the floor, laying in a pool of gushing red that continued to blossom endlessly.

"That was a close one. You almost unarmed him without even lifting a sword, Tora-chan. You have to teach me how you do that." Harada said with a smile as he walked forwards, reclaiming his spear and Tora exhaled with relief, glad that it was all over. "You were also right when you told me I shouldn't underestimate you, I saw you fight and I have to say…" He grasped Tora's hand and turned it towards the moonlight, looking to the deep cuts in her hand where she had grasped the sword with her bare hands before fixing his eyes on hers once more. "It was the most impressive thing I've ever seen."

"We should leave." Saito's voice announced and Tora turned to see him standing with Chizuru and Souji who was being placed on a board to be carried back. Even as the dawn began to awaken Tora couldn't help but stare at Saito. This was the first proper look she had had of him and she was determined to savour the moment for as long as it would last even as her previously calm heart began to hammer more urgently.

He stood with a quiet awe about him, robes and hair fluttering on the breeze with barely a mark on his skin, blood mostly only staining his robes and sword. Tora could hardly believe her eyes. He was someone she would not forget in a hurry. Against the darkness of his hair it awoke the deep blue of his eyes, making them seem rather fierce at first until they warmed to you and became softly intellectual and contemplative.

"Tora…Tora!" Chizuru's voice broke through the spell and she tore her eyes away from Saito's, only then realising that he too had been watching her. "Tora I'm so happy you're alive! We need to get you back to headquarters right away, you need serious medical attention." Chizuru fussed as she flung her arms around Tora's waist, making her chuckle as she rested a hand on her friend's head.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine." She brushed off before giving a sharp hiss of pain, quickly removing Chizuru's arms from around her waist as she gripped her side. Tora bit down on her lip before forcing a smile to her friend, attempting to hide the fact that she had been injured badly. "You see Chi? Barely a scratch." She murmured before taking a deep breath, smiling up to Chizuru as she fell to her knees, her energy spent and the façade quickly failing. "I'm glad I came here, Chizuru. I'm glad I came with you to Kyoto, I'm glad I grew up with you and got to be your friend. Never forget that, okay?"

"What do you mean? You're not going to die Tora, I refuse to let you!" Chizuru said determinedly but Tora only gave a wry laugh in response.

"My fate is not yet decided, Chizuru, they may yet decide to cut off my head." She reminded her however at the alarmed look in her friend's eye, Tora quickly brushed over the fact. "But that's all in future, for now just help me up. I think I could do with some of your tea right about now."

"Of course, lean on me all you want." Chizuru said, glancing to where Harada and Saito were conversing quietly together, glancing their way though Tora was momentarily distracted as her eyes met with Saito's once more, mesmerising and to her, beautiful. As she shakily rose to her feet she was painfully aware of how much her legs trembled.

"Chizuru…my sword…lead me to it." Tora said, brushing weakly at the air as her head began to sink and her bones became as brittle as teacups. Chizuru helped Tora to limp over to her sword and she gently pushed her friend aside, planting a foot into the corpse and wrenched the blade free, lifting it up to gaze at the blade and the point shone in the light of dawn, making her exhale softly as the comforting grip brought her a little more strength.

She wiped the blade clean on her sleeve then sheathed it, brushing her thumb over the hilt before she turned a smile to Chizuru who was still staring at her, already having collected her own short sword. "I look a mess, don't I?" Tora questioned, still feeling the river of blood that stained one half of her face.

"What do you mean?" Chizuru questioned with a tilt of her head, smiling lovingly to her. "You've never looked more beautiful to me."

"Chizuru…" Tora smiled, a dry chuckle crackling at the back of her throat before she exhaled and felt her knees finally give out beneath her, throwing her to the ground as her eyes remained wide open, staring up at the sky as her body gave out but her mind remained wide awake.

"Tora!" A hiss of dust sounded in Tora's ears and she turned her head after a moment of feeling strong fingers grip into her shoulders, looking to see Saito standing with his body supporting her weight, eyes looking calmly down into hers. How had he reached her so quickly? Tora was dazed and slightly dazzling as she stared for a moment before relaxing against him, exhaling softly as she allowed herself to let go.

"Saito-san…how did you move so fast?" She questioned in a light tease, giving a small smile as she exhaled. "I'm sorry, I only need to rest for a moment."

"No need. I shall carry you." He answered and her eyes flew open in horror at the suggestion.

"What?" Her blank voice cracked but before she could even shove the warrior away he had lifted her off the ground and was carrying her away with sure footsteps, eyes fixed forwards with one arm under her knees whilst the other supported her back. Tora lay rigid and in shock for a few moments, staring straight out in front of her before she started to wriggle, voice quiet and breathless. "Please, put me down. This is humiliating!" She began but then gave a quiet yip of pain from her side, clutching it instinctively to quench the blood that flowed from the wound and shuddered, grinding her teeth down as Saito glanced her way blankly.

"You were saying?" Tora's eyes widened before quickly sharpening into thin accents, her eyes glowering up at him.

"I really despise you right now." She mumbled to him before resigning to be obedient, laying still so that she did not agitate her wound further. Though her cheeks burned Tora desperately tried to hold onto any shred of dignity she had left by closing her eyes and ignoring all the staring people that they passed.

Strangely she was rather comforted by Saito's presence. He was tangible and therefore reassuring, however his quietness was greatly appreciated as it was therefore peaceful. Furthermore his calmness deeply affected Tora's own state and she found herself oddly lulled by him even though he said and did nothing but simply held her.

By the time they had returned to headquarters Tora had curled into Saito's chest, completely relaxed and rather rejuvenated so as they passed over the threshold she lifted a hand to his shoulder, drawing his attention to her and she gave a small nod of her head, signalling that she was alright to be let down now so he obliged, setting her on her feet and she stepped away from him to bow respectfully, still gripping her wound. "Thank you for your assistance, Saito-san." She said as Chizuru and Harada approached her. "And you too, Harada-san. If not for you, I would be dead. I owe you my life."

"Don't mention it. You protected Souji and Chizuru, so that's us even as far as I'm concerned." He waved and Tora nodded her head with a tiny smile towards him as Chizuru gripped onto Tora's sleeve, crying into the fabric and the woman blinked down at her close friend before exhaling softly.

"Tora…when will you stop being so reckless?" Chizuru questioned but to that Tora only chuckled.

"Probably the day my recklessness gets me killed. Don't worry about me, Chi. If not for you, I wouldn't have had the strength to continue fighting. You are a driving force for many, I believe, so keep on smiling." Tora murmured as she wiped away Chizuru's tears. "Don't make such a face, it'll put all of your patients in a sour mood. You should go and see to them right away."

"What about you? You're hurt too." Chizuru worried but Tora stepped back and lifted a hand whilst shaking her head, using her sleeve to hide her side as if she hoped Chizuru would forget it was even there.

"I'm fine, I can see to my own wounds for now. The others need you more urgently so you need to go." Chizuru hesitated, wanting to argue however she sighed and nodded her head, finally agreeing so she turned and raced away, Tora watching after her with an affectionate smile before she looked back to the two men before her.

As they looked her way she bowed to them respectfully, closing her eyes as the movement made her side to throb painfully before she then rose and turned away, her long hair swishing down her back as she began walking back to her room but then paused, looking down to the sword at her hip. She knew she would need to hand it back, they would not trust her to keep it.

Returning to face Harada and Saito, Tora pulled free her sword within its scabbard and held it out towards them. "Please return this to Sannan-san's care along with my gratitude. Tell him I appreciate how he sharpened and cleaned the blade before I claimed it back last night."

"We'll be sure to tell him." Harada assured her as Saito took the sword in one hand, holding it at his side as his eyes never once left Tora. He still could not quite understand why he was so transfixed with this strange girl. She should have appeared revolting and unseemly wearing men's clothing, her hair in disarray and blood covering her face in dark scabs however to him, she simply looked like a warrior. A breath taking warrior.

He had seen her fight and he had been completely enthralled with the way she moved, everything precise and elegant but not a moment was wasted on its presentation. Her form was suited to her size and stature, accenting her speed and fluidity however her strikes and blocks were powerful, like the roar of thunder meeting the strike lightning in one embodiment.

Saito remembered seeing her that night also, fighting off first three rouge samurai and then two Rasetsu all by herself. She had used a similar fighting style then however her only disadvantage had been she had not struck the vital organs in her first attacks, leading to her being overpowered and injured and therefore weakened later but this was only due to her not knowing anything about her enemy and not comprehended how outmatched she had been.

Still, she had prevailed. A part of him had wanted to come to her aid and finish the job quickly however he had not been able to reach her in time to save her from harm and the practical side of him had ordered him to stay put, to let the Rasetsu finish her off so that there would be no witnesses. He certainly had not expected her to defeat them, a girl dressed as a man with such a fierce determination that even when she was at the limit of her strength, she had somehow found the power to stand and shield her friend, Chizuru.

"Now that's the expression of a guy deep in thought." Harada teased, awakening Saito from his reminiscing. "Come on, tell me what you're thinking. I bet you're thinking about Tora-chan, aren't you?" He pressed with a sly grin, prodding at Saito who only lifted his head sternly.

"Don't be ridiculous. I was merely speculating that the girl has potential and that it is a shame she was not born a man." Saito answered stiffly, turning and walking away with Harada at his side, still pressing the issue.

"You and I both know it would be more of a shame if Tora-chan _was_ a man. She is far too gorgeous to be a guy, it would be a huge waste of natural beauty. You don't get many woman like her anymore, except for Chizuru of course but she's more of a cute and adorable beauty rather than the serene grace that Tora is." Saito exhaled wearily, shooting Harada a look.

"And this conversation is supposed to interest me how? They are both beautiful women, even I can see that however what I fail to see how outward beauty is relevant to any of the matters at hand." Saito's inexpressive gaze turned to Harada who shrugged, his arms looped over his spear which was slung over his shoulders on the back of his neck.

"You'll see someday Saito. A girl is going to walk past you and catch your eye but you'd be so focused on walking forwards that you won't even notice that you've fallen head over heels into the dirt." Harada gave a slight jerk of his shoulder and the end of his spear butted against Saito's back but the immoveable statue remained firm, making Harada grin as he walked off, leaving Saito to sigh despairingly to himself.

His eyes turned upward to the dawning sky, watching as each of the colours slowly began to grow more vibrant and intense by the moment until he tore his eyes away and looked back down to the sword. Unable to resist Saito gripped the hilt and pulled it free, feeling the balance and weight for himself.

Surprising to him was how the sword weighed rather closely to his own, a sword obviously not made for a woman but Tora wielded it so lightly it could have been nothing more than a feather. It was then Saito remembered that the sword had been passed down to her by her father, a family heirloom that had been kept in the family for generations.

Smiling softly to himself Saito sheathed the sword and carried it away, painfully aware of how his eyes wandered to the room that both Chizuru and Tora were now sharing, knowing full well that she was tucked away inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Tora sat before the four leaders of the Shinsengumi. Sannan-san, Kondo, Hijikata and the newest member of the superiors, Itou. The moment Tora looked at him, she knew he was not an ally nor a friend. He was someone not to be trusted. She sat before them with the captains behind her, Chizuru nervously sitting at the side as Tora sat perfectly calm, her eyes downcast but not out of shame, humility or fear. Simply out of respect. "So Tora-kun, it is time we reached our decision. We have held you in suspense too long." Kondo said to her and she slowly opened her eyes to look at him, giving a slight nod of her head.

"I am ready." She answered and he drew back slightly, not expecting this surreal calmness. He remembered when Chizuru had been told that death was a possibility she had panicked and cried a little however, this girl showed no emotion at all.

"Right, well um…" Kondo stuttered slightly before clearing his throat and looking to Sannan-san. "What do you think, Sannan-san?" The injured warrior turned to look at the girl who now turned her eyes to meet his, trying her best to tone done the intimidating look she knew she always wore whenever she was nervous however she never allowed anyone to know how she truly felt.

"Matsumoto-kun has proved himself worthy of trust. When I released him to go after Yukimura-kun to protect him, he kept his word and did not try to escape. He ever returned his father's sword to my safekeeping." Sannan-san touched the blade before him and Tora's eyes instantly dropped down to look at it. For the first time since entering the meeting, Tora smiled affectionately to the blade before lifting her eyes once more back to meet Sannan-san's. "However he still remains a threat. We cannot ensure his complete cooperation to remain silent of what he has seen."

"I agree." Itou said with a crude smirk on his lips, keeping his eyes closed as not to look Tora in the eye. "From what he has seen from your previous battle against the rebels and since you have allowed her to wonder freely around headquarters, there's no telling what he may have seen or heard. I think it would be wiser to allow little worms to go back to the earth where they belong in silence." He said before finally looking Tora directly.

Her eyes scorched him like green flames, causing him to gasp and drop his fan with a slight stutter. "Oh d-do pardon me, it simply slipped from my hand." Kondo then turned to Hijikata in silence, awaiting his own opinion on the matter.

The vice commander's eyes locked on Tora's and she held them unyieldingly before they softened into a smile, a glimmer of respect in their depths as she dipped her head towards him, inviting him to speak freely. "Your skill with the sword is unlike anything I have ever seen before, especially considering your young, boyish stature." His brooding voice said as he continued to watch her carefully. "Who taught you?"

"It was my father who taught me." Tora answered and this was the only time she lowered her eyes. "For many years I was an only child and he did not expect another heir, so he taught me to inherit his sword and title as head of the family when he passed. He was a great samurai warrior, it has been a long time tradition to pass down the knowledge of the sword from generation to generation." She explained before lifting her eyes once more, waiting for the next question.

"Indeed." Hijikata mused quietly before exhaling. "As Shinsengumi we cannot allow just anyone to join our ranks, there are certain rules and obligations that must be followed, it would go against all moral codes unless we are all in agreement that such codes should be abandoned upon this circumstance. Additionally, you must consent to this also, Tora-kun."

"Totally! Tora-kun kicks butt out there, he'd be an asset to our forces!" Heisuke called out but was elbowed by both Harada and Shinpachi to shut him up. "What?! It's true! He was willing to be my shield when I was down and out for the count, now that's something I can't just ignore!" Tora smiled softly over her shoulder towards Heisuke, who was still heavenly bandaged up and healing but he had insisted on coming to this meeting.

"Enough Heisuke-kun." Kondo said before exhaling, bowing his head slightly in thought before he rose to his feet. "Wait here, I shall discuss this further privately." Kondo ordered then stepped outside with the other three leaders following. Now that Itou was absent, the others reverted back to referring to Tora as female. They had all agreed that this newcomer, this Itou, should not be privy to the real identity of both Tora and Chizuru and Tora was not disagreeing by any means.

"This stinks. I say we let her in. She's practically one of us anyway, we shared the same battlefield!" Heisuke muttered and Tora turned around to face him, bowing her head low to the floor and he blinked in surprise.

"I am honoured you think of me so highly, Heisuke-kun, but you shouldn't stress yourself. You will only hinder your healing." She said to him before rising up again, giving another smile as Chizuru inched closer.

"Tora?" Without a word Tora pulled Chizuru closer to her with one arm, laying her chin against the top of her soft haired head as Chizuru wound her arms securely around Tora's waist.

"It'll be fine. You are not alone Chi, there's no need for you to be afraid." Tora whispered into her ear so quickly that only Chizuru could hear her words. "Stay with these people, Chizuru, I am certain they will protect you as much as you are willing to protect them."

"Okay." She answered, taking a deep breath and drew herself back, taking another deep breath but then closed her eyes to hide her tears. Tilting her head to the side Tora reached out and carefully brushed each bead aside, clearing the evidence away until Chizuru gripped onto Tora's hand and nuzzled it against her face.

"I don't want to lose you too. Not after losing my father. You're all I've got left of home, Tora-chan." Chizuru said shakily and Tora paused, unsure of how to answer so instead leaned closer and placed her forehead against Chizuru's, ignoring everyone else as they watched in silence.

"Smile." The soft spoken command made a small flicker of a curve appear on Chizuru's face, a weak laughter escaping her as she dried her eyes and nodded, giving Tora a smile which she returned before drawing her close and hiding her face against her. With Chizuru's eyes now shielded, she turned to those who watched them.

Her eyes were dark and deeply melancholic, understanding the gravity of the situation to the fullest and offering a silent plea to them all to protect Chizuru should things turn downhill. They all closed their eyes and nodded their heads, accepting the responsibility in complete silence as Chizuru drew back and smiled again. "I'm sure it'll all be fine. It's like they said, you're great at fighting. It's impossible for them to let you go, you can infiltrate places that other men couldn't get into or be a spy! People wouldn't suspect a woman, would they?"

"All women are suspicious, Chizuru." Tora laughed lightly and the men all blinked in surprise, never having heard Tora laugh before. Saito closed his eyes into the sound, the sweet bell like laughter ringing in his ears though his expression suggested it to be irksome. "After all, we are the greatest mystery this earth has to offer." Chizuru laughed in response but quickly silenced herself when the door slid back open and as the four commanders entered, she shuffled backwards as Tora turned and faced them respectfully.

"We have reached our decision." Kondo announced, his expression hard and stern, instantly signalling to Tora that her fate was sealed. "Although your skills with the blade are admirable and quite extraordinary, we have come to the conclusion that your presence here is simply too much of a liability. With Chizuru-kun under our protection it makes it difficult to have another who requires constant supervision." He explained and Tora dipped her head.

"I understand."

"Therefore, it has been universally agreed that…your life must be terminated." Chizuru gasped sharply, her hands jumping to her mouth in a moment of shock before tears began to slide down her face.

"As you wish." Tora spoke, her eyes never once leaving Kondo's as his expression was weighed with a heavy sadness.

"How can you say that like it's nothing?!" Chizuru demanded hysterically, making Tora blink in alarm as the girl flung herself forwards over Tora's lap, making her start slightly as her sobs increased. "I won't let you die, I won't! Tora is my friend, I know he won't betray us! Please, please let him live!" But Kondo turned his face away, unable to answer so Hijikata took over, his eyes calm and collected.

"We are sorry Chizuru-kun, but there are certain rules that cannot be broken. We made an exception for you only because you are of great importance. Unfortunately, Matsumoto Tora-kun is no one, and therefore there is no exception." Chizuru's eyes blazed in fury and Tora stared down at her childhood friend as she reared up and Tora had to quickly restrain her, locking her against her chest as she struggled.

"Tora is not unimportant! He is everything to me! He has been like my sibling when I had no one! He has saved my life, I owe everything to Tora-kun!"

"Chizuru…please…stop this." Tora begged quietly, hushing her as she began to rock the smaller girl in her arms. "It's alright. It doesn't matter what happens to me."

"I does matter, it matters to me!" Tora gave a gentle chuckle, pulling Chizuru close to her and closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of her hair as she contained her tears, locking them away deeply as Chizuru's poured down her neck and back. "This isn't fair…it's not fair!"

"Life has never been fair, Chi, unfortunately it is others who control our fate as much as we control our own and in this instance, my life is out of my own hands." Lifting a hand Tora smiled down to Chizuru as she pulled back, resting a hand against her face. "You'll be alright without me for a while, just make sure you practice with that short stick of yours."

"It's a short _sword_." She argued weakly, turning her face away then shuffled back at Tora's gentle prompt, the woman taking a deep breath before she fixed firm eyes upon her superiors.

"I have several requests. May I speak?" A single nod of Kondo's head granted her that permission so she ploughed forwards. "My requests are as follows. One. If you will not permit me to commit seppuku then I shall not be blindfolded for execution. Two. I will not be tied down like some common thief. Three. The execution will take place under the cherry blossom tree outside. Four. During the execution until the final swing, I will be allowed to stand on my own two feet. I will not kneel in disgrace. Finally my fifth request." Tora's eyes dropped to her father's sword and she reached out for it, running her fingers over the scabbard and she smiled softly. "Five. That it may be done by my father's sword, if not by my own hand."

A dark silence fell over the group and Kondo glanced to Sannan-san and Hijikata, both of whom nodded whilst Itou snorted. "Rather extensive, don't you think? Why not simply request we let you go free?" He questioned and Tora did not miss the several dark scowls and glares that were shot his way.

"I was raised to be a warrior and I am head of the Matsumoto family. If death is my punishment then I accept it without murmur or complaint. I will die graciously and with thanks for all that has been done for me." Tora's eyes lifted and she smiled warmly to Chizuru who had to look away, crying into her hands. "And for Chizuru."

Kondo accepted the requests and Tora bowed her head before him in gratitude, rising to her feet when commanded to be taken to a separate room where she was to wait until tomorrow for her execution. Even from her guarded cell Tora could hear Chizuru crying in her room and she desperately wanted to go and comfort her, to hold her in her arms and try to reassure her that everything was alright. Yet, if she said that, then she would be lying.

The night time fell upon them and Tora sighed, getting up and knocked gently on the door, signalling her two guards. "Would it be alright if I stepped outside for a moment? I wish to see the stars one last time." They were surprised by the request and glanced to one another until one of them answered.

"We're sorry, but it is cloudy tonight. There are no stars to be seen."

"I see. Thank you. I apologise for disturbing you." She said before turning away and sitting down once more. Strangely she was cold and becoming rather hungry, however like an angel sent from heaven, Chizuru came bearing hot food and Tora smiled as it was brought to her. "Chizuru, your eyes are red." Tora noted and Chizuru sniffed.

"I will never forgive them for this. How can I trust them now knowing they have taken you away from me?" Tora sighed, chewing on her food carefully and then swallowed, waiting a moment longer before continuing.

"Because, Chizuru my dear, you will be vulnerable and rather powerless on your own. These people can protect you and although this may seem as a great cruelty and unkindness, you will see in time that it is for the best. I would have kept my silence, however they cannot be certain of that and therefore need to protect their own and you in addition. They cannot trust me. As far as they are concerned, I am an outsider."

"But Itou is a stranger! He is not yet a true Shinsengumi member. You have bled beside them! You were willing to use your body as a shield for both Heisuke and Souji, yet they still do not trust you?" Chizuru shook her head. "I will go to Kondo-san and Hijikata-san and plead with them. Perhaps I can change their minds if I say I'll vouch for you…"

"Chizuru, you can try all you like but I do not think it will help." Tora told her, continuing to eat her food calmly. "You must learn to cope with the grief and move on. I shall not be happy in the next life knowing you are still frowning here."

"You…you…you cold hearted…AGH!" Chizuru pummelled a fist into the ground and Tora looked at her sharply, arching an eyebrow before sighing. As Chizuru trembled Tora set aside her food and drew Chizuru closer, turning her around so that she nestled back in her arms whilst Tora inspected her tiny fist for any bruising.

"Just because I do not show that much emotion does not mean I do not feel it." Tora whispered to Chizuru quietly as her grip tightened around the smaller girl. "In truth I'm terrified. I'm frightened of what lies beyond the blade, how will my family react when I join their sides? What will they _say_? I failed to protect them, Chizuru, do they hate me for it?" The tiny girl gasped as she felt hot tears against her neck and realised that for the first time in her life, Tora was crying in front of someone. "Please, Chizuru-chan. Do not make me feel even more afraid. Stay strong for me, you have always been the fuel to my own strength. Your smile lifts me up, so please…just smile for me until it's over, then you can cry all you like because I won't be here to scold you for it."

"Tora…" Their hearts hammered frantically in their chests, both of them petrified and dreading the dawn so they stayed together all night, laying side by side and holding hands. Even when one of the guards looked in on them, they did not stir the two girls, choosing instead to let them be.

When the dawn came, Chizuru was shaking in fear. "Go on." Tora whispered to her with a nudge. "It is not until this afternoon. There's still time. Be at peace and always remember me at my best, never at my worst." She embraced Chizuru one last time then let the girl go, sighing as she turned back into her cell.

A soft thump sounded behind her followed swiftly by another, bodies slumping to the ground and Tora whirled around to find the door being slid aside by Heisuke, still bandaged up and hardly able to move but he smiled at Tora all the same. "You'd best get ready to run, you might have to fight your way out however dawn's the best time to go. No one will notice as everyone's too tired either having just woken up or having changed shifts from the night watch." He explained to her, reaching in and grabbing her hand. "So come on! You need to run!"

"Heisuke-kun!" Tora gaped before she quickly pulled against his hand. "No! I cannot run, I would forever live in shame!"

"But you'll be alive and that's all that matters, right?" Tora shook her head in answer, retreating backwards into her cell with a firm stance as Heisuke blinked at her.

"I would rather die in honour than live in shame. I will not run away from this, Heisuke-kun, no more than you would run from a battlefield! It is alright, I do not mind dying so long as my life had some meagre meaning of purpose and protecting Chizuru the best I could was the greatest way I could have brought meaning to my existence."

"But Tora-kun, I owe you this! You were going to fight off that strange ghost man the other night for me, you stood over me! I can't allow this debt to go unpaid so come on!" He reached out for Tora again but her hand snatched his wrist first, drawing him close to her and their uneven height made him blink, staring up at her with wide eyes.

"Heisuke-kun, if you believe so intensely that you owe me your life or at least a life saving service of some kind, then I charge that debt over to Chizuru. Promise me that you'll be there to protect her and when this is over, I want you to swear to me that you'll hold her and try to get her to smile again." Tora said to him lowly, her eyes shimmering with a silent blaze. "She will need you and the others around her, please promise me you will not abandon her."

"Damn it, you're more stubborn than I thought you'd be." Heisuke cursed, turning his face away with a rather childish pout until he sighed, lowering his head deeply. "I swear I'll be there for Chizuru in your stead. You can trust me on that." Tora nodded her head and smiled, lifting her hand and placing it on top of his head in a small gesture of affection.

"You take care of yourself too. Don't be getting stupid ideas in your head that'll get you killed." She told him before gently pushing him out of the door. "Go and rest. You look tired and make sure you drink your medicine."

"I will, I will, you fuss more than Chizuru does." He complained, making Tora chuckle gently before she knelt down and gently shook her guards awake. They were astounded that she had stayed put rather than take the chance to run away and she noticed a small hint of respect in their tones and voices as they politely asked her to step back inside once she was certain they were not concussed.

Her day was spent in silence, a meal being brought to her at breakfast and when the offer for lunch came, she turned it down, feeling slightly sick to the stomach. There was no need to feed someone destined to die that same day. Tora's eyes scanned her bare surroundings and her fingers rubbed together, imagining the silk of her sisters' scarves and the chime of her brother's ball to try and pacify her mind.

When the door slid open at noon, she opened her eyes and was shocked to find Souji standing there. "S-Souji-san, should you even be up?" She questioned, rising to bow in greeting but he merely laughed, closing the door behind him.

"Probably not but I was bored. Besides, I thought you'd want these." He informed her, lifting up a folded cloth and her eyes widened as he lay her possessions out on the ground. "I have to admit, that ball thing is rather fun to play with." He teased and Tora managed a smile as she reached out for the items then hugged them to her.

"Thank you, this has brought me great peace." She murmured, ceremoniously looking over each item before placing them back in the cloth and folding it up. "Would you please give these to Chizuru? She'd have better use for them than me, tell her she can do with them as she likes now."

"I will." Souji nodded but didn't make to leave, remaining seated as he studied Tora carefully, making her arch an eyebrow to him.

"Is there something else? Please tell me you're not about to try and list of all the death related jokes you know in an attempt to brighten my mood, because I can assure you it won't work." She told him flatly and he gave a lopsided grin before shaking his head.

"Don't worry, I was just making sure I had your face remembered right." He said and Tora frowned slightly in confusion. "After all, it's one I want to remember. All blood soaked and snow ridden, you were quite the sight you know." His eyes gleamed mischievously and Tora sighed, shaking her head as she remained in an upright position, her arms draped over her knees. "But still, even though you were dressed as a boy, I could tell you were a girl. I thought it was a shame that I had to kill you at the time, but now it looks like it's not my job anymore."

"How fortunate for you. You shall not be the one I haunt as a ghost then." Tora muttered before shaking her head. "Please, I do not wanted to listen at poor attempts at flattery. Just simple company would suffice."

"If you want simple, you should get Shinpachi over here." Souji replied smartly and Tora blinked for a moment before she spluttered with laughter, hiding her lips behind her hand as the sheer ridiculousness of it all hit her. Souji leaned back with a proud smirk as he admired his handiwork. She sure was pretty when she smiled like that, her laugh wasn't half bad either.

"I should have liked to have known you better, Souji-san. You would be one to have always kept me on my toes, I believe." Tora said before reaching out and Souji blinked as she reached closer until her hand lay resting on his shoulder, her face now brought a little too close for his own comfort. "Thank you, Souji-san, for making me laugh." A touch of red tinged his cheeks and he cleared his throat, looking away hurriedly.

"Well, I live to serve. I have to go now and pretty myself up for your funeral. I'll see you there." He said before flinching. Even he knew that was harsh however Tora did not seem to mind the jest, or at least if she did she did not show it. Turning away Souji left, cursing himself inwardly for being so insensitive. The woman was about to die!

"Souji-san, what troubles you?" Souji turned when he saw Saito standing down the walkway, his eyes focused cleanly on Souji. "Are you worried for Tora-kun?"

"Nah, she's going to be fine. With Hijikata wielding the blade, she won't even feel a thing." Souji answered but looked away with a sorrowful expression. "Be easier than falling asleep."

"I've been sent to collect her. Your presence is required unless you feel too unwell. I would advise you do not witness the execution as you are looking pale." Saito said and Souji blinked in surprise. Was it that time already? He was certain there was more time than that. Maybe he should have gone along with Heisuke's crazy plan to help Tora escape. At least then he wouldn't feel so guilty.

He'd been told afterwards by Chizuru how Tora had practically carried him herself out from the danger within the inn, fending off various assailants before they were trapped at the back exit. His ears had scarcely believed the words as the younger woman had described everything that had happened in full detail, including how Tora had stood willing to be a human shield for both himself and Chizuru. Now he felt like he owed her several times over. The fool. She should have run when she had the chance.

Saito watched as Souji's expression became more contorted and conflicted so lay a hand on his shoulder, awakening him from his thoughts and gave a firm nod of his head before moving towards the door that held Tora. He took a deep breath, wishing it was anyone else but him to walk her to her death. With a single nod he dismissed the guards then entered the room.

At first his eyes struggled to see in the dim room, no light shining in except through the paper doors however the corners were still heavily cloaked in shadow and there Tora curled, her fists clenched tightly into the fabric of her clothes. "It's time, isn't it?" She questioned in a small but by no means timid voice, her eyes lifting and even in the dimness of the room Saito could see their pale green glimmer. "I'm glad you're here, Saito-san."

"Why?" He questioned before he could stop himself, making him sigh in inward irritation.

"Because you are a stoic presence, one that does not speak unless necessary and I find you very calming to be near." She answered, giving a lifeless smile as she leaned her head back against the wall. "Though it is strange, seeing as we've only just met, I feel as if you being close by will be the greatest comfort of all, even if I were screaming in terror you'd be able to calm me." Her words puzzled him but were by no means repulsive, in fact they brought a silent and rather private satisfaction to his male pride that he could be of such comfort by simply saying and doing nothing.

"We should go, before I am tempted to simply send you away and say I killed you myself. I did not wish this fate upon you." Saito admitted to her and held out a hand, making her eyebrows raise slightly at the gesture before she took his hand and allowed his assistance to help her to her feet. "You are the reason Souji still breathes, I had hoped to repay the favour but it seems I shall never receive the chance."

"Then do as I have asked the others." She said, her hand still placed in his own and Saito lowered his eyes to stare at it. Her fingers were so warm he feared she may even still be feverish, which would not surprise him entirely. The skin was smooth and velvety expect for at her finger pads and tips which were worn from knowing the use of the sword. Hands very much like his own. "Repay whatever you feel you must pay to look after Chizuru. As much as she will hate to admit it but she's rather hopeless when it comes to defending herself. She's not afraid to strike but she lacks the warrior mind set to truly become capable and independent."

"Then I shall do this. You must not fear for anything, Tora-kun." Saito said as he drew back his hand and Tora blushed suddenly and deeply, turning her head away from him to hide the flush. "It will be quick." Her eyes darted to him sharply and narrowed.

"I am not afraid of pain or death. It is what waits on the other side that concerns me."

"Then fear it once you have reached it. For now, come. The afternoon is warm, you should enjoy your final walk." He stated blankly, moving the door aside and walked on ahead with Tora glaring at his back.

"For some reason, I rather hate you right now." She muttered before following after him. Tora stepped out into the sunlight and walked at Saito's side, gripping hands into tight fists and hardened her gaze as she approached her awaiting doom. Her heart hammered loudly and firmly in her chest, making it rather difficult for her to breathe as her lungs lacked the capacity to take in the air she required.

Soon the large cherry blossom tree was in view at the centre of the courtyard and Tora slowly released her breath, seeing Hijikata standing underneath the boughs with her father's sword in his hand, holding it at his side with a grip on the hilt ready to draw it.

Saito quietly slipped to join the others who had all gathered to witness her demise and Tora looked around her, seeing a mixture of faces that looked both familiar and unfamiliar, however as she walked down the aisle that had been made she was further surprised when several heads bowed to her in respect and she couldn't help but smile slightly as he cast her eyes downward, walking serenely towards the tree as the blossom petals continued to fall, dancing prettily in a surreal scene of tranquillity.

"Are you ready?" Hijikata asked her softly and Tora nodded her head, still standing facing the blossom tree with her head tilted upwards to gaze at the beautiful flowers. "I can see why you asked to die here, Matsumoto-kun. The blossoms will be the last thing you see and they bring you peace." Tora nodded her head a final time, giving a sigh before she reached up and knotted her hair securely at the back of her head, exposing her neck as Hijikata drew the sword. "Forgive me for this."

Finally Tora turned away from the tree, moving so that she faced Hijikata squarely and her fearless eyes locked onto his in a sombre and also rested look that spoke a hundred words within a cusp of silence. As Hijikata took his stance Tora heard a faint sobbing and turned her head to look at Chizuru who was watching with watery eyes, trembling at her shoulders as she stood among the captains.

"Chizuru." Tora spoke, her voice soft but clear as she focused on the woman who could not hold back her grief. "Look away."

"No! I'll be with you until the end, Tora. I promise!"

"Chizuru, look away!" She snapped back in response, narrowing her eyes and glowering directly at Chizuru who blinked in shock, going still though the tears continued to slide down her face. "Please. I do not want you to see this." Tora pleaded quietly, bowing her head before turning to look back at Hijikata whilst Heisuke turned Chizuru around and she sobbed into his chest whilst Harada placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Satisfied that Chizuru wouldn't have nightmares of her own death, Tora focused on Hijikata once more, her expression softening into one of peace.

"The blossoms are very beautiful." She murmured tenderly and Hijikata's eyes relaxed minutely in their focused glare before all at once he swung the blade with a practiced sweep though even as the clear singing thrum of the blade slicing through the air reached Tora's ears her eyes did not blink or even flinch as the sword descended.

The sweet smell of the blossoms filled her with a tranquil comfort, her fists relaxing at her sides as she never once took her eyes from Hijikata. A flash of light danced off the blade and Tora sent a final prayer up to the heavens, praying that her killer would be forgiven for ending her life whilst she exhaled, feeling the breeze lift the stray locks of her hair around her face in a limber dance of weaves and waves until finally she felt the sudden coldness of metal against her skin.

Chizuru heard the sound of the sword cutting the air and wailed in answer, drowning out the sound so that she would not hear Hijikata slice through flesh and bone. As her sobbing quietened Chizuru listened to the bellowing silence around her, hearing only the breath of the wind as it carried the sweet scent of flowers on its wings.

Heisuke let go of Chizuru and she hid her face in her hands, feeling her own heart shatter as if the blade had pierced her as well as Tora, sealing her own fate as much as her friend's. She did not understand why Tora had had to die, not when she herself was allowed to live. It was unfair, she should have offered her own life in Tora's stead or at least have died alongside her. "Chizuru." Shinpachi nudged her gently and she looked up to him, blinking against her tears as he smiled. "Maybe you should take a look now."

"What?" She questioned then looked towards where she expected to see the body of her friend lying on the floor in a bloodied heap however a gasp escaped her when she saw. Tora stood in the exact same position as before, eyes still locked onto Hijikata's as he stood with the sharp edge of the blade pressed against her neck but barely touching, not even leaving the slightest of scratches.

"I am impressed. You did not even flinch." He said to her as he drew back and sheathed the blade. "I am beginning to question your sanity."

"Death does not frighten me." Tora answered before she frowned deeply. "But I do not understand. Was this all just a test?"

"Of course." Kondo chuckled as he walked forwards, resting a hand on Hijikata's shoulder as his warm eyes gazed into Tora's and she blinked slightly, eyes widening against him as her shoulders slumped in shock. "I apologise for putting you through such distress, but we needed to be certain that you were someone worthy of our trust. You proved yourself on the battlefield however we wanted to ensure that you were a warrior of honour and you certainly exceeded all expectations."

Chizuru could hardly believe her senses, staring at Tora who looked as equally perplexed as she did. They didn't kill Tora? This was all just a test of her character? "Tora!" Chizuru cried and rushed forwards to fling her arms around Tora who quickly caught Chizuru and held onto her tightly. "So Tora can stay? You won't kill him?" Hijikata gave a warm chuckle, closing his eyes as he nodded his head.

"It was decided. If Matsumoto-kun proved his worth, he would be welcome among the Shinsengumi to help you in your duties and offer his sword whenever it may be needed. We would have been fools to have wasted such talent as his." Chizuru beamed in relief and rubbed her face into Tora to dry her tears as the woman bowed her head respectfully, arms still locked around one another.

"I am grateful, I vow I shall never betray your trust. My life is now dedicated to your cause for as long as it holds to the warrior's code." She spoke in deep gratitude as Heisuke, Harada and Shinpachi came bounding over with laughter, ruffling her hair affectionately and grinning as Chizuru continued to smile with relieved happiness. It was a moment of peaceful joy, earning a warm smile from Tora until it was broken by the angry and snarky words of Itou, who glowered at Tora darkly who only returned the look with equal fervour.

"I still believe this is a mistake. This boy is a danger to our traditions and may even be a spy for the Chosu." He argued darkly and Chizuru instantly spun around and held out her arms to shield Tora who blinked and reached out a hand for her.

"No! I have known Tora-kun my entire life and he is not a threat! He would not betray us, especially not me. He is the person I trust most in the world!"

"Chi…" Tora murmured, touched at her friend's words however as Itou stormed closer her eyes narrowed and she quickly pulled Chizuru aside, turning her into her chest and fixed a protective arm around her with a deep glare as the others all moved to stand before Tora and Chizuru, blocking the way.

"Move aside, that's an order."

"Itou-san! That is enough." Kondo quipped however Itou grit his teeth before pointing an accusing finger straight at Tora.

"There is something not right about you. From what I hear you survived wounds and a fever that should have killed you. By all rights you should not be standing!" Tora's eyes narrowed and she stepped forwards, gently pushing the men aside to walk up to Itou until her face was bare inches from his, calmly glimmering with a passionate darkness that made him recoil slightly from her.

" _I_ have something to live for." She answered slowly, lifting her head higher as the breeze raised her hair like bristling snakes, the hiss causing Itou to gulp and retreat a step backwards from the person he thought to be a young boy who seemingly towered above him. "If you care to test my mettle then by all means, indulge yourself." Her head tilted downwards so that the narrow slits of her eyes peered down at him like a fiery glare from hell itself. "I am waiting."

"You…you…" Itou stuttered before drawing himself upright, fixing a sneer on his face and turned his nose away from her. "I have no time to waste on bratty children such as yourself." He announced before gliding away, making Tora snort as she flicked her hair from her face and placed a hand on her hip, smirking slightly with pride then turned, laughing as Chizuru leaped into her arms and the two of them spun around among the blossoms, making those who watched them chuckle until the two fell down from dizziness, laying on blankets of silk made from the velvety petals that had fallen to the ground, smiling broadly at one another as their fingers laced together and they gripped onto one another tightly before turning their eyes up to the skies.


	6. Chapter 6

As the gentle hush of twilight settled through the skies Tora looked down to the girl who rested back in her arms, also gazing upwards to watch as the stars appeared. "Chizuru? May I ask you something?" Tora questioned quietly to which Chizuru looked at her in surprise.

"Of course Tora-chan, you can ask me anything." She answered then turned around to face Tora expectantly, waiting. Tora sighed and sat up onto her legs, resting herself comfortably before turning her eyes to focus on Chizuru's.

"Do you remember back at the inn when you were cut by that strange samurai, Kazama Chikage?" She began and instantly she could see Chizuru's features as they paled visibly, eyes widening brightly as she inhaled sharply before nodding her head minutely, pressing her lips firmly together with worry. "How was it your wound healed instantly? Has this happened before?"

"Yes." Chizuru admitted as her head lowered and she averted her eyes, fingers twisting into her lap as Tora continued to watch her with a blank expression. "Whenever I've cut myself before or been injured, my wounds always healed instantly. I do not know why I am able to do so and it's one of the many questions I should like to ask my father, but for now the answers do not lie with me." Slowly her eyes lifted to meet Tora's once more and the younger girl exhaled with relief to find them warm and inviting, still the same eyes that brought her comfort. "I'm sorry I kept it from you, Tora."

"No need to apologise, Chizuru. I understand why you wouldn't want to tell anyone." Tora amended softly, reaching out and brushing her fingers through Chizuru's hair to gently push it aside from her face. "I shall keep your secret safe, rest assured. I will tell no one." She added in a whisper before winking, making Chizuru chuckle and nod her head in thanks just as the call came for dinner.

They both rose to their feet and went to help serve the commanders and captains, Tora's sharp eye keeping Heisuke and Shinpachi from fighting over their food too much and when they did get out of hand she settled things by threatening to take both their food trays away.

As the two samurai warriors obediently sat back down Chizuru and Tora looked at one another before sharing a quiet giggle, hiding their mouths behind their hands before continuing. "There is the small matter of Tora-chan's appearance that we must discuss." Kondo started and Tora looked up at him, blinking softly.

"My appearance?" She repeated then looked down at herself. "Why is there something wrong with my disguise? Am I wearing the robes wrong?" She questioned but the others only chuckled with Harada laying a hand on top of her head in a warm gesture.

"It's not so much your clothes but the way you look in them. Unfortunately we can tell too well that you're a girl. You should probably try cutting your hair or something." He suggested as Tora stared at him then touched her own cheek, feeling a slight blush rising as Chizuru chuckled.

"They're right Tora-chan. Your hair is far too long, would you like me to trim it?"

"Yes…I suppose. If it is necessary." She answered distantly before smiling. "How else should I improve my disguise?"

"Well…" Suddenly Tora became all too aware of all eyes turned directly onto her, peering closely and she shrunk back from the scrutiny with her blush deepening, looking away modestly as a slight shiver took her shoulders and spine, unused to such blatant attention.

"We could always try putting you in some of Heisuke-kun's clothes? They should fit." Souji suggested with a smirk as Tora turned a glare on him.

"I am not borrowing clothes from any of you foul smelling boys!" She growled darkly and Souji instantly took the bait, rising to the challenge as he leered at her with his wolfish grin.

"Oh yeah? Why's that? Afraid the smell will catch on? Well unfortunately for you it's a little too late."

"I do not smell!" Kondo and Sannan-san both chuckled along with the others as Tora rolled her eyes and haughtily turned away, pouring some drink into Harada's cup before shuffling backwards slightly.

"Well, if we begin with a haircut we shall see how that works. Perhaps if you go outside you should simply remain out of sight and wear a hood or something." Shinpachi suggested with a wave of his hand and the others all murmured in agreement.

Tora helped Chizuru to collect up the dishes and carried them all back to the kitchen where Tora then told Chizuru to go and get some rest. "But the dishes…"

"I'll see to them." Tora assured her as she looped back her sleeves to keep them out of the way, exposing her lower arms so that she could start on the chore. "You look tired Chizuru, you didn't sleep well last night and have been working hard of late. Please, go get some rest. You'll feel better in the morning." She pressed gently and Chizuru tried to argue through a yawn, making her friend chuckle richly before she pushed her out of the kitchen and sternly directed her back to their room.

Turning back to the soapy water Tora began to work through each of the dishes, quietly continuing with her work until she sensed a presence behind her, silent and unmoving however it startled her when she suddenly became aware of it, making her whirl around and point a cutting knife threateningly at her shadow before she blinked. "Saito-san." She spoke as she instantly recognised the samurai's features despite being half cast in shadow. "What are you doing here? Is there something I can help you with?"

"I am curious, that is all. Only a few hours ago you were facing death and yet now you happily serve your intended executioner and even continue with chores as if nothing had ever happened. Why?" He asked, remaining at the door as Tora dropped her hand to her side before setting down the knife, giving a small sigh as her shoulders went lax.

"Because I do not hold anything against any of you. Not even Hijikata-san." She answered before turning around and continuing with her work. "I was not frightened or traumatised by the day's events so I see no reason why I cannot be of use to Chizuru now. She needs the rest far more than I at this moment so there is no point in keeping her up for something I can handle on my own quite easily." She explained but started when a pair of hands joined her in the washing tub, jerking slightly as her eyes darted to look to Saito but his eyes were closed in peace, his sleeves tied back to keep them from getting wet.

"You are not like other girls, Tora." He murmured almost to himself and Tora blushed slightly, feeling a slight tingle across her skin as warmth flooded to her cheeks. "You are quite…exceptional." His eyes finally lifted to meet Tora's so she quickly averted her own.

"Should I take this as a compliment?" She questioned but Saito only inclined his head.

"You may take it as you wish." He answered before a long silence stretched between them. Tora couldn't help but keep on glancing upwards, stealing quick looks at Saito before she would hurriedly look away again, snapping at herself inwardly to focus on the task at hand. "I believe that bowl is as clean as it will ever be." His voice suddenly jarred her awake and she looked down to the bowl that she realised had been washed several times in the long minutes she had continued to hold it.

"Oh." Tora quickly set it aside then reached back into the water for more, swirling her hand to seek for other dishes however when her hand brushed against Saito's she froze in place, quickly looking to where their hands had made contact before quickly snatching her hand back, stammering uselessly as her face flushed brightly. "I uh…I think that…that that's all of them." She muttered quickly before jerking herself away from the tub, drying off her hands hurriedly. "Th-thank you Saito-san." She turned and bowed respectfully to which Saito returned.

"It was no trouble at all. You should also get some rest. Your skin is paler than usual, there are shadows under your eyes and your lids are beginning to droop." He noted and Tora quickly slapped a hand over her face, groaning softly with embarrassment.

"A gentleman wouldn't be so quick to point out a woman's flaws." She bit angrily as she practically tore off her sleeve strings and tucked them safely away, turning to stride through the door. "Goodnight Saito-san." Without warning a sturdy grip latched onto Tora's arm, causing her to be forcibly stopped in her place as even as she continued to pull forwards the strength of the hand restraining her ordered her to stay.

Saito pulled her back to face him, his eyes narrowed slightly with a darkly serious expression the only façade readable to Tora as she stared up at him. "I did not intend my observations to be translated as attacks on your physical appearance. Forgive me. I merely meant to say that you look rather drained and should rest yourself to keep from illness." He told her studiously, his eyes blazing with a silent coolness that caused Tora to shiver slightly.

Quickly recovering herself she grasped Saito by the wrist of the hand that gripped onto her arm and deftly pulled it free, squeezing tightly to exert her point as she glared up at him with tight lips. Saito did not move nor did his expression change however he could not have even if he had wanted to. With a look so powerful he found himself completely attentive and could not look away for a single moment as her eyes gleamed brightly with a raging passion. " _Never_ touch me so demandingly again. In fact, simply stay away from me." She ordered darkly before flinging his hand away from her and quickly left, breezing forwards like a storming cloud.

Tora did not stop until she was safely back at her own room where she quietly slipped inside then undressed, preparing herself for bed. Reaching back Tora released her hair so that it fell in a thick blanket around her shoulders down to her hips and she began to run her fingers through it. She had always worn it long, rarely ever cutting it as her mother had told her it was her best asset. Her mother would spend countless hours combing through all her daughters' hair whilst singing lullabies and telling stories until they had fallen asleep. A small part of Tora didn't want to allow her hair to be cut but if it was deemed necessary then she had no choice.

"Tora? Are you alright?" Chizuru murmured sleepily, sitting up slightly as she noticed Tora's presence.

"I'm fine Chizuru, go back to sleep." Tora assured her, reaching out and lifting the blankets further up Chizuru's body to ensure she was warm before getting into her own bed and settling down. The moment she closed her eyes, however, all she could see was the flash of the sword in the sunlight as it descended for her neck.

Tora sat bolt upright, gasping sharply as a slight sweat stuck to her skin, struggling to thrust the image from her mind. No matter how many times she tried to sleep peacefully her mind was haunted by the terror of almost being killed. She did not fear death but she did fear what came next.

Resigning to defeat Tora got up and slipped into her clothes once more, dressing herself in silence and put up her hair before leaving the room quietly as not to disturb Chizuru, taking her leave then began to walk in the refreshing night air, face turned upwards to the stars. It was a rather beautiful night though a little cold because of the breeze but Tora pushed the chill aside, making her way to the cherry blossom tree were the petals were illuminated under the moonlight, dancing like wisps of silver snow.

Gazing upwards Tora felt the wind as it wrapped around her, running its fingers through her hair as it lifted her tresses from her back as the loose knot began to become undone until finally the wrap fell free and fluttered away, allowing her hair to float freely around her face though she hardly noticed as her eyes were still fixated upwards into the branches of tiny flowers.

"Can't sleep?" A lazy voice questioned and Tora jolted slightly, awakening from her transfixed state and turned her sad eyes to find Souji standing with his arms folded across his chest. "Not surprised if you can't considering you were almost killed today." Tora's eyes remained fixated on him before finally she turned her head away to look back up at the tree.

"You should be resting. You are still injured, Souji-san." She said to him and Souji looked down to his numerous bandages.

"Yeah probably but I was bored of lying down and resting so I figured I'd take a little walk." He answered dismissively and took a few steps closer until he was standing at Tora's side. "What are you looking at anyway? What's so special about this tree?"

"It's beautiful." She replied simply, gazing upwards still as she closed her eyes and breathed in the comforting scent of the blossoms. "The reason I asked to be executed here was because I knew it would be the place where I'd feel most at peace. The smell and sight of the blossom bring me comfort and so I felt it the best place to die."

"I see." Souji answered, looking at the blossom for a moment before his attention returned to Tora. Her hair hung loosely around her face and he couldn't help but stare a moment as it danced on the breeze like ribbons of coppery silk. The enchantment of her presence however was quickly broken as he began to cough, a dull ache and pain stabbing him as he lifted his arm and coughed into the fabric of his sleeve until he could taste the blood in his mouth as it spattered outward.

It was foul tasting and it made him want to retch however he dragged breath back into his body, hunched over slightly as he recovered himself and drew back his arm to see it stained with his own blood. He glared at it as it seemed to mock him, crowing at his own dwindling health whilst every other part of him ached sorely from his injuries. Souji clenched his hand into a fist, seething slightly in a silent anger however when he realised that a hand was touching his back he lifted his face to find Tora was worriedly standing with him, eyes flickering softly and he blinked at the expression.

Without a word Tora reached out with her hand and lifted his face by touching his chin, tenderly turning it to the side as she drew out a fresh handkerchief and carefully wiped away the blood that was trickling down from his lips over his chin, cleaning it away before lifting his arm to then dab at the excess blood before finally she pressed the blood stained handkerchief into his palm then curled his fingers over it. "You should carry one with you just in case." She told him quietly, her hands still holding his. "Is there anything I can get you?"

Souji blinked at her again before looking down to her hands. They were so soft and warm despite the cold air and they were oddly comforting even though the gesture had been miniscule. "Souji-san?" She questioned again and he abruptly awoke then looked away, his face hardening as he withdrew his hand.

"I'm fine." He answered and took a step back away from her. "You should keep away unless you want to get sick too."

"I'm not worried. Come on, I'll walk with you back to your room. It's late and you'll only hinder your healing if you remain out in the cold like this wearing so little to keep you warm." Tora informed him as she undid the belt around her waist and slid her outer robe from her shoulders, making Souji recoil slightly with a stutter.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He demanded to know but Tora ignored him as she flung out the garment and settled it around Souji's shoulders, ignoring his protests then slipped her hand into his to tug him forwards, leading him back to his room and Souji soon lost all words and found himself walking forwards without question.

Tora guided Souji back to bed, helping him to settle down and even picked up the cloth from the bowl of water that had been left in his room, wringing it out then gently began to sponge off his face as he breathed heavily, resting his head back against his pillow and closed his eyes to enjoy the attention he was receiving though he was also exhausted.

He couldn't help but note how gentle Tora's touch was, how careful and controlled her movements when tending to him. It was a complete contrast to how he had seen her fight with brutality and swift efficiency. "I gotta say, Tora-chan. You're something else." Souji murmured and Tora stopped, looking down at Souji in surprise as he opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her, cracking a half smile as he reached up from under his cover to run his fingers through her long hair, watching as the tresses slipped through like inky water.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She answered finally, giving a small smile as she reached across and brushed aside the locks of hair that had fallen out of place. "Sleep well Souji-san. You'll feel better very soon I have no doubt." Tora made to get up and go but a hand quickly snatched hers and she stiffened, looking down to a bleary eyed and shivering Souji.

"Stay. Please." His quiet plea touched Tora's heart, warming her chest so she nodded and resumed her seat beside him, removing his hand from hers to slide the arm back under the covers to keep warm before settling a hand on his head, gently nursing back his hair to offer him comfort and reassurance as Souji finally closed his eyes and began to drift into sleep.

Tora stayed with him as he continuously awoke then fell into a slumber once more, restless and unstill so she remained at his side, offering a small smile every time he awoke and looked towards her sleepily. With the door open there was always some light in the room, making it easy for Tora to see and the quietness allowed her to listen to Souji's breathing, measuring exactly how deep he slept until finally she was confident that the worst was over and that he had now completely succumbed.

Brushing back through his hair a few more times Tora gave a soft smile before exhaling, drawing back and rising to her feet as silently as possible so that she didn't disturb Souji. When she turned around, however, she came face to face with a stern lipped Hijikata, his outline illuminated by the moonlight. "Matsumoto-kun." He greeted, features relaxing all at once and Tora blinked at him before giving a respectful bow then drew away from Souji's room, sliding the door shut behind her. "Is Souji alright?"

"Yes I believe so. He just pushed himself a little too far this evening." She informed quietly in a whisper as she felt her hair brush against her cheek and she instantly blushed, quickly pulling back her hair and twisted it modestly away from her neck then tucked it down the back of her collar.

"I see you are unable to sleep. Is it because of nightmares?" Hijikata questioned and Tora started slightly before looking away guiltily, unable to answer. "You must know that it was never our intention to kill you from the beginning. Kondo-san wouldn't have allowed it and neither would I. There is no reason to be afraid now." Hijikata reasoned gently as he gestured for Tora to walk with him away from Souji's room.

"Yes I understand that now, however it will take a little time for me to recover from the shock. It may not have seemed like it but I was secretly terrified at the thought of dying. I have not yet made peace with myself." Hijikata nodded his head in understanding, walking beside Tora with a curious expression in his eyes as he regarded her.

"There is no need to worry now. Your tests are over and you have proven yourself honourable and loyal. Even when Heisuke-kun offered you a chance of escape you did not take it." Tora started slightly, staring at Hijikata in shock before chuckling softly, lowering her head in understanding.

"You arranged for him to try and free me to test my word of honour." She realised and Hijikata nodded his head.

"Indeed. Had you chosen to escape we would not have stopped you, yet you chose to remain. I am curious to know why. Why would you choose death over life?"

"Because I gave my word that I would not try to run away. There was no reason for me to leave as I had nothing to run to and no way of supporting myself all the way back to Edo. I could not live with the shame had I chosen to flee so I knew that I had no choice but to stay." Tora explained, lifting her head once more. "But I am glad that I have been allowed to live. There is still so much that I wish to do and see, I feel as if my life is very far from being over."

"Yes I agree. For one so young it would be a travesty of justice to cut your life short so suddenly." Hijikata said before stopping and Tora blinked when she realised that they were at her room. "Now please, try to sleep. You are worryingly pale and we do not want you to become ill once again." Hijikata reached out and placed a hand upon Tora's shoulder in a friendly gesture, his warm eyes shining down at her from the reflection of the moonlight. "I hope you sleep well."

"Thank you Hijikata-san. I shall try." She promised, giving a final bow before slipping inside her room where Hijikata watched her leave before exhaling and moving on, enjoying the silvery touch of the moonlight under the blistery breeze that carried the petals of blossoms in a serene dance across the courtyard.


	7. Chapter 7

Tora walked through the street wearing a kimono, her hair tied back in a typical womanly style whilst carrying with her a pack which she gradually filled with items of food off the list she had been given. As it was her turn to collect the food supplies for the Shinsengumi she had persuaded them to allow her to go as a woman in the hope that she would be able to receive better bargains and haggle over the prices more successfully than any of the others had ever managed.

She wore a pale violet coloured dress with yellow flowers and a red obi around her waist with her mother's pin in her hair and her sisters' scarf tying around the outside of her obi to finish off her outfit, the singed end tucked out of sight. With such possessions so close to her Tora felt far more relaxed as she walked without a weapon save for a knife which she had been given by Kondo as a means to protect herself should trouble arise.

As Tora looked over the vegetables she selected a few and questioned the price which the stall tender, a young man around her own age, quickly supplied to her. "It is rather superior quality produce, I admit." Tora mused before giving a wistful sigh. "But I do not think I could afford all this on my budget with so many mouths to feed. I am very sorry but I think I will only be able to buy half this much." She began and the young gentleman quickly began to barter.

"Well young lady, for one as lovely as you I am certain a more agreeable price could be reached. Do you have children?"

"Oh no! Of course not." Tora giggled, hiding her lips behind her sleeve. "I have many brothers and a sister that I look after as our parents are passed away. I've been looking after them all since I was fourteen." She explained and the conversation continued until she had managed to barter her way down to a third of the original price and bought more than she needed with money still left over so she thanked the stall tender then moved on to get the rest of the supplies.

After she had purchased a huge sack of rice for a fifth of what was asked for Tora walked away rather smug, struggling with it in her arms as the rice seller scratched his head in wonder. The asking price had been ridiculous to begin with even though it was excellent quality so Tora assured herself that it was a rather fair deal.

Whilst walking towards the ink shop, however, her eye caught a slight scuffle on the other side of the street and she stopped, seeing that those passing by were quickly moving out of the way, allowing her a clear view of what was happening. A woman, two children and a man stood amid a group of furious looking samurai who towered above them menacingly.

"Your little brats should learn some manners! They should be grateful we work so hard to liberate them from injustice. Now hand over all your money as a means to repay us for their insults!" One was shouting and Tora moved closer, her eyes narrowing as some people stopped to watch what was happening.

"Please sir, my children meant no harm I'm certain. Please accept my apology, I shall punish them for certain, just please do not take our money, we have been saving all year to prepare for winter!" The pottery shop owner pleaded as the rogue samurai all smirked darkly.

"Oh really? Well in that case we should punish you too for raising such ignorant and insubordinate little bastards." The two children, a boy and a girl, were quivering in fear as they clutched at their mother who hugged them protectively to her, the three of them cowering as the man grovelled on the floor. Anger flared up inside Tora as she saw the injustice before her. "Smash the shop!"

"No! No please!" Without thinking Tora began to spin, giving a growl as she gripped onto the edges of her sack of rice and once she had gained the momentum she required, flung it straight at the rogue samurai. It slammed into one of them in the back, forcing them to lurch forwards with a yell and slammed into two others as they hit the floor.

"Leave them alone you brutes. You should learn some respect for innocent civilians!" Tora yelled angrily as she strode forwards, slipping her crate from her shoulders and let it slide gently to the ground as she faced the samurai who now all turned on her. "They are just children and I'm sure you deserved whatever insult they threw at you, now leave this place and do not even think about returning!" Tora thrust a finger towards them, glaring accusingly with blazing eyes and for a moment the samurai halted, starting in shock before quickly recovering themselves.

"What is this? You dare to question us girl?" One of them demanded as they all turned on her and the shop keeper quickly took this distraction to escape, drawing his children and wife further into his shop where he cowered behind his door but looked out through a small crack, still shivering in fear.

"I ask no questions. I demand that you leave this poor people alone." Tora retorted boldly as she shifted her stance slightly, preparing to move should the samurai choose to attack.

"It appears you're the one in need of a lesson in manners, girl. You should know your place is not to speak back to those superior to you." Slowly the several samurai began to advance, their fists clenching as they circled around Tora and her eyes darted attentively to each face, marking each one and their positions as she took slow and steady breaths.

When the first fist came flying towards her Tora danced to the side and rammed her knee up into the rouge samurai's gut with a move as swift as a viper strike, crushing the breath from his lungs before striking the back of his head and effectively knocked him out. As the man dropped her eyes lifted calmly to meet the others. "Who's next?" She queried simply, turning to glance to them.

"You'll pay for that one, girl. Let's see how brave you feel when we carve up that pretty face of yours." The moment a blade was drawn and slashed straight for her Tora drew her knife and deflected the blow, her feet dancing on the ground as she moved from side to side, avoiding several strikes and slashes with only her knife to defend herself. "Stay still you little bitch!"

The crowd around her were quickly in shock, staring wide eyed as Tora held her own however with the weakness of her meagre weapon against stronger swords she soon found her blade flying from her hand as the superior strength outmatched hers. Now defenceless Tora gasped, her mind racing as the next strike aimed straight for her face, her body preparing to leap backwards.

Without warning her movement collided with a solid body and an arm quickly anchored itself around her, drawing her protectively close but not inappropriately so as a blade lifted and blocked the attack cleanly, the sharp ring echoing in her ears as her breath exhaled with relief and she turned her head to find herself dangerously close to Saito.

His expression was hard and stony, more so than usual and as the other rogue samurai started in shock several other figures cloaked in the Shinsengumi blue robe launched straight into the attack, crossing blades with the opposing samurai. "You jerks have got some nerve attacking a young girl like that!" Harada snarled darkly, his spear holding back two blades at once before he kicked them back. "You do not deserve to be called samurai!"

"It's the Shinsengumi!" Whispers began to murmur through the crowd and Tora was surprised to find that the presence of the Shinsengumi struck more fear into them than the rouge samurai themselves.

"Are you alright?" Saito questioned softly as his opponent backed off a little, gritting his teeth as he focused on his new target.

"Yes. I'm fine." Tora nodded her head minutely as her eyes glowered at the samurai opposite her. "Thank you." Saito nodded his head then gently pushed her to the side, guiding her away from the fighting before powering forwards, striking straight through his opponent's sword and Tora's mouth dropped wide open as it shattered upon impact, breaking in half with a single blow. She had not realised what power Saito wielded. He seemed so gentle, so quiet that it was almost impossible to believe.

He finished the battle in under a breath, Tora staring as the other Shinsengumi also dispatched the other samurai, capturing those that did not choose to run and they were swiftly chased after. "Will you be alright alone?" Harada demanded to know towards Tora. "Did they hurt you? Are you sure you're alright?"

"Of course sir, I am perfectly well. I thank you and your companions for so valiantly coming to my rescue." Tora announced and instantly numerous stares were directed her way as she bowed. "Thank you very much." Harada started in confusion, frowning down at Tora and was about to question her when Saito lay a hand on his shoulder, giving a small nod and Harada instantly caught on.

"It was nothing. Take care of yourself now." He replied before hurrying after the others, Saito quickly following suit however he stopped before Tora and gave her an intense stare, looking her over carefully as if to verify for himself that she was indeed unharmed before rushing after the others also.

"Are you crazy?" Someone instantly demanded of Tora the moment they were gone. "You could have been killed!"

"Of course not, I am very well aware of my own capabilities and was certain I could handle a few thugs like those rogue samurai." Tora answered simply as she collected her knife and slid it back into her belt, concealing it well from sight once more. "But I was very lucky those Shinsengumi samurai happened to be passing by when they did or I may have been injured."

"Lucky? Those brutes do nothing but disturb the peace and destroy everything in their wake." One person muttered and Tora instantly sent a murderous glare straight to them, making them gulp and freeze in place as she rounded on them.

"You are narrow minded indeed if you see fit to place the blame solely on the Shinsengumi. They are good people and warriors of the old code. They adhere to honour, compassion and loyalty whereas those rogue samurai seek only to benefit themselves. If my father were still alive today he would be ashamed to see such men carry a sword." Tora announced boldly as she picked up her crate and shouldered it dutifully after having reclaimed her dagger and her sack of rice. "If I had the choice, I would place my life in the hands of the Shinsengumi over any other. At least they know it is wrong to attack those that are weak and defenceless." All eyes were wide in awed shock as Tora began to walk away, heading for the ink shop however as she neared her destination she felt a gentle tug on her sleeve and she stopped to look down at the two children of the pottery shop owner.

"Please miss, we want to thank you for saving us." They told her with winsome expressions, their eyes glittering up at her. "You saved our papa's shop!"

"It was nothing, really." She assured them with a smile then looked around as she sensed the mother walking towards her with a warm tenderness in her smile.

"You were very brave coming to our aid. Please, is there some way we can thank you? We have a little money spare that we are willing to give to you should you wish it." She said then bowed her head, extending the offered coin but Tora gently pushed it back towards her.

"I did not intervene with the intention of receiving tokens of gratitude or payment. I simply wanted to help." She explained as she reached out and gently ruffled the girl's hair, making her smile widen as she giggled. "Please you two, mind how you speak to people. Rudeness is not an admirable quality no matter to whom it is directed."

"We promise to be better." They chorused and Tora nodded her head in acceptance before turning and entering the ink shop. She bartered her way into receiving several free samples and paid a little less because of a discount, leaving with money still clinking in the purse she had been given. With everything now checked off her list Tora struggled with the weight of the sack of rice, shifting it in her arms until she had it secure before beginning to walk back to headquarters with her prizes, feeling rather proud of her successful venture.

As Tora neared the bridge she spotted a familiar figure waiting on the other side, no longer wearing the blue robes of the Shinsengumi. The passive expression lifted to meet hers however Tora softened as their eyes met, a small smile tugging on her lips as she halted in her steps and simply regarded Saito as he stood in the light of the setting sun.

After a moment his face also relaxed, the corners of his lips turning upwards slightly as he then moved forwards, approaching Tora with long, measured steps and only stopped when they met in the middle of the bridge. "Tora-chan, that sack looks rather heavy. Please, allow me to carry it for you."

"Thank you Saito-san, I appreciate the help." Tora sighed in deep relief, allowing Saito to take the sack from her and she began to rub her aching arms to soothe away the pain as she stepped to Saito's side and began to walk with him back to headquarters. "Were you injured at all Saito-san? I can see a little blood on your clothes."

"It is not mine so there's no need to be concerned. I was not injured in the excursion." He replied to her in his monotonous but oddly soft voice, his eyes not once looking her way. "Though I will admit, I was rather surprised that you chose to face so many opponents on your own with little to defend yourself. I had thought you to be much more intelligent than that."

"You were mistaken, I am famous for being reckless and impulsive." Tora chuckled to herself. "You only need to ask Chizuru to confirm it." As they walked Tora noticed how practically everyone they passed stared at them, whispering behind hands and she quickly lowered her head, giving a sigh as a slight blush of embarrassment touched her cheeks.

"Why are you blushing? Is there something the matter?" Saito questioned and Tora glanced his way quickly before turning her head away slightly.

"I do not like how everyone is staring. Do the people here really hate the Shinsengumi that much?" She asked and Saito was silent for a while so she hung her head a little lower, hiding away from the staring gazes of strangers as they walked.

"When we first arrived here, we did not make a good name for ourselves. There were several incidents which tarnished the reputation of the Shinsengumi, therefore the people are naturally afraid of us." He explained eventually and Tora looked at him for a moment, unable to understand exactly how a misunderstanding on this level could occur. Could the people not see how good the Shinsengumi were at protecting the peace? "You should not worry, we are used to it now."

"But still…" Shaking her head Tora frowned slightly, shooting a sidelong look at Saito as he continued to fixate his gaze forwards. She was a little bewildered as to why he had waited for her, more so after that night where she had allowed her temper to get the better of her and she had angrily snapped at him. Guilt weighed heavily on her mind as the peaceful looking Saito walked by her side. "Why are you here Saito-san? Shouldn't you be on patrol with Harada-san and the others?"

"Once we had captured the rogue samurai we agreed that someone should go to seek you out and ensure your safety. Our patrol was almost finished and we were returning back to headquarters when we came across your dilemma so there was no need for me to return directly. I offered to go and seek you. Also, I noticed that you were carrying a lot of heavy things." Tora blinked in surprise then blushed slightly, a secret smile touching her lips as Saito quietly looked her way, seeing the expression for himself before hurriedly averting his eyes as she looked back at him.

"Well in that case, thank you Saito-san." She told him as they approached the entrance to headquarters where Harada, Shinpachi and Heisuke quickly hurried towards her, all of them wearing expressions of concern as they ran.

"Tora-chan! Are you alright? Harada told us what happened in the market." Heisuke demanded to know, leaning close to Tora as he gripped her arms and gave her a firm shake. "Are you crazy? You can't go up against so many rogue samurai with only a knife as a weapon, you could have been killed!"

"I foresaw no reason to be overly concerned with my opponents, Heisuke-kun." Tora answered softly as she brushed off Heisuke's grip and unslung the crate of vegetables and supplies from her shoulders, rubbing them gingerly as they ached from the weight. "So don't worry, I'm perfectly fine and that's all that matters."

"In that case, allow me to take that for you." Shinpachi smiled gallantly and lifted up the crate however he instantly balked, surprised by how much it weighed and quickly had to adjust himself as he yelped. "Exactly how much did you buy? This is heavy!"

"I'm sorry Shinpachi, if it's too heavy then I'd be happy to carry it again." Tora offered and extended a hand however Shinpachi shook his head and lifted the crate onto his back.

"No it's fine, it's just you didn't need to buy _this_ much. Did you spend all the money you were given?" Harada turned a scowl to Saito who stood quietly among the group, his eyes fixated on Tora as he admired how feminine she looked with her hair elegantly combed back and her clothes complimenting her features. "You idiot Saito, you should have offered to carry more than just a sack of rice for Tora-chan. Where're your manners?"

"I apologise, had I known the crate had been so heavy then I would have offered to carry it also. I did not realise." He answered but Tora turned a warm smile onto him.

"There's no need for apologies, it wasn't that heavy after a while and no, there's still plenty of money left over. Look." She drew out the purse and shook the coins out into her hand carefully as not to drop any and they instantly stared at the amount that remained, mouths hanging open as the three of them stared.

"How come you still have so much? Did you steal most of this?" Heisuke questioned so Tora clucked her tongue disapprovingly.

"Of course not, I am simply very good at getting excellent bargains and bartering the prices of items. I even got free samples of things that we need such as thread, medicinal herbs and inks as well." She explained as she returned the coins to the purse. "I should really get started on dinner and return everything to Hijikata-san, he was running low on ink this morning and no doubt needs more by now." Tora mused and Shinpachi determinedly began to stride towards the kitchens.

"Then let's go! I can't wait to see what the food tastes like tonight. It's got to be better than what Harada always buys anyway, he always picks the worst of the meat and vegetables."

"Hey, you're just as bad!" Harada shot after him as Heisuke and Tora laughed together.

"Well, I'll see you later Tora-chan. You take care now, be sure to call if you need any help!" He waved before running after Harada and Shinpachi, leaving Tora alone with Saito. At the same time they looked at one another then quickly averted their gazes, blushing slightly as they cleared their throats.

"I will take this to the kitchen for you." He said and Tora quickly jerked awake.

"Yes, thank you. That would be most helpful." Without another word Saito picked up the sack of rice and began to walk away, leaving Tora to quicken her step and catch up to him. She struggled to find the courage to speak, however as she reached into her pocket sleeve, she found the small item that she had purchased from her own money that she had brought with her to Kyoto, a gift for Saito by means of apologising for the other night. "Uh…Saito-san? I owe you an apology." Tora began, fighting off her nerves so that she spoke clearly, though her eyes narrowed slightly. "For the other night, I lost my temper with you without just cause, so I am sorry for being so rude." She stopped walking a few feet from the kitchens, Saito blinking as he turned to face her.

"There is no need to apologise, I understand you were feeling emotional at the time. Your reactions were not unjustifiable." He answered in his soft voice which instantly brought calmness to Tora's soul, allowing her to relax and smile fondly back at him, making his heart thump firmly in his chest and he had to hold back a choke on the breath he'd been holding.

"All the same, please allow me to make amends." She requested, stepping closer to him and pulled out a slim box which she held out to him. "This is for you, please accept it with my apologies. I hope that we can start again, this time as friends." Bowing her head respectfully as she held out the gift, Saito slowly took it from her, shifting the rice into one arm. Without another word Tora took it from him, holding it in both her arms and moved past him towards the kitchens, leaving him standing alone in the small garden patch where they grew some of their own herbs.

Slightly baffled, Saito eased open the lid and looked inside to find a slim amulet for health and protection inside, the calligraphy beautifully written and decorated with a glass bead and golden tassel. For a moment he was unsure of what to do or even to think until a natural warmth grew inside him, making his features soften as he closed the lid and tucked the gift into his folds, hiding it away so that he could keep it all to himself for the time being. He was charmed by the thoughtfulness of the woman that had joined their ranks, his curiousness of her extending all the more.


	8. Chapter 8

"I got it!" Shinpachi suddenly yelled aloud as Tora served him some more of her home made miso soup, startling her enough to spill a little of the hot food onto her leg and she hissed slightly, hurrying to wipe away the spillage as Shinpachi grinned. "You don't have to _pretend_ to be a boy, since it's never going to work, we'll just say that you're Kondo-san's sister and you're here to help with chores and take over the kitchens!" He declared, cheeks a little red from where he had been drinking a little too much sake.

"Shinpachi, that might actually be a half decent idea." Harada chuckled, saluting his drink as Kondo pondered the idea for a few moments. "Who knew? You actually do have a brain up there."

"Hey, what you trying to say you bastard?" Shinpachi demanded, slurring his words slightly so Tora confiscated his sake and replaced it with food instead. "Hey! Tora- _chan_!"

"I think you have had enough, Shinpachi-san. You are quite clearly intoxicated." Giving him a stern look, Shinpachi complained as others laughed at him whilst Tora continued to serve, Chizuru handling the drinks. "Chi, I think Shinpachi should refrain from drinking anymore alcohol tonight."

"Understood, I'll make sure to give him water from now on." She nodded her head, the two of us sharing a smile before passing one another by.

"I have to agree with Shinpachi, Tora is too distinguishable. I think our only option is to accept her as staff and claim her to be your relative, Kondo-san. That way, her reputation is not tarnished and she will remain under our protection still." Sannan-san offered, accepting some more food from Tora who gave Kondo a warm smile.

"I would be glad to be your little sister, Kondo-san, I think people will fall for the ruse."

"Well, I'm not opposed to it either. Anyone under the Shinsengumi roof is family anyway, so this shouldn't be too hard! Besides, very few people know that you're here anyway, we can easily say you've only recently moved here from out of town to keep an eye on me." He laughed, patting his belly. "Ah, excellent food as always, thank you Chizuru, Tora."

"You're welcome, please have as much as you like. There's plenty to go around." Tora said as Chizuru also called back with a smile, everyone relaxing with the two girls emitting their calming and bright auras which instantly lightened any mood. Tora hardly noticed due to her business that she was almost constantly being watched, and not always by the same pair of eyes. Every detail about her was being recorded. Her movements, gestures, smiles, expressions, everything that could be observed was absorbed into ever watchful eyes.

The next day, the arrangements were made for Tora to be officially introduced as Kondo's younger sister, which meant unfortunately that she could no longer share her room with Chizuru, who for safety still had to masquerade as a boy. Neither of them minded as Tora was only moved to the next room and they were still close, so it hardly mattered. All the same, as Tora smiled and greeted everyone officially, she could not help but lose her warmth when she came face to face with Itou. In order to conceal herself, she had taken particular care to change her hairstyle and even wore a little makeup to ensure that Itou did not recognise her. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, such a lovely cherry blossom as you needs careful and delicate nourishment in order to blossom, yet I see that you are well on your way to becoming the loveliest flower I have ever seen." Of course, blinded by his own foolishness, Itou was never the wiser. Tora shuddered slightly at the words but forced a smile to her lips, hiding her lower face behind a fan.

"You are too kind." She answered, glancing up at Kondo who quietly placed a hand of reassurance on her shoulder, the heavy weight allowing her to draw strength from its firmness so she drew herself up a little taller. Once all introductions were over, some of the captains came to speak to her in friendly conversation, complimenting her appearance and that she looked much better dressed as a woman than as a man. "You should see Chizuru when she's all dressed up. She is quite a sight to behold." Tora whispered to them secretly, winking as Chizuru continued to serve drinks, none the wiser.

"No way! I want to see Chizuru-chan all dressed up just like you!" Heisuke gaped with Shinpachi and Harada all for once in agreement. Leaving them to their discussion, Tora left the men to continue her business and left her outer robe in her room, letting down her hair to then tie it back into a simple knot in the centre of her back, pinning back her fringe with her mother's hairpin before getting to work, beginning with sweeping the yard. She worked through her chores until past sundown, not stopping until everything for the day was done and she went to bed sufficiently sleepy, wanting nothing more than to rest, however on her way, she heard a disturbance in one of the outhouses, including a cry from a voice she knew all too well.

"Chizuru!" Quickly jumping off the wooden platform she slipped into her shoes with the utmost haste, racing towards the sound however Hijikata, Saito and Souji had all beaten me to her. Hijikata was dragging a rather dumbfounded and shocked looking Chizuru, making Tora skid to a halt with laboured breath as she reached the outhouse. "Chizuru! Chi!" Tora called out for her, making to run forwards with an outstretched hand to claim her back but Saito caught her with an arm around the middle, stopping her from going after them.

"Not now, you must be quiet." He murmured softly, placing his other hand against Tora's shoulder and she immediately calmed down, looking his way before turning to see what had happened inside the outhouse, however all she saw was a glimpse of white hair and what appeared to be Sannan-san's form on the ground. "Do not speak of this to anyone. Understand?" He gave Tora a little nudge, trying to get her to contemplate what was happening, however her firm gaze fixated on his, cool and calm yet threatening to spark ablaze.

"Is she hurt?" After a brief moment, Saito shook his head. "Good. That is a relief to me." Exhaling to loosen her tense limbs, Tora stepped back and gripped her arms, glancing away from Saito with a slight blush of embarrassment as Souji remained inside, tending to an unconscious Sannan-san. "Do you need any assistance?"

"No, we got it. Just go back to your room and stay there." Souji ordered in his usual harsh tone, however over the months spent in their company, Tora had grown accustomed to it. All the while, Saito never looked away from her.

"Very well, I shall leave you then. Goodnight Saito-san, Souji." Bowing her head, Tora walked away back to her room, however she could not help but feel concerned, glancing back the way Chizuru had been very quickly carted off to. Would she really be alright? It was not that Tora did not trust Hijikata, however she could not entirely rely on his character when around Chizuru, as in her opinion, there was no one better suited to protecting Chizuru than herself. Disturbed and greatly troubled, Tora found no peace as she paced inside her room, waiting to hear for Chizuru to return, however when she heard footsteps, they did not sound like Chizuru's.

Sliding her door open quickly, her shoulders went lax as she saw Saito walking towards her door, not stopping even as she had opened the door. "Saito-san. Where is Chizuru? Is she alright? What happened to Sannan-san? Why was his hair white just like those…" Saito suddenly sped forwards like a rush of a shadow, making Tora's eyes widen in alarm as he pressed a hand against her mouth, sealing it shut and all at once, pushed her inside and slid the door shut behind him, trapping her against the wall and the single candle that she burned was snuffed out, plunging them both into momentary darkness until the moonlight allowed their eyes to adjust and Tora remained staring in shock at Satio's uncharacteristic behaviour.

"Asking so many questions when anyone could be listening is unwise." He said to her quietly before pulling back, taking several steps away with a dip of his head in apology, giving Tora a few feet of space so that she could recover herself.

"Y-Yes, I understand. Forgive me, I was just concerned." Tora explained, gripping onto her arm a little nervously as she looked away, a heavy rosy hue dusting her cheeks. Tora could not control the heat rising to her face or the sudden nervousness that she began to feel when usually, Saito was always such a calming presence for her. "It's just…I worry about Chizuru."

"Yes, I understand." Saito assured her, bowing his head into his scarf slightly and as he looked down, Tora dared to lift her eyes to try and read his face. As always, Saito was as undiscerning as ever, however that did not dissuade Tora from continually trying. One day she would understand him, it was a solemn vow she had taken upon herself. "But you need not worry. Hijikata-san may seem unforgiving, but he will not go back on his word to protect Chizuru. It is not in his nature to break a vow." This brought Tora a small measure of comfort, however now her worry centred on Sannan-san. She knew very little of the secrets of the Shinsengumi, however she knew for certain that there was something happening in the shadows of this order, especially considering she knew she had not been dreaming when those white haired monsters had attacked. No one had ever answered her questions and Tora knew better than to ask too many, however she could not help but continue wondering.

"Sannan-san…he's not going to become like…them…is he?" For once, Saito heard a small degree of timidity from Tora, her voice quiet and a little shaky as she thought back to how she had nearly lost her life in that fight. She did not know if she would be able to face one of those again, much less if they were that of a friend, however when Saito noticed her discomfort, he sought to appease her, stepping closer until he was close enough to reach out a hand and place it upon her shoulder.

"I do not believe so." He murmured softly before touching her chin, making her lift her gaze to meet his, their eyes gleaming in the moonlight. Where hers were bright and sharp, his were softened by the silver glow, shimmering richly which drew Tora unconsciously closer, feeling his cooling fingers as he continued to hold her chin, tilting her head at just the right angle to expose her face fully. She was more beautiful each day he saw her, noticing new things almost with every glance. Never before had he felt to be so compatible with a woman. He wanted nothing more than to be closer to her, so he pushed the boundaries, allowing her to lean towards him with only the slightest of guidance from his hand as her eyes began to slowly slide shut, focusing on his lips as they became the centre of her world.

Before her mind could catch up to what her body was naturally craving, Tora had lifted her hands to rest against Saito's chest, one hand curling into the softness of his white scarf and she rose up onto her toes to reach his lips, touching them intimately with her own as Saito closed the last of the distance by meeting her at the centre, shutting out all other thoughts as their warm embrace deepened but did not hasten. Saito's calming presence quelled the thundering in her chest and her mind allowed itself to go blank, comforted by the quiet strength that he emitted which naturally enveloped her. In contrast, Saito felt strengthened and empowered by this kiss, Tora filling him with her own resolution of character as he remained standing very still, not wanting to startle her.

His one hand remained at her chin, remaining as intimate as he dared but did not lift the other hand, wanting to allow her room and space to back away should she suddenly change her mind, however much to his pleasure, she did not. When they did finally break apart, it was to draw air into their spent lungs. For a moment they simply stared at one another, both of them blushing blatantly in their embarrassment, unable to explain what had just happened between them. Tora felt happy, very happy, yet she could not help but feel a little vulnerable and timid in the wake of what they had just shared, being her first kiss. Saito was also at a loss for words, uncertain of what to do so he began by letting Tora go and stepping away, once more giving her space to move where she will without feeling trapped by him.

Quickly they averted their gazes, recovering their breath until finally, Saito bowed his head respectfully and without a word, quietly slipped away, closing the door behind him as Tora gripped her heart which once more started to thunder in her chest the moment Saito was gone from the immediate vicinity. Reality hitting her all at once, she slid to the ground and clapped a hand over her mouth, still feeling the warmth of Saito's kiss against her lips as a tingling sensation began to fill her core and move up to her neck until she started shivering. If sleep had eluded her before, Tora knew that she was unlikely to get any now so with a furious blush, she prepared for a long night ahead of her, mind reeling with that kiss as it played over and over again in her head until finally, she went to sleep with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Several weeks seemed to fly by without Tora even noticing just how much time had passed since she and Chizuru had left Kyoto. Out of necessity she had ended up learning a fair bit about medical aid from Chizuru whenever the men of the Shinsengumi returned injured, assisting with treatments to the best of her ability. The Shinsengumi were grateful to them both, even though Tora insisted that it was Chizuru who did most of the work. All the same, Tora would not have her life any other way, feeling quite at home surrounded by people whom she called her friends.

She cared for them all so much that, when they came asking her for help with information gathering, she could not refuse. Besides, Chizuru needed protection and that was what Tora intended to do. Although the mission required both girls to dress as geishas, Tora was more concerned with how nervous Chizuru was looking as they sat opposite Hijikata and Kondo, with Souji on her left so she reached out and placed her warm, steady hand over her friend's, holding onto it securely as she bowed her head. "Please rely on us, Kondo-san, Hijikata-san. We will not disappoint you." She spoke with such clarity that Chizuru immediately felt braver, sucking in a breath before bowing her head also.

"I will do my best!" Kondo looked happy enough though Tora noticed that Hijikata was not entirely comfortable with the idea. All the same, Souji was sent to retrieve all the captains of the Shinsengumi, who were given their roles and duties after the briefing. Tora was somehow able to keep from glancing over to Saito, whom she had been unable to utter a single word to since that night in her room. It was very uncomfortable to be close to him and she felt the nerves plucking at her heartstrings, however she merely narrowed her eyes and focused through her feelings, keeping all evidence from her face. "So that's everything. As such, everything is in your hands." Kondo finished, tucking his hands into his sleeves as everyone sat up straighter.

"Sir!" Tora exhaled softly, closing her eyes as Chizuru inched a little closer to her for comfort, so Tora gave her an encouraging smile, wanting her to relax.

"Hang in there you two." Harada consoled warmly as he slid open the door to leave. "I'll fly right on over if anything happens in there tonight." His reassurance made Chizuru smile further, becoming a little more confident with the knowledge that her friends were close by her side and that she had no real reason to be afraid.

"Same here." Shinpachi agreed, so Tora and Chizuru glanced at one another before they both nodded their heads.

"Okay, we're relying on you." Heisuke, however, was not happy with the plan at all. Tora suspected it was because it would put Chizuru in danger and Heisuke was quite fond of her. Being close in age, they were good friends and Tora suspected that Heisuke thought of Chizuru as a little sister.

"Wait a minute, what the heck do you think might happen?!" He demanded to know, eyes flashing dangerously and defensively in Chizuru's defence.

"Heisuke, you're being a pain. If you act too worried about things, you're only going to make Chizuru feel all the more nervous." Harada reasoned with the slightly irritated Heisuke who continued to protest, however Harada continued to speak in a calm and reasonable tone. "She'll be fine. Saito and Yamizaki will be with her the whole time and so will Tora-chan. Nothing bad will happen to Chizuru. Right Saito?" Everyone looked to the stoic presence that was Saito, who did not move a muscle except for his lips as he spoke.

"Yeah." Heisuke relaxed a little, but the concern did not disappear from his face.

"Even so. Chizuru, you don't need to push yourself like that."

"Thank you Heisuke-kun." Chizuru answered, appearing far more relaxed than before as she sat with her legs almost touching Tora's, sitting rather close to her. "But I'll be alright, after all, Tora-chan will be right there with me, which means absolutely nothing will happen. I have faith in her." Tora dipped her head, giving Chizuru a quick smile before Souji started to talk in a bored drawl.

"What's the big deal? I bet they'll have way more fun over their then spending all of their time cooped up in here. Thanks to a certain warrior lord we all know, I'm dying of boredom will he keeps me on standby here in headquarters." Souji looked accusingly across to Hijikata who merely turned his head to face Souji.

"If you don't like it Souji, then hurry up and recover from that cold. You _were_ coughing in your room this morning, weren't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, you sure got it nice don't you Hijikata-san? You don't catch any colds, do you? I'm green with envy." Amused and smiling softly at the little argument Tora was overhearing, she rose steadily to her feet and exhaled, Chizuru also standing with her lead as the two then bowed their heads to Kondo before beginning to make preparations. Tora had never worn a full geisha outfit before and she was not accustomed to fine dresses. The clothes she usually wore were simple, plain and modest, however she was confident that for Chizuru, she would be able to handle anything that was thrown her way.

Or at least, that was what she thought until she stood in full costume. Tora blinked at her own reflection, face painted pale white with red upon her eyelids, lined with a black accent as her lips were also painted bright red. Her hair was tucked up under an ornate wig of black, the heavy hairpins holding it all together upon her head neatly with her face fully exposed. Her gown was just as heavy but Tora quickly adjusted, shifting slightly before looking at the fine fabric decorated with butterflies in colours that seemed to suit her naturally. It was rather beautiful and for a moment, Tora felt like a true woman. "Chi, I am ready if you…are…" Tora trailed off as she entered the room Chizuru was changing in, staring at her dear friend in awe. "You look enchanting, Chizuru."

"And you look amazing! I had no idea you could look even prettier than usual, Tora-chan." Chizuru answered, looking as beautiful as a flower in full bloom. Tora smiled, blushing slightly as she came to stand at Chizuru's side as the mistress of the establishment, as well as an acquaintance of Chizuru's helped her with her garb.

"You both look so wonderful! I can hardly believe my eyes." San-chan said with a clap of her hands, smiling with glee as Tora touched the two ropes of hair that fell over her shoulders, soft to the touch and almost identical to what the young woman wore. Tora was grateful for the compliments, however at the thought of men staring at her as she served them drinks made her a little nervous. She would have felt much more comfortable had she been able to keep her sword with her, however that was an item not suitable to the character she was pretending to be tonight, so she had been required to leave it at home.

Sighing finally, Tora drew herself up to her full height and drew out her fan, flicking it open elegantly before fluttering it over the bottom half of her face. "Chizuru, leave any distractions to me. I will keep the guests entertained whilst you serve them drinks. Make sure you listen carefully to what they say as I might not be able to hear them very well." Tora guided as the two began to walk to where the supposed Ronin were meant to be drinking heavily and already partially drunk. "The more they drink, the looser their tongues will be, however do not let them drink too much too fast, otherwise they will become too drunk to even speak. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Yes, I will do my very best." Chizuru nodded her head confidently so Tora smiled at her before drawing her close, embracing Chizuru tightly and the younger girl blinked in surprise at Tora's sudden display of affection which she rarely ever showed in public.

"You are very dear to me, Chi, so no matter what happens, you must ensure that you escape here unhurt. Leave everything else to me." Placing her hand carefully upon Chizuru's head, Tora leaned forwards until their brows were touching, sharing a moment together of closeness and understanding.

"Tora-chan, you've always protected me so well. One day, I hope I can protect you the way you do for me. I hope I can become as strong as you are someday." Tora chuckled, pulling back with a softness to her gaze that Chizuru knew that Tora reserved only for her. When they were alone together, Chizuru knew that Tora felt comfortable enough to let go of her mask, to say what she truly felt and allow her emotions to be clear. Chizuru felt it her duty that, in the same way Tora protects her body, Chizuru was meant to protect Tora's precious feelings, as they were as pure and unreserved as sunlight breaking through heavy clouds.

"Someday." Tora agreed before together they entered the side room where their customers drank heavily. There were a flutter of girls in the room, however as Chizuru began to serve, Tora walked around as a distraction, fanning her face and moving in elegant steps towards the back of the room where she could play one of the instruments for entertainment. After the customers settled down once more, they become free with their words, speaking openly of the Shinsengumi and revealing a little of their plans, however Tora had to strain her ears in order to listen though most of the conversation was lost to her.

"Hey you…come serve me!" One of the Ronin demanded, peering closely at Tora who halted her playing, blinking in surprise before she fell back into character.

"Of course." Putting her instrument aside she retrieved a bottle of sake and began to serve the brutish looking man who lacked muscle in his physique and smelled like he had bathed in sake for three days consecutively. Tora served the drink, continuing to smile sweetly even though each time one of them breathed on her, it made her skin crawl and shiver. Some time passed with other whispers being caught by Tora's sharp ears, drinking in the information, however when she noticed that Chizuru had hastily left the room, Tora immediately noticed the man following behind her, red faced and eyes hungry like the wolf.

Immediately feeling her instincts demand that she go after Chizuru, Tora tipped the last of the sake into one of the serving dishes before rising. "I shall go and retrieve more sake for you, gentlemen, please be patient and I will return swiftly." She bowed politely, ensuring that her smile remained fixed to her lips before turning and forcing herself not to hasten her step, wanting to keep up appearances however the moment the door was slid shut behind her, she turned and searched for Chizuru. "Chi!"

Turning right Tora made her was as quickly as she could despite her ridiculous shoes. As she approached a new corridor, she saw Yamizaki-kun and Chizuru hurrying away from a room, his hand clutching hers tightly and Tora halted, gasping slightly before she heard an angered voice calling from behind them. "Damn ninja, show yourself!" Ninja? Tora assumed the Ronin meant Yamizaki, so as she crept forwards slowly, resuming her character as an innocent geisha, she waited as the Ronin managed to stumble out of the room and made to follow after Chizuru. Her eyes flashed dangerously, fan snapping shut in hand and when the Ronin passed her, she turned around with a flurry of fabric and cracked the closed fan down upon the side of his neck, knocking him unconscious with a single blow.

"Now you just stay put." Tora ordered him quietly, sliding her hands back into her sleeves just as the other Ronin picked up on the fact that there was an intruder in their midst, drunkenly beginning to call out with loud, unwelcome voices.

"A ninja? Where is that tricky bastard?!" Sighing softly, Tora shook her head. So much for inconspicuous. To make matters worse, Tora could hear Heisuke shouting out for Chizuru, making a loud ruckus whilst everyone else began to stir from their rooms, seeking the source of the commotion. Everything was going wrong and Tora glanced around, searching for her options. She could attempt to find Chizuru and escape now, or she could stay and fight off the Ronin with the others, however she did not think that she would be able to get Chizuru out of here without anyone noticing with all the fighting that was going on.

"You've got some major balls picking fights with me!" Tora smacked a hand to her face as she heard Heisuke once more, however this time she could hear Harada and Shinpachi joining in with the fisticuffs, some of the drunk Ronin going directly for them. Quickly heading to the edge of the balcony, Tora gazed around, searching for anything to help distract the Ronin but as far as she could see, there were fights happening everywhere, gradually pushing towards the balconies overlooking the courtyard.

"Of course…" She murmured, an idea coming to mind though she blushed heavily at the idea. All the same, desperate times called for desperate measures so she hurriedly made her way down to the courtyard, stopping when she heard some musicians playing inside one of the private rooms so she slid open the door harshly, burning eyes making them squeak and jump as their guests all spluttered. "I need this." Tora snatched some bells from one of the women, taking it from her as the long ribbon rippled with the sudden movement, gracefully dancing as Tora then spun around and strode for the courtyard.

Everywhere she could hear the sound of fists connecting with flesh and the grunts and insults that were being flung everywhere. The courtyard was not very well lit, however with the moonlight that seemed to purposefully filter down, Tora was bathed in its surreal glow. Her eyes scanned her surroundings once more before finally she caught sight of Chizuru who was attempting to make her way to the door, however a fight blocked her path. Sensing a familiar gaze upon her, Chizuru turned around to see Tora watching her so she immediately relaxed. With a smile, Tora touched her lips and gave a nod of her head, understanding passing between them so Chizuru concealed herself away into the shadows, waiting and watching as Tora prepared herself.

Although she was raised a warrior, Tora was now glad for her mother's determined teachings to make her into a lady and a suitable future wife, for now she would be putting all of those lessons into practice. She could only hope that in these shoes, she would not make a fool of herself. Flinging out her kimono so that she had space to move, Tora gracefully lifted her bells high, holding them with both hands so that when she gave a gentle shake, the clear ringing chimed effortlessly throughout the courtyard, catching several people's attention and they stopped their fighting, looking towards the solitary geisha who waited a moment before making a sweeping movement, ensuring to arch her back and move to accentuate her hips before slowing to a halt, pausing in an elegant position before giving the bells another shake.

"Look at that…I've never seen her before!" The more drunk of the Ronin forgot their anger and turned away from their fights, making their opponents blink in confusion as they then went to the edge of the balcony to watch the almost surreal dance that the geisha was performing. Tora spread out her arms, the ribbon spiralling with her movements as she stood on one foot and turned, tilting her head to expose the back of her neck before stepping to the side, dancing slowly and erotically to draw in the attention of her foes. This time she shook the bells twice, slicing the air before dropping her weight towards the ground, sliding around a foot before slowly rising back up, keeping her leg extended until she held a rather uncomfortable but effective position which earned an appreciative hum in response.

"No way, is that Tora?!" Shinpachi stared as he, Harada and Heisuke moved towards the balcony and looked down to the dancing figure. Shinpachi and Heisuke blushed heavily, swallowing back the lump in their throat as strings thrummed, joining in with the dance as Tora chimed her bells once more, guiding the ribbon in a beautiful and artistic twirl around her as she too twirled.

"I've never seen her look like that, she looks…she looks…" Heisuke could not even find the words as he found himself unable to look away. Utterly transfixed, they all watched with open mouths as Tora continued to dance, sweeping around the courtyard with the music as it lulled the anger away, calming everyone who watched as they continued to filter in from various rooms and places, drawn to the strange music and the sense that something was happening. Chizuru saw her chance and when she looked towards Tora, their eyes met. Tora nodded her head firmly, shaking her bells at the door and Chizuru took her chance, going behind the other men as they watched in awe, not even noticing as Chizuru timidly crept behind them and escaped.

Satisfied that Chizuru was alright, Tora kept up with the dance, knowing that there were others who still needed to disappear, so she looked directly up at Harada, Shinpachi and Heisuke, giving them a stern look before inclining her head, relaying the message and Harada was the first to snap awake, realising that if they did not leave now then they would find it more difficult to get out of there later when their opponents weren't so distracted. Grabbing Shinpachi and Heisuke by the scruff of their shirts, he hauled them away, forcing them to abandon Tora's dance. "Hey! I was watching that! It's not over yet!" Shinpachi hissed as Heisuke struggled.

"What's the deal?! Tora's still down there!"

"She's giving us our chance to get out of here undetected, don't dishonour her effort by being unreasonable." Harada argued with them and continued to drag them away into the night. Tora sighed, glad that they too would find no more trouble this night. Continuing to search, Tora did not stop dancing even as she gazed around until finally, her eyes met those that had not looked away from her the moment she had started to dance. Saito watched in silence, his expression as void as ever, however as he watched Tora entertain their opponents, he could not help but feel a soft tilt of his lips at her stunning display. He had no idea she was capable of such movements, however when he thought back to how effortlessly she wielded her sword, Saito reasoned that it should come as no surprise.

She was ever more beautiful to him, even though he preferred her natural hair when it was loose, the geisha attire that she wore was not any less attractive. The song was nearly ended and he knew that they would soon have to make a move, so taking his eyes away from her as little as possible, Saito began to move further downwards so that he could leave the building and wait for Tora, that way they could make their escape together and he could ensure that she returned home safely. Tora blushed heavily, almost stumbling as she thought about how intensely Saito had been watching her but quickly forced it to the back of her mind, concentrating on what she was doing. With the bells chiming, Tora twirled around, kicking up a foot with poise and arching her back as the fabric of her kimono flared outwards, slipping slightly to expose more of her neck and a little of her shoulders but she paid it no attention, hearing the hungry laughter and sensing the desiring gazes fixated upon her until finally, she stood in her finishing pose, wanting nothing more than to run home and hide herself away from men such as these.

The music ended and with a last, echoing chime of her bells, Tora opened her eyes. That should suffice for now, it was time that she too escaped and returned to the Shinsengumi headquarters. Bowing her head politely, Tora hurriedly made her way towards some stairs, escaping even as the men called out for her, demanding that she return and dance again but Tora did not look back, hurrying through the corridors until she returned to the room where she had changed, quickly sliding the door shut behind her. Tora exhaled with relief, placing a hand over her heart where she could feel it beating a little too quickly. "Calm yourself, Tora, it is almost over." She murmured to herself before shaking her head.

Tora removed the headdress, the weight instantly making her head feel lighter as she carefully lifted it off and placed it neatly on a headstand, not wanting to ruin anything, however as she began to disrobe, the door slid open and she immediately gasped in shock, hurrying to cover up her exposed shoulders with a furious blush, wearing only her nagajuban, the under layer of her kimono with a single wrap underneath that. With nothing else on, she was almost completely exposed. "Excuse me!" Spinning around, Tora was about to insist that whoever had barged in left, however when she came face to face with three lowlifes who had an unnatural glint in their eyes, she knew that no matter what she said, they would not leave.

"Found you!" One of them crowed, grinning broadly as he began to stagger forwards. "You dance pretty, dance for us again!"

"I do not perform such services that you are requesting, you must have the wrong woman, now please leave immediately!" They all came for Tora at once so she attempted to knock aside their attempts to grasp her, however with only one hand available, there was little Tora could do as her other hand was occupied holding together her covering. "You bastards, unhand me this instant!" She hissed, eyes growing dark and furious as she tensed against them. Two of them grasped her arms and shoulder, keeping her pinned down though she lashed out with her foot, keeping the third away from her for as long as possible.

"You bitch!" He snarled, sobering up a little from the pain. "You're going to pay for that with your body, you filthy little whore!" When Tora felt her robe being ripped at the back, she gasped, fear beginning to strike into her heart as their strength overpowered hers no matter how much she struggled. When it came down to brute force and muscle, Tora was outmatched and outnumbered.

"No please, don't do that! Stop this!" She demanded, struggling still however her assailants only laughed, one of them clamping a hand over her mouth whilst they simultaneously wrestled her hands away from her chest, the material dropping to her arms and was held up only by a single sash around her waist. Feeling disgusted with a man's grimy hand over her mouth, Tora bit down into the roughened flesh with all her might until she drew blood, a pain filled curse filling her ears as the hand was ripped away just as her skirts were being torn open, exposing the majority of her leg. With anger in her eyes, she lashed out with her leg once more, cracking one of her attacks up the chin and flung him backwards, however the one she had bitten merely yelled at her again and this time, rammed a fist into her face.

Tora was taken aback from the shock, eyes flying wide open as another blow was delivered to her stomach, winding her efficiently as blood dribbled down her chin where her lip had been split, yet that was nothing compared to the sinking feeling in her gut as all the breath in her body was stolen from her. She was thrown against the wall, knocking over a display of expensive looking chinaware which delivered several more cuts but nothing serious. "Stubborn bitch, we'll teach you some manners. Oi, you alright?"

"I'll live. She's got some kick to her, I'll give her that." The three of them recovered themselves before smirking down at their prize, however in their pause, Tora forced herself to get a grip of herself and she dragged air back into her body, fingers closing into tight fists as her eyes danced like green flames which she turned on her attackers, making them gulp and step back slightly as she staggered to he feet.

"You have made a grave error." She murmured to them threateningly, trembling from the rage she felt inside until finally, she broke the suspense and flew forwards with a single step, swinging her fist to ram it into one of their guts, doubling them over instantly as she slid over the top of him, swinging out her feet to land on his other side, spinning around to take out the second one with a kick to his ankles, dropping him down. By this point the third was going for his sword, alarmed at the speed of which the woman moved however without even blinking, Tora grasped his wrist and bent it, making him cry out in pain as she walked him around, locking his entire arm before she broke his wrist, earning an even louder yell before she cracked him on the back of the head, concussing him effectively.

With little time spare, Tora took this opportunity to run for her life, not even stopping to grab her clothes. She pulled her ripped nagajuban up over her shoulders as much as she was able and bolted for an exit, not stopping as she left out the back into the darkened, misty streets where everything was much quieter and colder. Tora shivered, glancing back over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't followed before hurrying away, barefoot. It was unsightly and Tora knew that if anyone saw her, her reputation would be ruined for certain so she attempted to stay close to the shadows, attempting to find a way back to headquarters without being seen.

With the slight mist, Tora felt a little more relaxed, certain that everyone would be in the main streets and if someone was out walking, they would be carrying a light and Tora would see it long before she was spotted which would give her time to hide. Shivering from the cold chill, Tora lowered her head, a little weary from everything that had happened that evening. She could only hope that Chizuru had made it back safely, as well as everyone else. No doubt they would still be waiting for her to return, so Tora decided to hurry up a little, lifting her head once more.

A figure stood before her in the mist and instinctively she drew back, sucking in a breath and looked for a hiding place, however as the mist suddenly cleared, the figure was revealed to be Saito himself, frowning slightly as he took in Tora's appearance all at once. "Tora! What happened?" Alarm flashed across his features, his usually calm composure being lost for a moment as Tora exhaled with relief, moaning slightly as she moved towards Saito.

"Saito-san, thank goodness." Her soft voice did not betray any pain or fear, however Saito could see well enough to notice that she not only had several cuts on her hands and face, but severe bruising as well, not to mention her clothes were ripped to shreds and she was rather exposed, making Saito blush and politely look away from her, feeling his chest tighten suddenly. "There was a minor conflict when I tried to leave. It was foolish of me, I wanted to try and leave by blending in with the crowds in my usual clothes, but when I was changing, these men…"

"What?!" Losing his composure almost completely, Saito grit his teeth, feeling his fists clench tightly at his sides. "Those who would treat any woman in such a way are not worthy of mercy. I am conflicted, I wish to go back and seek them out, yet I cannot leave you here alone unguarded and in…such a state." Saito blushed once more, making Tora blink before she smiled softly, lifting a hand and placed it against his fist, encouraging him to relax. Her touch made Saito start slightly, feeling her frozen fingers and instantly became concerned. He must get her home immediately before she catches cold, he would never forgive himself if she froze to death out here.

"You are sweet, Saito-san." Tora continued to smile up at him, feeling safer and calmer with him being so close to her. She knew that nothing would happen to her now, not with Saito so close by. Looking down at her for a brief moment, Saito then proceeded to remove his scarf, making Tora blink in surprise as he then wrapped the warm fabric around her neck, trying to cover as much of her as possible whilst refraining from actually touching her, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"Please, call me Hajime." His soft voice murmured before without hesitance, Saito found himself pulling Tora into his arms, wrapping his arms around her securely without knowing truly what he was doing. "Forgive me, I am merely relieved to see you." Tora stared blankly into his chest, surprised by this sudden move from Saito. He kept on doing unexpected things around her, taking her by surprise however the embrace was not unwelcome so she closed her eyes and gripped onto the back of his clothes, holding onto him tightly as she continued to tremble. "It's alright, I am here now. I promise to not allow any harm to come to you, Tora." Nodding her head in understanding, Tora allowed herself to feel small and vulnerable for once, sinking further into Saito, wanting to be closer to him. So long as he was by her side, Tora did not feel afraid of anything, he seemed to be able to naturally chase away all her fears and nightmares, holding her close like there would be no tomorrow. In all honesty, Tora wished she could remain in that moment forever, but time did not wait for anyone and eventually, Saito had to pull away from her and together, they went home, however after a few steps, Tora daringly placed her hand in his and held onto him.

Saito jumped slightly, uncertain of how to respond but he did not push her away. Instead he closed his fingers around hers and they walked a little closer to one another, blushingly avoiding eye contact, though as Tora buried her nose into Saito's scarf, she was pleasantly met with a soft and masculine aroma which she committed to memory, bathing in its warmth as Saito led her home.


	10. Chapter 10

Confusion was tugging strongly at Tora's heartstrings as she sat alone on the sidewalk with her feet on the ground, looking down at the grass with a heaviness in her chest that she could not shift. Saito and Heisuke were leaving the Shinsengumi to follow that no account Itou. Tora did not understand it all, but she knew that there was civil unrest and politics were beginning to take over. She knew very little of what was going on as it was none of her business and she never bothered to ask, however she could not understand this sudden change in Saito and Heisuke. Reasoning with herself, Tora came to the conclusion that there must be a hidden motive behind it, perhaps they were going simply to keep an eye on things. No matter, it still hurt knowing that Saito was leaving her, and here she was thinking that they were beginning to understand one another.

Shaking her head, Tora stood and slipped her shoes from her feet to walk towards her room, wanting some time to herself to think and ponder, however when his voice called to her softly, she stopped short and looked back to Saito. He looked just like his usual self, face betraying nothing as he approached her already prepared to leave. It made Tora's chest hurt all the more so she gripped it tightly, turning her head away but did not run from him, as running was not in her nature. "Saito-san, you really have to go?"

"Yes. It is unavoidable." He answered, stopping a sensible distance away from her, not standing too close though he wanted to be nearer to her. He found it discomforting to see such a strange expression on her face, a look of sadness that seemed to make her appear like a mourning ghost. Unable to think of what else to say, Saito held his silence, which made Tora give a sad smile.

"You always know when not to speak, Saito-san." Tora murmured, finally turning around to face him properly as she stood by her door with a hand resting against it almost for support. "I won't ask you when you will come back, because I know that you will eventually. So I will not burden myself with counting down the days, I'll simply wait for you." She decided, opening her eyes to meet his with a firm flare of resolution. "Just promise that you will do your best to come back safely, no matter what the cost. I will not forgive you if you do not ever return to us." Saito felt his discomfort ease at her words, glad to know that her understanding of him did not require him to explain anything. Her unwavering faith in him was comforting, so he dipped his head.

"You have my solemn word." He assured her before stepping a little closer, closing the distance between them. "There is something that I have been wanting to tell you, Tora." With a voice as soft as a feather, Tora felt her heart tremble slightly as her body began to react strangely to Saito being so close. "That night, when you were dressed up like a geisha, I meant to tell you then but unfortunately due to circumstances, it was not the right time." Slow, measured steps brought him closer until he was bare inches away from Tora's face, leaning closer until he lowered his voice to a bare whisper, looking over Tora's shoulder as she remained standing perfectly still. "You danced beautifully."

Her heart giving a wail of emotion in her chest, Tora suddenly grasped onto his face with both hands, fixing him at a height she was able to reach before pressing her mouth to his, sealing his lips shut as he balked slightly in shock, the electrifying kiss sparking his mind and all of his sensations suddenly became alive. Instinctively Saito gripped onto the doorframe for balance, feeling that he might collapse from the shock of Tora's fiery kiss before all at once she drew back, eyes burning like green flames though they were flickering with an inviting warmth, her lips smiling as she drew air back into her lungs. "Just come back, okay Hajime-kun?" Saito stared at Tora a little while longer, frozen in place before snapping himself awake and he stood upright abruptly, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth as he blushed heavily, making Tora chuckle.

Unable to speak, Saito nodded his head solemnly, giving her his word before he bowed respectfully, looking at her one last time to ensure that he had all her features memorised before finally he turned to leave. Tora exhaled, massaging her chest to calm her hammering heart, knowing fully well that there was still a chance that she might not see Saito again but her fears were disbanded by her mind, forbidding those doubts from ever returning. She could trust in Saito, she knew she could. He'll come back, his word was as precious to him as his sword.

Once her emotions were back under control, Tora went to say goodbye to the other Shinsengumi who were leaving, standing by Chizuru's side as Itou gave a slightly mocking bow before leading the others away. "Take care of yourself Tora-chan, I'll be sure to see you again someday." Heisuke said to Tora confidently, smiling freely so Tora smiled back before without a word, drew him into her arms. "H-Hey!" Blushing furiously, Heisuke tensed as Tora secured her arms around him, holding him close to her before she pulled back, but not before kissing his cheek.

"I look forward to it, Heisuke-kun." She answered, giving him a wink before she stepped back to Chizuru's side, lifting her hand in farewell as Heisuke turned as red as a tomato, coughing and spluttering before bashfully rubbing his head, giving a final wave before hurrying after the others. Chizuru looked forlorn next to Tora who continued to smile for Heisuke and Saito, lowering her hand as they reached the gate and saw them off until they were gone from sight. "It's alright Chi, they'll be back."

"How can you be sure?" Tora shrugged, having nothing better to go on except gut feeling, so she smiled back down at her friend.

"I just know." Satisfied with this answer, Chizuru gave a small smile, nodding her head in agreement before together, they looked back towards the last of the former Shinsengumi warriors as they disappeared from sight, one of them carrying a part of Tora with them as they walked ever further away from her.


	11. Chapter 11

On a warm night in August, Tora was awoken abruptly but a commotion that made everything in her room tremble, causing her to awaken from one nightmare to another. "What in the world?" Hearing several shouts, Tora hurriedly dressed herself in a simple kimono without bothering with anything else other than her nightwear underneath, sliding her father's sword into her belt before rushing outside, heading towards where she could already hear the sounds of battle, gunshots firing into the night. They were at the front courtyard and already she could see numerous bodies on the ground, injured and bleeding, however when she saw familiar shapes among the fray, her eyes widened.

The one who fought with his bare fists alone was the one who had attacked Heisuke at Ikeda inn, instantly making Tora grit her teeth and fling herself over the side of the walkway and began to rush straight into the battle as the man took down man after man, almost as easily as swatting flies. "Leave them alone!" Tora suddenly yelled, drawing attention to her at the last second where the man's eyes widened in recognition and hurriedly barred an arm to block her attack which he felt ring all the way up his arm.

As her feet touched the ground Tora leaped back, blade facing her chosen opponent without fear. "You are trespassing here, you must leave immediately!" Turning to face her, the stranger gave a bow of greeting.

"Unfortunately, necessity requires our presence here." He responded just as Harada appeared on the scene also, distracting the other whom he addressed as Shiranui. "I am Kyuujyu Amagiri, it is my pleasure to make your acquaintance again. May I enquire your name, young lady?" He questioned rather politely however Tora did not relax her stance, keeping her eyes fixated on him steadily.

"I am Matsumoto Tora and I swear by my father's sword, you will not hurt anyone else here tonight." She declared, changing her stance to signal that she was being utterly serious, though Amagiri was reluctant to fight a woman. He did not want to hurt her, it felt dishonourable, however when Tora charged directly for him with a powerful swing, he had no choice but to block and defend himself. She held the sword in one hand, already predicting the manner in which he would block so she quickly changed grips and switched hands, fighting with her left to force Amagiri to quickly respond to her rapid movements, being pushed back step by step.

It was only when Sannan-san revealed himself to be a Rasetsu did Amagiri become distracted, managing to push Tora back with a blow to her side which was strong enough to put distance between them, turning to see the white hair and blood red eyes. "A Rasetsu!" Tora gasped, alarm flaring within her and as if the memory relived itself, the mark on her neck where she had been bitten by one of those monsters suddenly flared with pain, making her grasp it instinctively, lowering her sword as Sannan-san flew straight for Amagiri.

Staring in shock and horror, Tora found that her feet were frozen in place, watching as Amagiri was forced to move quickly in order to block the powerful blows that Sannan-san struck with, Harada also battling against the one with the single pistol with all of his might. These people, they were not ordinary people. There was no logical explanation for their strength and dexterity, the way they were able to disappear and reappear like breaths of wind. Seeing Harada beginning to stumble as his opponent, Shiranui, began to circle around him, Tora felt her grip on her sword tighten. "Harada!" It was time to repay the debt.

Moving with a single push off one leg, Tora was shocked by how quickly she moved to cover Harada's back despite the fact they were several metres away, holding her breath as she sliced her sword to the side and held it outwards where the bullet that had been fired directly at Harada bounced off the blade's surface, disappearing into the night as Tora found herself growing calm once more, Harada spinning around quickly and pulled her back. "Tora-chan, stay well away! I'll handle this." He said to her however Tora moved out from behind him once more as Shiranui smirked with interest, eyeing up this new girl who had somehow managed to deflect one of his bullets. Perhaps it was sheer dumb luck.

"No way, I am not a coward and I will not run." Tora answered, holding her sword before her with a gleam of determination in her green depths.

"You got spunk little girl, I'll give you that." Shiranui called out to her, waving his gun slightly before baring his teeth in a grin. "But I don't care if you're a woman. Get in my way and I'll still shoot." To prove his point he fired again, Harada yelling in fear for Tora however she somehow managed to see the bullet coming, sensing it aiming directly for her head so she flicked up her blade and deflected it once more, a growing strength beginning to rise inside of her, almost as if it had been resting dormant for a long time. "Huh?"

"Tora-chan, you're crazy!" Harada said, pushing her behind him once more before going for Shiranui, thrusting his spear for him but he bounded out of the way almost effortlessly. Tora scowled, making to follow them however when she spotted another intruder carrying Chizuru towards them, she stopped and instantly turned to face them.

"Chi! You put her down right this minute or you'll taste my steel!" Tora threatened, running to stand in his way, anger beginning to spike at her chest. How dare they try to take Chizuru away, there was no way on earth she was going to permit it, they would have to step over her dead body first!

"Just get out of my way, fool." The demonic look in the man's eye fixated upon Tora however she did not back down like he expected, her eyes burning wildly with unbridled fury as she held her ground. "Come along, we're done here with our business, gentleman." Chikage did not stop walking even as Tora refused to move, blocking his exit to the front doors as both Amagiri and Shiranui turned around to face him.

"Come on, you're just going to take her?"

"The longer she stays the more she'll become concerned with their lives. I'm taking her back where she belongs so that she doesn't have to deal with their pain." Tora grit her teeth, eyes narrowing fiercely however out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hijikata come racing onto the scene, hand already drawing his sword as he aimed directly for the stranger who was attempting to walk off with Chizuru.

"Leave her alone!" Tora stood up slightly, watching as Hijikata attempted to land a blow but just like the others, this man was no different in easy avoiding being struck. Tora began to circle round slowly, making to try and get around behind her enemy however before she could make it a few steps, a strong and rather muscular arm grasped her, drawing her back into a broad chest with her neck carefully being locked into place against her assailant, the other hand grasping her wrist and forcing her to release her sword. "Let me go!" She hissed, feeling the pressure against her neck begin to tighten and the air from her lungs was crushed from her with every movement she made to struggle, but that did not stop her from trying.

"Tora!" Harada growled, coldly watching Shiranui as he held Tora back from interrupting the fight between Chikage and Hijikata. "Let her go you filthy wretch."

"Why? She's kind of pretty, it would be stupid of me to let a cute girl like this get away from me." Shiranui answered however the moment Harada gripped onto his spear a little tighter, Shiranui increased the pressure to Tora's neck, making her cry out slightly from the pain, struggling for breath as she felt her arm threatening to first dislocate at the shoulder before breaking. "Ah, I wouldn't if I were you. She may be strong for a girl but she's still fragile." The intruder reminded as Chikage and Hijikata continued to fight.

"You bastard." Harada conceded, not wanting to put Tora in anymore danger so he relaxed his stance and backed away slightly, so Shiranui allowed the girl a little room to breathe so she sucked air into her body, trembling slightly and coughing as her throat ached. Tora's senses came back to her with the oxygen she was now able to feed her body, blinking her eyes awake before looking across to where Hijikata had been pressed backwards several feet by the stranger, Sannan-san and Amagiri still fighting together in the background.

"Like her, my friends and I are what you call, Devils. She's wasted here on people like you." The fair haired man was saying, making Tora's eyebrows knit together weakly as she remained weakened from almost being choked into unconsciousness.

"That's quite an interesting story, but she's entrusted her safety to the Shinsengumi and she's staying right _here_." Hijikata's voice became dark and threatening, his frightening expression reaching Tora through her slightly blurred vision as it shifted in and out of focus.

"Just look at your friend there, pretending to be one of us. I'll be damned if I let her stay here with one of them!" With a blur of movement too fast for Tora's eyes to follow, the intruder suddenly descended from above as if he had dropped down from the moon itself, eyes ablaze as he focused in on Sannan-san who barely had time to lift his blade, defending himself from a single blow which caused the entire ground to shake, Tora's eyes flying wide open as she began to struggle once more.

"Sannan-san!" Her voice echoed across the yard and her movements immediately forced Shiranui to hold her back, however this time she seemed much more determined to escape him, growling and writhing like a snake even as he choked her, struggling against her seemingly unnatural strength that no woman should rightfully possess. Chikage stood over Sannan-san, lifting his sword ready to end his life however Hijikata raced forwards, calling out his name. With a snarl Tora stomped her foot down on her captive, making him yelp in pain as she then spun around and struck out with his foot to strike him back, hitting him in the gut as she flicked up her sword once more, preparing to land a bow however Shiranui fired a bullet, knocking the sword from her hands and before she could even react, Tora found herself face to face with Shiranui, sadistic grin dangerously close to her as his fingers closed around her neck and slammed her body against the stone monument in the courtyard, choking her once more as he held out his gun towards Harada who had attempted to rush forwards but was forced to freeze.

Tora grit her teeth, trying her best to conserve the oxygen in her lungs, turning her eyes towards Chizuru who had suddenly surged to her feet and thrown herself at Hijikata to push him aside from where Chikage was aiming to strike him down, however with no time to stop, the blade sliced through her shoulder, drawing a heavy flow of blood which instantly stained Chizuru's clothes. "Chi!" Tora breathed, going slightly lax as Shiranui continued to hold her down but with his overpowering fingers closing in on her throat, Tora began to lose consciousness, hearing Chizuru draw her blade and stand to protect Hijikata herself.

"Tora! Let her go, you're killing her!" Harada's yell was distant in Tora's ears as she felt her knees collapsed, the pain in her chest growing insurmountable as blackness enshrouded her vision. The last thought that crossed her mind, however, was that Chizuru was in danger. As if a sudden fire gripped her heart, Tora opened her eyes with a flash, their burning depths darkening to a deep golden orange gleam, hair turning snowy white at the roots as a deep snarl rumbled at the back of her throat which was suddenly released in a rush of power, sending Shiranui flying backwards across the ground, all attention suddenly diverting to Tora who stomped a foot from where she knelt on the ground, long hair bursting free from its bindings, glassy eyes unfocused and almost as if she were in a trance, expression blank for a brief moment before it became wrought with rage. "Tora!" Chizuru gasped, staring at her childhood friend who suddenly turned directly towards them.

Tora could not feel anything except a burning inferno inside her, anger and rage escalating as she released another wild roar which was unnatural to her voice, echoing into the night as Chikage suddenly spun around, facing this knew and unknown threat which was turning its attention to him. With speed that surpassed the wind, Tora moved like lightning, rushing at Chikage before suddenly she was behind him before he could even blink, a shiver shooting up his spine as Tora kicked him in the back, sending him flying forwards with another bellow, her fingernails extending into claws as she bared her newly revealed fangs, everyone staring in horror. Hijikata drew Chizuru closer, holding her sword out in preparation to strike however Tora disregarded them, going directly for Chikage again who was on the ground.

Amagiri moved to block her path, making to stop her with brute strength however Tora's eyes burned even more ferociously than before, white hair like a long blanket of snow in the flickering night. Her fist balled and slammed against Amagiri as he crossed his arms, however he felt a crunch as his bracers received the full impact and with a yell, he too was sent flying as another punch was delivered to his ribs, shattering a few of them effortlessly as Tora then grasped him by his sleeve and swung him around mercilessly, screaming uncontrollably as she threw him into the wall which cracked under the impact.

A gunshot rang and the bullet almost made contact with Tora's back, however she held out her hand and grasped the bullet out of the air, quivering as the rage continued to build within her, burning her insides until it felt like everything was turning to liquid within. Shiranui stared in horror as Tora dropped the bullet then made for him, tearing after him as he tried to put distance between them but she was too fast, grabbing his ankle and spinning him around to slam him against the ground, screeching in his face before kicking him aside, making him slide several feet away. "Tora stop this! Tora-chan!" Chizuru cried out, tears trickling down her face as she clasped a hand to her mouth. In the back of her mind, Tora could hear Chizuru calling out to her and the anger suddenly throbbed, her heart beginning to slow down though her natural instincts turned her back to Chikage who, attempting to make use of her pause, came bearing down upon her with his sword. Tora hissed, the rage returning and she spun around, her hands clapping together to stop the sword in its tracks, its crystal ringing piercing everyone's ears as Tora then flung it aside, the sword clattering less musically as she grasped Chikage's throat and lifted him off the ground, choking him with powerful fingers as her unforgiving eyes instinctively fixated on the main threat.

"Tora! Tora NO!" Suddenly a delicate pair of arms flung themselves around Tora's waist, making her freeze in place until she realised that it was Chizuru who was holding onto her, hot tears seeping into the back of Tora's clothes. "Please stop this, come back to me Tora! Please, before you lose control…please come back…please…" A wash of calm suddenly filled Tora's entire body, as if she had stepped into a lake of cooling water after a raging fever, serenity filling her soul as she exhaled and finally, her eyes faded back to their soft green and the blazing white hair disappeared.

Chikage was dropped back to the ground and he immediately leaped backwards, putting distance between himself and this new commodity. She was nothing like those Rasetsu, yet he was unaware of her bloodline as a Devil. In fact, he was not even convinced she truly was a Devil as she had lost all control over her senses. Frowning deeply, everyone watched on as Tora groaned, eyes sliding shut and she collapsed into Chizuru's arms, head resting in her lap as she coughed, struggling for breath. "Chi…? Are you…there?"

"Yes Tora-chan, I'm right here. I'm not leaving you I promise." Chizuru answered quickly, placing her arms around her friend as misty eyes gazed up at her, a soft smile touching her lips as she spoke weakly.

"I'm glad…Chi…" Unable to hold her strength together any longer, Tora drifted away, leaving many in a stupor though she was none the wiser to what had just occurred. Drawing in a deep breath, Chizuru looked up in time to see the three Devils walking away into the mist, disappearing from sight as Harada and Hijikata raced over, looking with a mixture of emotions at Tora who remained perfectly still in Chizuru's arms.

"What was that?" Harada questioned, reaching out to check Tora's pulse, pulling back her sleeve to find the pulse at her wrist, however the moment Chizuru saw the flawless skin, she gasped in wonder.

"Her burn scars! They're all gone!" Hijikata's brows knitted heavily together as more Shinsengumi arrived on the scene, calling out and beginning to gather up the wounded.

"Say nothing of this to anyone. Harada, return her to her room and stay with her. Yukimura, you'll be needed in the infirmary." Hijikata ordered quietly, thoughts tumbling through his mind as Harada instantly gathered up Tora into his arms, surprised by how light she actually was before rushing her to his room, Chizuru stopping only to pick up Tora's fallen sword. She looked up after her friend, shocked and dumbfounded by what had just occurred. Was Tora…just like her? Then why didn't she say anything? Perhaps she did not know. It was the only explanation Chizuru could think of, yet she had so many questions. About Tora, about her father, about so many things, yet no one ever seemed able to answer them. She prayed that Tora would not keep any secrets from her, however for the time being Chizuru had no choice but to focus on her one task at hand. Helping with the injured.


	12. Chapter 12

Stirring with a slight flinch, Tora opened her eyes to find herself being watched over by Souji, who had his arms folded and was leaning against the wall casually. "Hm…what…? Souji-kun, what are you doing here?" Tora questioned in confusion before wincing, hissing sharply as she gripped her head which was hammering painfully as if she'd drank an entire gallon of sake to herself. "Why does my head hurt so much?"

"Beats me, everyone's all in a frenzy with the stunt you pulled the other night." Souji answered, opening his eyes to look at her blankly. "You sure know how to make a spectacle of yourself, don't you?"

"What do you mean? What did I do?" Tora asked in confusion, trying to think back but to her knowledge, she did not know of anything she might have done which could have caused any kind of commotion. The last thing she could remember was that man choking her, Shiranui. "Oh! Chizuru, is Chi alright? What happened after I passed out? Those jerks, they didn't take her did they? Tell me Souji!" Tora demanded desperately, gripping onto Souji who looked a little paler than usual, reduced to simple guard duty whilst the others were out on patrol.

"Calm down you crazy lady, Chizuru-chan is fine." Souji reassured her though he was frowning deeply at her. "You don't remember anything after you passed out? Jeez, this just makes things far more complicated than it needs to be." Exhaling Souji pulled Tora's hands off of him, making her sit back and calm down a little. "Now I didn't see it, but according to Harada, Chizuru and the others, you went totally insane after that guy almost choked you to death. You turned into something like the Rasetsu, with white hair and everything and totally nailed those three boneheads." Souji explained, Tora staring in shock as she listened however when Souji began to cough, she immediately placed her arms around him, supporting his back and hurriedly drawing out her handkerchief which she held over his mouth, catching the blood which he coughed up. "I'm fine…"

"You are not fine, Souji, you are an idiot." Tora answered simply, her tender fingers rubbing his back as he took the handkerchief from her, continuing to cough. "I'll go fetch some water for you, just hang on a moment." Before she could even rise to her feet, Souji snatched her wrist and pulled her back down towards him, keeping her by his side.

"Don't bother, just stay here for a moment." He spluttered through his fit, pressing his eyes shut until finally, it passed. He looked at the blood stained cloth in his hand and sighed, tasting the blood in his mouth still however before he could go to use his sleeve to wipe away the excess that was at the corner of his mouth, Tora had already started to dab it away with a fresh handkerchief, concern pooling in her eyes as her other hand remained at his back. Her hand was warm and comforting and Souji, for once, wanted nothing more than to sink into her embrace and hide himself away. He was tired. Tired of feeling sick, tired of being useless. In some ways, he wished he could die sooner so that it was all over, however he couldn't help but want Tora to remain there with him until the very end.

"Do you need anything Souji?" Tora spoke softly and for a moment, Souji replayed the sound in his head, eyes closed to immerse himself in it before exhaling.

"I need to get better, that's what I need." He responded harshly however Tora hardly minded, giving him a gently reprimanding smile. He glanced her way, eyeing her expression before he decided to simply throw caution to the wind, not caring anymore. He shifted his weight and lay down whilst resting his head in Tora's lap, making her blink in surprise.

"Souji, what on earth do you think you're doing?" She questioned, looking down at him and lifting up her hands, uncertain of what to do with them however Souji suddenly grabbed one and pulled it down to his head, inclining what it was that he wanted as he closed his eyes.

"Just shut up and sit there. I said I was tired, didn't I?"

"Well yes but I hardly think…oh never mind." Seeing that it was pointless to argue, Tora began to stroke back Souji's hair, running his longish tresses through her fingers as he relaxed, feeling comforted by her strong presence. If anyone found them now, Souji would never hear the end of it but he didn't care. He'd been ordered to guard Tora until she woke up, but they didn't say that he had to report to them immediately when she did so. For now, he just wanted some peace and quiet alone with her, something that he very rarely got being cooped up in his room most of the time. Although Tora would usually bring his meals to him, she was never able to stay for long, but he appreciated how she always made the effort to try, asking him questions and trying to make conversation with him unless she saw that he was too tired for talking, whereby she would just sit with him for a minute, ensuring he was comfortable before leaving him alone.

"Tora-chan, you're going to make a very poor wife someday." Souji said, making her hand stop and she gave him a little smack for being rude.

"I don't see how that's any of your concern! Perhaps I don't ever want to get married, then it's not a problem." Tora argued simply, giving him a proud look before she returned to stroking back his hair. Souji smirked to himself, amused by how easily it was to irritate her. He grasped her wrist, making her start once more as his wolfish gaze fixed on her, grinning darkly and Tora froze in place, uncertain of how to respond.

"You're too masculine and you're not very refined, plus your cooking is very basic, Chizuru is much better at that sort of thing than you are." Souji began to list, making Tora pout and arch an eyebrow, unimpressed. "Besides, you're too obstinate and arrogant, you'd make a lousy wife for most guys since they wouldn't know how to manage you." With the hand he had trapped, Souji suddenly tugged on it sharply, shifting Tora with a lift of his other arm to roll her onto her back, her cry of alarm being silenced as his other hand covered her mouth. "But for a guy like me, I think I'd be able to handle you. Besides, I don't mind you too masculine. It's all the more fun when I get to tame you like this."

"Souji…" Tora spoke in a warning voice, her eyes narrowing dangerously and that look was what gave Souji his thrill, pinning her down whilst she stared up at him defiantly, threatening to tear out his throat with her bare teeth if she had to.

"I'm just messing with you." He laughed, pulling back and sitting down once more. "You're way too easy to tease, you're so gullible." Tora shook herself off, shooting him a look as she righted herself, ensuring that she was still presentable. She was concerned with how strangely Souji was behaving, even more so by the way his condition looked worse. No one knew how much time he had left, it could be days, weeks, months, there was just no way of telling so Tora allowed him his fun, knowing that when someone had a small amount of time left with the people that they loved, they tended to do strange things in their own way of expressing their feelings.

"Souji-kun, I know that you care really." Tora said to him, placing a hand on his shoulder as he faced his back to her. "I have known you long enough to understand that much, so you don't have to try and hide what you want to say when you're with me like this. You can tell me what you're thinking, or what you're feeling and I won't tell another soul. In front of me, you can scream, threaten, cry, laugh, rage or anything that you want and I'll accept it all. You can release your frustrations on me, Souji-kun, and I'll take it all if it will make you feel any bit better." Her tenderness made Souji's heart contract, his face flinching slightly at her words and he was glad that she couldn't see, however he took her words to heart, locking them away there to carry them with him always as he forced a smirk to his face, turning his head to look at her.

"So that means if I ask, you'll sleep with me?" Tora blinked.

"Of course not! I am still a lady with a reputation you know, you idiot!" She retorted, giving him a punch to his shoulder at his cheek. "Honestly, I try to say something nice to you and this is how you answer? You're incorrigible, Souji!" Pouting heavily as she rose to her feet and made towards her door, Tora felt an iron like grasp enclose around her wrist and yank her back down into Souji's arms which locked around her as she jumped to grasp onto his arm, glancing to the side where he buried his head into her shoulder.

"Thank you Tora-chan. I mean that." He said to her quietly in a voice that she had never heard him use before. He exhaled, sinking further into her and Tora allowed him to let his weight rest against her, supporting him with her hands resting against his arms. The morning was beginning to creep towards noon, however Souji remained like that a while longer, basking in the softness of a female's body which he had not felt in a long time. Eventually Tora had to pull away as she was hungry and she could tell that Souji was too as his stomach had been rumbling for a while now, so with her hands held out towards him, Tora smilingly helped him to his feet until he was steady before together, they ventured out into the open in search of food.


	13. Chapter 13

Not much became of Tora's sudden appearance as a Devil like being. She herself was at a loss, unable to explain herself and had no memory of what happened, however Chizuru was adamant that Tora remained no threat to anyone, that she was just trying to protect everyone that she cared about as she had only gone after the other Devils. Kondo was inclined to agree and after a little reasoning, Hijikata was also able to accept that Tora still remained the same, not a threat to the Shinsengumi.

Chizuru smiled at Tora as they both worked on the washing, however Tora was distracted with her own thoughts, doing her best to try and remember what happened. "Hey Chi, was I really that scary?" Tora asked slowly, folding up the dry washing as the two girls worked side by side. Chizuru stopped for a moment, thinking back to the horrifying expression Tora had worn, her eyes glowing and her hair as white as bone.

"A little." She admitted, unable to lie to her childhood friend. "But I knew you wouldn't really hurt any of us. When you finally heard me calling for you, you returned back to normal. That has to mean that even when you lost your mind a little, you could still recognise your friends and that's all that matters really, right?" She reasoned so Tora smiled, nodding her head in agreement before flinging out the sheet she had drawn off the line before folding it up. They continued their chores, however when they both made their way to start helping out with dinner, a familiar presence made Tora stop in her tracks, losing her breath as she looked up to see Saito leaning in the shadows, waiting for her. "Saito-san! You're back!" Chizuru exclaimed happily, hurrying forwards to greet Saito properly.

"Yeah, I'm back for good now. Sorry I was gone for so long." He apologised softly, smiling to Chizuru who beamed up at him.

"Well, I'll make sure to cook something extra special for dinner to celebrate you coming back to us, I'm so glad to see you Saito! How's Heisuke-kun? Is he alright?" Chizuru enquired as Tora slowly recovered and tentatively began to step towards Saito who continued to converse with Chizuru until she dashed off to take care of dinner, leaving Saito alone with Tora who stopped before him, looking up into his soft eyes. For a moment neither of them spoke, unable to find the words until finally, Tora smiled up at him with warmth.

"Welcome home, Hajime." Saito smiled, relaxing in her presence and reached out his hand to rest it against her cheek, tracing its shape before he politely pulled his hand away but Tora quickly caught it, returning his fingers to her face where she nuzzled them tenderly, enjoying the feeling of his careful yet sensitive touch against her skin. "I missed you."

"I also found myself yearning for your company, Tora. It has been strange not being able to see you every day whenever I wish." He admitted, locking their gazes once more until Tora smiled again, elated and filled with a light that threatened to burst with Saito so close to her again. They stood in one another's company for some time, not noticing anything else around them even as others passed them by, murmuring in soft tones under the warm gaze of the sun which shone overhead. That was the month of August and from then on, Tora's life was peaceful and fruitful, growing ever closer to a man whom her feelings grew day by day. To Tora, everything felt surreal, until all at once everything seemed to come crashing down.

November was cold and harsh, bringing sickness and sadness as it came. Tora came running when Chizuru called for her, saying that Heisuke was injured and she did not stop running until she was by his side, an empty glass bottle in front of him with a bare drop of red remaining. "Is that…?" Tora stared at it as Chizuru held Heisuke's hand, his writhing body convulsing as he cried out in pain and bit down on his lip, drawing some blood whilst his hair began to turn white.

"Yes, he drank the Water of Life." Chizuru whispered. "It's going to turn him into a Rasetsu just like Sannan-san." Nodding her head in understanding Tora sat down at Heisuke's head, lifting it up to then place it on her lap where she began to stroke his hair.

"Ssh, it's alright Heisuke, you're home now, you are safe." She murmured encouragingly as Chizuru held onto his hand for a long while, bringing him comfort until finally, he was quiet and the white hair disappeared, leaving him the same Heisuke that they knew well and loved. "I think he will be alright now, Chi. You go and get some rest, I shall stay with him to make sure that he's okay."

"Alright, but come and wake me if anything happens, Tora-chan." Giving a smile and a nod of her head, Tora stayed awake the entire night with Heisuke's head in her lap, stroking back his hair to keep him calm, his shaky breath and occasional twitching indicating his discomfort so Tora soothed him the best she could, not leaving him even as the dawn began to awaken. She fell asleep like that, her back resting against the wall and she did not stir even when Chizuru returned with food, blinking in surprise before smiling. "Tora, you should go get some rest. Tora? Tora!" She whispered, not wanting to wake Heisuke, however when someone else entered the room, Chizuru started when Saito naturally picked up Tora as if she weighed nothing.

"I will return her to her room for proper rest, Chizuru-chan." He insisted softly, inclining his head politely to Chizuru who smiled up at him silently, not wanting to disturb either of them. Saito made sure to walk smoothly so that he did not jostle Tora awake, carrying her all the way back to her room whilst everyone else remained asleep. He slid open her door then laid her down on her futon, brushing aside her hair however this gesture stirred her, eyes flickering slightly before they blearily rested on Saito's face.

"Hajime…where am I…?"

"You are in your room where you need to rest and recover your strength." He answered, pulling the cover over her but Tora reached out for his hand and refused to let go, pulling it close to her face where her strong grip kept Saito anchored to her side. He exhaled, uncertain how others might perceive this if they had seen him enter Tora's room and not leave again. Yet, she looked so peaceful when she slept. He had often simply watched her sleep, transfixed by the way she sometimes murmured in her sleep the names of her family which had passed away. Sometimes she spoke his name and he would feel a strange sensation come over him when he realised that she was dreaming of him. Pride? Perhaps it was pride, something he did not exactly feel often.

Content to sit with her for a little while, Saito made himself comfortable, for once allowing himself to relax completely as the chilly morning took hold and he convinced himself that he was merely guarding Tora from the cold so that she did not become ill. Closing his eyes to rest for a few moments, Saito surrounded himself in the silence, disturbed only by Tora's soft mumblings as she lay sleeping.


	14. Chapter 14

December did not bring anything better to the Shinsengumi as November had not. Tora listened out of sight as Kondo declared the orders from the Bakufu, which were to make the Fushimi magistrate's office the headquarters of the Shinsengumi, who were to battle against the Satcho army. Tora felt her heart deflate, touching her chest with a bow of her head as she thought of all those she cared about going into battle. It disturbed her and she wanted nothing more than to protect them all from the danger, but how could she? She was just one person.

Shaking her head Tora moved away, picking up her broom to go to the backyard and continue her chores. The sun was starting to set and she could see Chizuru by the well, however when she dropped something on the ground, Tora noticed someone watching her. She frowned, observing as the figure emerged and handed something back to Chizuru who did not appear alarmed, so she reasoned that Chizuru must at least know the woman, however something about this stranger seemed off to Tora. The way they carried themselves, it was not all that…feminine. Her instincts told her that Chizuru was in danger, however she did not move forwards until the stranger had grasped Chizuru by the wrist and started to pull her away.

Immediately Tora made to tear after them, however a firm yet gentle hand rested upon her shoulder, making her stop and turn to see Hijikata standing behind her, also silently observing. "Hijikata-san, Chizuru needs us." Tora urged him and he nodded his head in agreement.

"We must tread quietly. We cannot allow ourselves to be seen, this might be an opportunity to discover something." He said to her in his mellow voice so Tora took a deep breath, calming herself so that she could do her best to keep Chizuru safe but also not betray her presence. Setting her broom aside, Tora hurriedly retrieved her sword from her room before she followed after Chizuru and the stranger, keeping a fair distance away with Hijikata not too far behind though he had paused to call the others to surround the place in order to take Chizuru's companions by surprise.

Tora was led a little way out of town into the forest, however she did not allow herself to lose them until finally, they stopped at an old abandoned shrine where Chizuru finally pulled away, demanding an explanation as to what was going on. Tora concealed herself in the shadows, watching and listening without being noticed. As Tora observed, another figure appeared on the scene, one that she recognised immediately. It was Chizuru's father himself, Koudou Yukimura. Tora quickly pressed a hand over her mouth to keep herself from making a sound, staring as the old doctor looked at Chizuru with a slight tilt of his lips.

"It's really you." Chizuru breathed, staring in awe as Koudou nodded his head in confirmation. Chizuru blindly rushed towards the man she called her father, smiling breathlessly as she embraced him. "I'm so happy to see you! I really am, I was so worried about you." Tora's eyes narrowed suspiciously. To appear now after all this time? Something was at play here, no ordinary father would abandon his only child for such a long time without just cause.

"I know I haven't been in touch with you, Chizuru, I'm sorry about that." He apologised and Chizuru merely nodded her head, smiling before suddenly, a thought occurred to her and her tone became a little more desperate.

"I have something I need to ask you. The Shinsengumi need your help! Can you find a way to reverse the effects of the Water of Life?" Chizuru requested just as Hijikata arrived. Tora cast her eyes over to him and he pressed a finger to his lips, urging her to stay silent so she nodded her head to reassure him, looking back to where Chizuru stood with her father and the stranger who looked almost identical to her.

"I'm afraid it can't be done." The doctor said before turning away from Chizuru, lowering his head slightly. "You had to already know, didn't you Chizuru? The purpose of that drug was to create more Devils like us. We can't regain the power our people used to have without the right number of people in our ranks exercising their own particular powers." He explained to her simply, though as Chizuru tried to reach out to him the doctor moved further away from her.

"Who are we?"

"You and I, we're descendants of a race of Devils who have been in the world of men since ancient times, and you are the last survivor of our greatest bloodline. I've been doing this all for you and our family, my child." Although he spoke, Tora could detect no warmth in his words, no fatherly love that she remembered her own father using whenever he spoke to her. It just did not feel right, it was not the same as she recalled it from long ago.

"What are you…trying to say?" Chizuru was trembling and Tora had to fight the urge to run to her and pull her into her embrace, to comfort her and try the tears that were threatening to spill from her closest friend's eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? We're here to help you reclaim your freedom." The person who had dragged Chizuru to this place answered her, smiling rather deviously and Tora grit her teeth, clenching a fist as she forced herself not to move.

"The Shinsengumi who became Rasetsu are nothing but primitive failures. Thanks to the domains of westernised Japan, there is hope for my research. The shogunates are failing, Chizuru, leave the Shinsengumi and come join us." The doctor invited, all the while speaking with his back faced to Chizuru, not looking her in the eye as she faced the ground, struggling to come to terms with what she was hearing.

"That's impossible, I won't do it." Chizuru answered refused and Tora felt a glow of pride within her, silently cheering her friend on.

"They'll betray you Chizuru, they always do."

"That's not the truth and you know it! My friends, I've always been able to trust them. You're a doctor aren't you father? Why would you do this to people who trust you?" She demanded to know, her fists trembling at her side until suddenly, she relaxed, her voice growing calm and strong as her shoulders tensed. "What about Tora?" Koudou jerked slightly, head turning to look at Chizuru with a frown.

"What about her?" Tora listened intently as Chizuru's voice raised in anger, glaring heatedly at her father.

"What did you do to Tora-chan?! I know you did something to her, it's the only explanation that makes sense for why she suddenly became something like a Rasetsu!" For a while there was silence and Tora waited with baited breath, listening with such utter focus that she did not notice Hijikata glance her way. The doctor sighed slowly, shaking his head before he once more turned his back on Chizuru, speaking in a flat tone.

"That girl is not who you think she is, Chizuru. Her real name is not even Matsumoto. She was adopted into the Matsumoto family when I found her abandoned as a child and passed them into their care. They raised her well, but I knew there was something strange about that girl." Tora's eyes widened in horror, once more clasping her hand over her mouth to keep from speaking out as she started to tremble. She was…adopted? "When I found her, she was just a newly born child, however her eyes were golden and her hair was white. I knew she had the blood of the Devil inside her, but later when I tried to confirm my suspicions, all of my tests returned negative." Koudou continued to explain as Chizuru stared in horror at him. "She's a half breed, a disgrace to the Devil name, so I tried to turn her into a full Devil."

"No!" Chizuru gasped, hands jumping to her mouth in horror as Tora slid silently to the ground, still shaking in shock. "Please tell me this isn't true, you experimented on my childhood friend? Tora-chan is like my sister!" Chizuru cried out but the doctor merely continued on, no emotion evident in his voice.

"My experiments were predominantly a failure, however I was able to condition her with psychological experimentation. Have you ever wondered why she is so desperate to protect you, Chizuru? Why it is her only purpose in life to keep you from harm? It is because I made her that way. Through experimentation and progressive medicine which I used on her, I was able to create a little Devil who only had one goal. To protect you, I had be sure that you would be safe whilst I was gone. That's why, when I left for Kyoto, I returned only once. To burn down her home and push her closer towards you. The loss of her family was slightly tragic, but all humans die eventually. I had hoped that the traumatic experience would be enough to trigger her Devil blood, however it appears that she could only activate her true powers as a last resort before death."

When Tora heard the news of her family, she had to stuff her fist into her mouth to silence herself, pressing her eyes shut as tears began to flow of their own accord, for once losing her control as she sobbed in utter silence. He had murdered them? The kind doctor whom she had watched nurse her little siblings back to health time and time again, who always smiled to her, who had assisted with her mother's deliveries to bring her little brother and sisters into the world. It felt impossible, but the words came directly from his mouth and Tora felt like her world was crashing down. "She should be able to access her true blood at will from now on since she has awakened, however it still makes her a half breed. I supplemented some of your own blood into the medicines I used to give her and it seems to have increased her strength and powers, which also helped me to condition her to be your guardian. It was a perfect result in the end, though eventually she will get herself killed for your sake. It is best if you forget about her, Chizuru, she is not worthy of you."

"No! I won't ever leave Tora-chan, she's my friend and she's important to me! I don't care what you say about her, I don't believe you! Tora is more than just a tool for you to use, she is…she is…she's Tora-chan!" Chizuru exclaimed desperately, tears streaking down her face as the stranger stepped around her, smirking darkly.

"Come on Uncle Koudou, let's take her and get it done with. You know she's not going to change her mind unless we do it for her, right?" The slightly masculine voice made Tora awaken from her sobbing, turning her head to see the boy in the kimono reaching out for Chizuru who leaped away from him and reach for her sword.

"Get away from me! Don't make me do it!"

"Oh my, you're going to hurt me?" The boy teased, however before Tora could rise to her feet and jump forwards, Hijikata spoke from where he had concealed himself, calm and authoritative.

"She said she doesn't want to go with you." Chizuru gasped and called out with relief as Hijikata stepped forwards, Tora also joining his side with unforgiving eyes, her face now dry from tears which she had wiped away into her sleeves. "It's been a while since we've seen each other, Koudou-san." His cold tone was biting as they both faced the doctor, Tora wanting nothing more than to rip him to pieces with her bare hands for what he did to her family.

"It certainly has Hijikata-san, fancy seeing you here."

"And what you just said. Is it true?" Tora also wanted to know, her hand already resting on the hilt of her father's sword, fingers twitching to draw it free and slice off his head.

"Eavesdropping, Hijikata-san? That's not very honourable." The doctor teased darkly, however Hijikata was not amused as he approached like a dark storm cloud, Tora only half a step behind him.

"Neither is using the Shinsengumi as a test subject, but on top of everything else, you're saying that the Rasetsu are a failure that can't be saved." Finally the doctor turned around to face them both, fearlessness shining in his eyes as he looked towards both Hijikata and the woman who looked just about ready to bathe in his blood.

"That may be true, but it's a little late for you to have reached the right conclusion."

"That's quite enough out of the both of you. I wouldn't interrupt again if I were you." The boy warned however Tora merely bared her teeth as Chizuru ran to her side, gripping onto Tora's sleeve as she stood behind her, ready to run or fight depending on what Tora or Hijikata commanded her to do.

"Oh really? We weren't planning on butting in, but this isn't a family reunion." Shinpachi said, appearing from the shadows along with Saito and Harada.

"However, there's only so much of this we're going to watch." Harada stood very casually with his spear slung over one shoulder, smirking slightly as he stood beside Shinpachi. Chizuru called out their names happily, overjoyed to see them all as the boy and his uncle glanced around them, surprised and greatly annoyed that they were outnumbered.

"What do you know, it looks like we were having company all this time." Koudou announced with amusement, smiling still. "It appears that you have won this round and it is time for us to exercise the better part of valour." The boy protested but Koudou insisted, making him pout further.

"Before you scurry away to your filthy rat holes, tell me this." Tora commanded, stepping forwards with her hand still ready on the hilt of her blade, eyes lifting to fix solely on Koudou. "Is it true what you said about my family? You burned them alive in their own home just in the hope that I would turn back into a Devil?" Koudou never said a word, still smiling as he nodded his head once. Tora felt enraged, eyes flashing bright gold and her hair began to turn pure white. "I'll slay you myself! Your blood will be spilled by my hand in vengeance! I swear on my family's souls!" She roared, baring her fangs however before she could tear forwards, the boy had revealed his sword which bore an exact appearance to the one Chizuru carried, making Tora pause slightly to look at it, however in her hesitation, the boy flicked out his wrist and a large plume of smoke surrounded them both, allowing them to escape so that when Tora sliced her sword, it met only open air. "No!" She bellowed, spinning around in search however her now acute senses could not trace them, they were gone. "NO!" She sliced through one of the pillars in her rage, effortlessly carving through the wood before all at once, she dropped to her knees and fresh sobs began to wrack her body.

The sword clattered to the ground and she pressed her head into the cold stone, hot tears sliding down her cheeks as her shoulders shook. It could not be true, it could not be true. She did not want to believe all that she had just heard, yet in her heart she knew that the doctor had not lied. He had killed her family and experimented on her, turning her into something that was not human. "Natsuko…Narumi…Daichi…I'm so…so sorry…" She whispered, chest clenching uncontrollably as she released all of her pent up emotions, sobbing freely as the others hurried to search out the doctor and his nephew.

Chizuru bowed her head, uncertain of what to do as she watched Tora sob and wail on the ground, her tears collecting in a pool as they flowed endlessly. Hijikata turned away, wanting to give her privacy but Chizuru went and picked up Tora's fallen sword, carrying it to her before she knelt down. "Tora-chan? This is all my fault. If it weren't for me, you would still be at home with your family, safe and sound. What my father did to you is unforgiveable and I don't expect you to forgive me either, but I promise I will make amends somehow. Ask anything of me and I'll do it for you, Tora-chan." Chizuru said in a deeply mournful voice which struck at Tora's heart, making her slowly rise to a sitting position before all at once, she pulled Chizuru into her arms, knocking aside the sword carelessly.

Eyes wide and misty with tears, Chizuru clung onto Tora as she held onto her smaller friend, not wanting to let her go as she continued to weep, struggling to regain her breath. When she eventually found the strength to speak, Tora pushed at Chizuru's shoulders so that she could look into her eyes and Chizuru was shocked to see so much emotion in Tora's usually stoic face. They were bright from the tears and creased in pain, yet there was a light held deep within them that she was trying her utmost to express as her strong fingers gripped onto Chizuru tightly.

"Know this, Chi. I don't stay by your side because I've been conditioned to do so by some sick experiments and twisted medicines, I stay by your side because I love you Chizuru! I want to protect you because you are my sister, I want to see you happy, I want to see you fall in love and get married. I want to see you grow old by my side where we sit in the afternoon of spring and share our favourite memories of our life together!" Tora spoke desperately, continually crying as she did so and her words made Chizuru begin to spend her own tears of emotion. "You are precious to me, not because of the things Koudou said and not because he made me be your friend, you are everything to me! You make me who I am today, you were always there for me when I was a child, you nursed me when I was sick, you were the only person in the whole word who could make me laugh! Chi, I don't care what your father says, or what either of us might be. You're my Chizuru, and that's exactly how you're going to stay!"

"Tora…Tora!" Chizuru finally broke down, flinging her arms around Tora who pulled her closer as the two of them cried, sharing their emotions within their embrace as Hijikata shifted uncomfortably, feeling that he was interrupting an important moment for them, however as they pulled away from one another, Tora swept away Chizuru's tears as they smiled lovingly at one another, Chizuru doing the same for Tora until they were rosy cheeked. "I love you too Tora, when I'm with you, I know what it feels like to have a big sister!" Chizuru beamed, making Tora chuckle a little weakly, tired from all of her spent tears and the raging emotions inside her as Chizuru gripped her hands. "I promise, my father will pay for all that he's done to you and the Shinsengumi. If it comes to it, I'll destroy him myself!" Seeing the raw determination in Chizuru's eyes, Tora knew that she meant it so she nodded her head in acceptance, exhaling slowly before looking out to the golden glow of their surroundings.

The breeze was gentle, cooling their flushed cheeks as they helped one another to stand, walking side by side as Hijikata escorted the both of them back, returning to headquarters where he took Chizuru aside to speak to her. The moon was almost full and the stars were effortlessly clear, however Tora wandered around lost, uncertain of where to go or what to do. She felt the crushing guilt of her family return, yet after hearing that her mother had not even given birth to her, it made her feel all the worse to think that she had been abandoned as a child. Were her parents even alive still?

Looking down at her hands, Tora found herself standing in front of the cherry blossom tree. The branches were bare and it looked rather cold under the moonlight, however she continued to gaze upwards, seeking answers that continued to elude her. Who was she to ask? She doubted Koudou knew anymore about her than what he had revealed, it all seemed so utterly hopeless. "Tora." Lifting her head when she heard Saito call to her, Tora turned her face to look at him, unable to muster even the smallest of smiles. "You appear to be in great distress, would it ease your mind if you were to share some of your burdens with me?" He offered quietly, coming to stand before her.

"I don't know, Hajime. I don't know anything anymore." Tora answered, looking away. "I do not even know my real name if it isn't Matsumoto. I do not know if I have the right to carry the sword of the man who raised me. If what the doctor said was true, then I am not truly of his blood, therefore I have no right to carry it with me on their behalf." Her hand travelled to her side where her sword usually rested, ghosting over the phantom hilt as she took shallow breaths until Saito gripped her hand and pressed his palm to hers, lifting up her hand to place them between them, eyes focused on hers as she blinked in surprise.

"You can be certain of your skills as a swordswoman. These hands know how to wield a blade with deadly accuracy, these hands know how to comfort those who are in pain and in distress. You can trust in your hands, Tora, always." Saito said to her firmly, his voice never once rising. "And you know that you can trust us, the Shinsengumi. You…" He blushed slightly, looking away before he took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "You can trust me, also. You know that too, deep down." His blush fading, Saito returned his gaze to hers, his larger hand still mirroring Tora's as she looked to where her fingers slowly slid to entwine with his, feeling a little more reassured by his words.

"You always know when not to speak, Hajime-kun." She whispered, stepping a little closer and placed her hand over his other, relaxing into a smile as she closed the distance between them. "And you always know what to say." Saito closed his eyes instinctively, welcoming the brush of her soft lips against his before they sealed themselves to his, drawing comfort from his peaceful presence as their hands remained entwined together, bathed in moonlight. Tora felt her heart soar for him, lifting high on pure white wings though she felt herself falling deeper and deeper into an endless ocean. All at once she wanted to be closer to him, to feel the warmth of his skin and learn every shape of his body for herself. She wanted to offer him all of her, to commit herself to this one man out of however many others that existed in the world. She would choose Saito over all of them in a heartbeat.


	15. Chapter 15

War was a sight that Tora wanted to block from her memories, however when you were living in the thick of it, she had little choice but to experience it first hand every day. It was terrifying and full of blood, so much blood and the noises were deafening even in the small hours of the morning when she was trying to sleep, curled up with an arm protectively holding Chizuru close to her, fingers gripped tightly onto her sword in case of the worst threat possible should happen. Most of the people evacuated their homes, however that did not mean there were any fewer casualties and some remained trapped in the warzone, so Tora devoted her efforts to trying to help both the people and the Shinsengumi to the best of her ability.

Shop windows shattered overhead, making Tora crouch down instinctively to shield the children she had discovered hidden in the wreckage of their home. They were frightened and crying, however she held onto them tightly, determined to get them to a refugee camp. "It's alright, I'm right here." She assured them, lifting her head as gunshots continued to fire, the sounds of men crying out furiously in the heat of battle. Seeing an opening, Tora grasped the two children and pulled one onto her hip, pulling the other by the hand to race across the street and turn down an alley, making their way across the city however when she raced out into the open once more, she came face to face with a crossfire between one of the Shinsengumi units and their opponents, the Satcho army.

Horror struck her full force and Tora turned, quickly pushing the children back into the alley as quickly as she could but the bullets were already flying, Heisuke yelling her name in terror as bullets ripped through her flesh, drawing blood and the pain made her cry out instinctively, a sharp scream that pierced the minds of the children as they both hit the ground. Tora clutched at her bleeding wounds, labouring heavily for breath until the bullets were pushed out and her injuries healed themselves within moments, sealing her blood back inside her as her eyes began to change colour. "Stay there." She ordered the children, turning around and placing a hand on her sword as she turned to face the Satcho gunners, drawing her sword as Heisuke yelled at her not to be stupid and get back under cover.

Her hair turned white and Tora exhaled, allowing a controlled rage to swell within her chest before with a powerful leap, she crossed the distance faster than humanely possible, appearing behind the enemy ranks and with a burst of sound that tore from her throat, she sliced through them all a group at a time, drawing an endless river of blood with unforgiving eyes even as she was shot several more times but the bullets did not affect her, the wounds healing instantaneously, allowing her to continue fighting. She was fearless when accepting her Devil blood, allowing its power to give her the strength and will to continue fighting and with the space of a few breaths, she had wiped out an entire unit on her own.

Mouth dropped open, Heisuke finally leaped over the barricade and raced over to Tora who exhaled shakily, a little tired from her excursion but she pushed through the weariness of her limbs, cleaning off her blade to then sheathe it once more. "Tora-chan! Are you alright? You shouldn't have put yourself in danger like that, you may be strong but you're not indestructible! You can still be killed you know!" Heisuke reminded her angrily, gripping her arms however when Tora turned an affectionate yet tired smile to him, he balked.

"They had pissed me off, Heisuke. I couldn't help myself." She answered softly before touching his shoulder and drew him to her, leaning against him for support. "I'll be alright, if I can help you all in any way, then I shall do what it takes." Heisuke sighed, knowing full well that it was almost impossible to stop Tora when she was on the warpath, but he worried for her deeply, knowing that she had limits just as the rest of them did. His hand went to her back, trying to offer her his strength as Tora recovered her breath before standing up, giving her friend a firm nod before going to reclaim the children and take them to safety.

When she returned to headquarters that evening, she was met by an ocean of injured, blood staining every item of clothing and the smell of it was almost enough to make her gag however she shook her head and pushed past the nausea to offer her assistance once she had discarded her blood stained clothes, not wanting Chizuru to see them, but of course, there was one person who was too quick for her to sneak past. "You were injured again." Saito spoke coldly, narrowing his eyes as he noticed the patterns of blood at her sleeve cuffs and in various other places.

"Most of it isn't mine. Don't worry, nothing was fatal as you can see. I'm still here." Saito sighed, uncertain of how to respond. Every day Tora risked her life just as much as he did, so he found himself unable to argue that she should not be doing anything so dangerous, as she would smartly point out that he was in the thick of battle every day.

"That is not the point, Tora." Turning his face away from her slightly, he gripped a hand into a tight fist, knuckles turning white from the pressure. "I do not wish to see you destroy yourself so recklessly." Opening her mouth to respond, Tora found that she did not have any response to Saito so she bowed her head, feeling a little ashamed of herself. Deciding that for him, she would strive to do better, Tora reached out and took his hand and rubbed away the tension until his hand relaxed once more, allowing her to press it to her face.

"I'm sorry, Hajime. I didn't take your feelings into consideration and it was selfish of me. I only want to help, I feel so useless whilst you are all out in the battlefield, facing death every day. I get so frustrated, being unable to protect you all." She tried to explain to him, closing her eyes and leaning into his palm as Saito listened to her in silence, drawing in her words. "I do not want to lose any of you, but you I worry for the most, Hajime. You always strive to do your best, sometimes you push yourself too hard and I worry that at some point, you will push yourself too far and you'll get hurt, or worse. I just…I want to protect you, Hajime!" Pressing her eyes tightly shut against her fears, Tora snapped her attention to Saito when she felt his other hand rise to her face, resting around her neck with his thumb brushing against her jaw.

"You don't have to worry about me, Tora. I am well aware of my limits and although this war does not appear to have any end in sight, I will strive to live through it so that at the end, I can begin to start a new chapter in my life, where I was hoping that you would stay by my side throughout all remaining chapters until our end." His gentle words brought warmth to Tora as she smiled, enthralled with what Saito was offering her.

"Of course I'll be by your side, Hajime. You won't be able to get rid of me. I want to be with you, I've wanted it for a long time." Saito smiled to her softly, feeling contented with her response and they leaned their heads against one another, Tora placing her hands on his shoulders with a soft murmur of laughter, enjoying this peaceful moment alone together until without warning, the building shook from an explosion. Saito immediately pulled Tora into his arms to shield her, glaring threateningly up at the ceiling as if daring it to try and collapse around them. Tora gripped onto Saito tightly, fear flaring up within her until she relaxed into Saito's arms, calmed when she heard the relaxed beat of his heart against her ear so she leaned closer.

"What are you doing?" Saito asked once the shaking had stopped, looking down at Tora in bewilderment as she strangely pressed her ear against his chest.

"Ssh, I'm listening to your heart." She murmured, memorising its sound and rhythm before she tilted her head to look at him. "It's beautiful, Hajime." Speechless, Saito blushed slightly, swallowing the nervous lump that rose to his throat before quickly recovering himself, glancing away before finding his composure once more.

"You continually perplex me Tora. You are most certainly unlike any other woman I have ever met before in my life." He informed her bluntly, making her laugh as she lifted her hand a little higher up his chest, nuzzling him briefly however when her hand found something tucked inside his robe, she blinked and looked towards it, tracing its shape with her finger.

"Is that-?!" Without a word Saito pulled out a rather worn out amulet that Tora had gifted him a long time ago, something she did not expect to see ever again, or even to still remain in Saito's safekeeping. "You really still have that? I didn't think you would keep it…does it meant that much to you?"

"Of course. It was your first gift to me. Why wouldn't I consider it an object of importance?" Saito reasoned simply, tucking it back into the folds of his clothes where it rested close to his heart. He thought of it as a token of Tora that he kept with him always. He was not superstitious enough to believe in luck or charms, but he did believe in the meaning of an object, and Tora had meant for this amulet as a prayer for his safekeeping, so he had kept it with him always. Tora was touched by his words, blushing slightly as she looked away, slightly bashful and embarrassed at Saito's sentimentality.

"It was just a silly trinket…but you are kind to consider it with such high regard. I'm honoured, Hajime, truly I am." She said softly before turning her head and quickly rising up onto her toes, stealing a kiss from him before he had time to object or draw back from her, something he did often recently whenever she tried due to embarrassment. "Get some rest and proper food, hopefully tomorrow will be a better day." With a mischievous glint in her eyes, Tora glided away whilst leaving Saito in a flushed stupor, clapping a hand to his mouth as his cheeks reddened.

Hurrying her step, Tora made to go and assist Chizuru with the wounded, however when she heard a choked sound of pain, she stopped and looked towards one of the rooms down the hall, certain that she had heard something. When the sound came again, she began to move towards it, concerned and wanting to find its source. "Hello? Is anyone in here?" She questioned, giving a light tap on the door before beginning to slide it open. "I'm coming in, please excuse…Heisuke!" Gasping sharply, Tora quickly stepped inside and closed the door behind her, seeing as Heisuke was clawing at his own throat, eyes glowing blood red with his hair paler than the moonlight, writhing on the floor with an empty sachet next to him. "Sannan-san's blood suppressor…oh Heisuke…"

Grasping his hands Tora pulled them away from his throat, allowing him to breathe as she pinned him down, forcing his eyes to meet hers. "You must control this, Heisuke, you can beat the blood urge, just fight it with all your strength! I'm right here, I'll lend you all the strength you need." She encouraged him as he panted, tongue rolling wildly as his craving for blood almost drove him to the brink of insanity. He was crying, tears sliding down his face as he slowly began to recognise Tora.

"Tora-chan? I'm too weak, I can't fight it…" He whispered fearfully and for once, Tora recognised the small boy inside of Heisuke that he tried to hide from the wall. The insecurities, the doubts, the smallness that he felt in comparison to his friends who always seemed so strong. He writhed, fighting against Tora so she looked around, trying to search for another option until finally, she came to a single conclusion.

"Alright Heisuke, I'm going to make you feel better. Just hold on for a moment, get yourself under control so I can let go." Heisuke nodded his head, struggling against himself before finally managing to go still, grasping onto his arm as he sat up, hunched over with heaving shoulders as the craving continued to push him to his breaking point. Sitting up on her knees, Tora drew her father's sword partially from its blade before making a deep cut along her palm, her brow wincing slightly before she felt the first trickle of warm blood. "Here, take this. It might help stave off the craving." Murmuring softly, Tora held Heisuke in her arms with his head against her shoulder whereby she touched her bloodied hand to his lips and instantly he gripped onto her wrist, sucking all the blood he could from her wound until it sealed shut with a soft glow, cutting off his supply however as he swallowed down the blood, his hair faded back to its original colour.

"Hm…it tastes strange, but it's so satisfying." He gasped, falling back against Tora as she continued to support him, arms winding around Heisuke to comfort him as he recovered. "I didn't think I'd ever end up drinking blood in my life. It's a little insane, don't you think?"

"Yes Heisuke, all of this is madness, but as long as we all stick together, I believe that we will find a way through this." She answered him, turning her gaze to his window which allowed some of the moonlight to filter through. "I have no idea what will happen now that you've drank blood, but you seem to be alright. How do you feel?"

"Better. A lot better." Heisuke admitted, slowly sitting upright and turning to face Tora properly where he bowed his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't want anyone to see me like that. I thought I could handle it, but there's always so much blood out there it's hard not to lick it off my fingers when it's everywhere." Tora gazed into Heisuke's sad eyes, watching him for a moment before he suddenly perked up, looking a lot more like his old self again. "But I don't feel the craving so bad anymore, in fact it's almost entirely gone! Maybe there's a way through this after all. I'll just keep on getting stronger, then I'll be able to handle this craving all on my own."

"That's the spirit Heisuke, I'll be here supporting you all the way." Tora smiled sweetly, nodding her head in agreement as she rose to her feet, brushing off her knees before turning towards the door. "I better go help Chizuru, no doubt she's pushing herself too hard again, but you get some rest, okay Heisuke-kun? If you need anything, please don't hesitate to come and find me."

"Alright, I will. Thanks, Tora-chan. I really appreciate you being here." He said to her, giving a little wave as Tora nodded her head a final time before closing the door behind her, the moonlight outlining her silhouette before she disappeared from sight, stepping back into the frenzy of war's consequences.


	16. Chapter 16

"What do you think you're doing you fool? Get back in that wagon or so help me, I'll bury you myself!" Tora snapped, stepping in front of a wounded Shinsengumi warrior who was attempting to return to the ranks with the others, though his arm was heavily bandaged from the injury he'd received.

"I can still fight, I am not done yet!" However Tora held her ground, hair flickering like the spike of an angered snake's tail as she held out her hand.

"Do not act so recklessly, you are injured and will be no use to anyone if you die today because of your impatience! Rest and heal, once you're well again then you can beat those sorry excuses for men when we next see them in battle." Her voice was harsh and cold, ordering the man to continue walking with the other wounded as they escaped the city, retreating back in order to regroup. The swordsman sighed, knowing better than to argue with the infamous Tora Matsumoto. She was as heartless and cold as her sword, she was famous for her strict tongue, though all knew it was meant well and that she cared greatly for all Shinsengumi. Tora exhaled, glancing back towards where Saito stood, commanding the men as she guarded over the injured, escorting them away from the frontlines in order to ensure their survival.

Tora walked along with the supplies and the wounded, eyes watching her surroundings carefully however her senses were warning of her danger, something crawling up the back of spine that refused to disappear. "Whatever happens, do not stop moving." Tora ordered to the other leaders, breaking rank and heading into the trees. "There is something I must do." As she spoke her eyes darkened and her hair transformed, the Devil blood inside her roaring in her veins as she drew her father's sword, the insignia of her house shining from where her thumb brushed against it. She moved like a shadow, not making a single sound as she rounded behind the group of imperialists who were preparing to shoot at the wounded. Eyes flashing, her sword cut through them one by one, a fleeting flash of her white hair all that was visible before their lives were ended.

Some managed to scream before death, alerting the others however Tora effortlessly deflected bullets with her blade, spinning around before tearing after those who were trying to escape, fear ridding and screaming as death stared them down without pity, slicing through them until Tora finally emerged from the trees, relaxed and unfazed even though she was drenched head to toe in blood. The Shinsengumi balked, staring in slight horror as she approached them, eyes closed and meditative. "We must press on, there is no time to waste." She urged, glancing at the men behind her before nodding her head, indicating that they should continue moving.

Her hand rested upon her sword, a deep exhale leaving her as she glanced up at the sky, seeing a flock of birds flying overhead and into the distance away from the battle. A part of her wished she could fly away with them, however even as the blood dried on her body she remained rooted firmly to the ground, reminding herself why it was she stayed. Chizuru would be with them soon, once the others had retreated and she had escaped the city. First she had been tasked with delivering a message, though Tora had been reluctant to part ways with her in such perilous times, she had been requested personally by Hijikata to protect the wounded, reasoning that they needed her help just as much as Chizuru did.

"Chizuru, stay safe for me." Tora murmured before turning and walking behind the ranks, wanting nothing more than a hot bath to wash away the stench of blood that was filling her nostrils. It was still cold despite being almost noon so Tora increased her pace to keep warm, not stopping until it was time to make camp where the wounded were continually treated, Yamazaki directing her so that she could be of some help to others in treatment. Tora became quite adept at resetting bones and making bandages, trying to remain cheerful for the men who felt appeased whenever she smiled at them, even though Tora felt like the weight of the world was crushing her shoulders, making her feel more tired by the second.

"Tora-chan, are you alright?" Yamazaki questioned her with concern, noticing that she had been touching her head a little tentatively.

"I was just feeling a little tired, that's all. It's been a long day for everyone." She responded truthfully before looking at her hands and arms which were crusted with dried blood. "I'm going to find somewhere to bathe and refresh myself, Yamazaki, will you be alright by yourself for a while?"

"Of course. Please do not go far, I have been entrusted with your safety and do not want anything to befall you when my back is turned." He warned her so Tora nodded her head in reassurance before claiming a bar of soap from her small bag of belongings as well as a blanket to use as a towel. According to the map, there was a spring water lake nearby so Tora went in search for it, going deeper into the woods until finally, she had found it. She quickly stripped down of her clothes, tossing them into a pile before stepping into the water which made her squeak from the cold but she braved herself against it, biting down on her teeth before submerging herself and quickly scrubbed away at her skin and hair, removing all traces of blood with the soap before going under once more, the water silky against her skin before all at once she rushed upwards, flinging her hair back over her head and smoothed it down, sighing contentedly before beginning to twirl, gracing her fingers over the water to create a circle of ripples.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to play in cold water for too long?" With a shriek Tora dived back down under the water, covering herself up to her neck before she sought out the voice.

"Souji! How dare you spy on a woman whilst she's bathing!" She growled at him, narrowing her eyes in anger as he laughed.

"Hey I didn't know you were here, I was just coming to get a drink." He said innocently, lifting a hand to cover his eyes, turning his back to her and stood behind the tree to show that he wasn't watching. Tora pouted at him, blushing furiously as she quickly strode from the water with a rush of sound and grasped the blanket which she wrapped around her quickly, covering herself before searching for fresh clothes, which of course she didn't have. Tora groaned, detesting the thought of having to put on bloodied clothes again, however Souji gave a small cackle, struggling to keep from coughing. "Guess you didn't think about clothes, did you? Stupid girl." He said to her before holding out his hand which held a fresh set of clothing.

"I thought you said you didn't know I was bathing here." Souji merely pressed a finger to his lips, hushing her with a wink. Tora felt like smacking him, however for the time being she focused on simply getting dressed into the clothes Souji had brought for her. They were small enough to fit her and he had even brought extra layers to keep her warm, so she was touched at his consideration. Her hair took a while longer to dry so she wrapped it in the towel, ensuring that her belt was securely before looking back to Souji. "Alright, I am decent now so you may look." She informed him before rolling back her sleeves to begin washing out her own clothes also.

Souji said nothing more, sitting down at the base of the tree, watching as Tora vigorously scrubbed away the blood with the soap, not stopping until she was satisfied with her work. "You think Chizuru and the others will be alright?" Souji questioned her, watching for her reaction.

"If there is anything that I learned about you all, it's that you are all as obstinate as mules. Chizuru is no exception, so of course they're alright. We'll see them again soon, it is only a question of time." Tora answered, not even batting an eyelid. "You just worry about yourself from the time being. I can see you shivering, so the moment I'm done with this I'm putting you to bed and you'll stay there like you're supposed it, Souji Okita." Souji let out a laugh, not surprised at her forceful tone but his laughter turned into a coughing fit, spluttering up blood which he directed at the ground.

Before he knew it, Tora was at his side with a damp hand on his shoulder, lifting up her canteen of water to his lips and tilted back his head, supporting his neck to help him drink. He became transfixed with watching her, intrigued with how focused she looked on her task until finally she drew back, turning her gaze to meet his. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." He agreed, exhaling wearily. Tora bunched up her clothes after wringing them out and carried them over one arm, supporting Souji's weight with his arm around her neck as she helped him back to his bed and made sure that he was warm enough, brushing aside his hair as he breathed heavily and struggled to recover from walking so far. "Tora…can you…stay with me?" He asked her weakly, gritting his teeth as his body filled with pain. "It's just…the pain doesn't feel so bad when you're near." He manage to rasp however Tora was already making herself comfortable, sitting underneath the folds of the tent with the lantern casting a soft glow over them both, reaching out to place her hand upon his brow.

"You're a little feverish, just try and sleep Souji-kun. I'll be right here with you until the very end." She murmured, drifting off even as she spoke, head bowing against the weight of sleep so Souji allowed himself to smile with no one there to witness, reaching up a hand to brush his fingertips against her hair, running it through his fingers before tentatively touching her face, feeling her smooth and freshly washed skin for himself.

"I'm glad you're here with me, Tora-chan." He murmured, lowering his hand once more so that he could sit up, whereby he gently guided Tora down onto her side and covered her with one of his blankets, wanting to make sure that she stayed warm during the night. Turning his back to her, Souji closed his eyes to sleep, the soft presence of Tora behind him seemingly easing his ailments so that he could find a peaceful rest, not being disturbed all the way through the night for the first time in months.


	17. Chapter 17

It was now March the twenty ninth of the year eighteen sixty eight and Tora gazed upon a battlefield filled with death. Chizuru stood at her side as well did Kondo, however she could not help but twitch every time a canon or a gun fired. They were losing this battle, the enemy seemed to be closing in everywhere. "Tora-chan, please, do what you can to relieve our men from the enemy fire." Kondo requesting, sighing softly in defeat as he recognised that he had no other choice. He despised having to ask such a thing of Tora, however she was their best chance at winning this battle at all.

"Understood sir." Tora nodded her head, stepping forwards. Most others had adopted a more western style of clothing for the benefit of it not hindering them in a battle, however Tora firstly did not have any clothes to change into and secondly, did not yet feel like letting go of the traditions that her father had passed down to her. Focusing her energy, Tora allowed her Devil blood to soar, growling deeply before she rushed directly into enemy frontlines, appearing like a spark before a flame which rained down upon them, their bullets turning on her however the moment she got past their defence, those weapons were useless against her blade which cut open their stomachs and sliced down their backs, taking on as many of them as she could though this time, she tried to avoid the blood as much as possible. She was tired of being encased in it and it was all the more effort for her to wash it out later.

Flicking her blade up into the air Tora switched hands, slicing with a reverse grip before spiralling the sword around in an artistic circle, taking out the frontline gunners as well as those operating to canons, allowing the others some time to either retreat or push forwards with their attack. Tora soon lost count of the number that she had killed, however when she stopped and stood among a carnage of bodies, struggling for breath, she pressed her eyes shut to block out the images, wanting no more to join the nightmares tonight. The sound for retreat called to her, ordering her to return to the others so she exhaled, flicking out her sword to cleanse it from the blood before sheathing it, bowing her head slightly as she sent a silent prayer for those that she had killed that day.

Turning her back, Tora began to move away, however when a gunshot fired behind her, she was too tired to move fast enough out of the way and it punctured her back, making her jerk forwards with a gasp of alarm, a hot flare of pain entering her body as another volley pounded through her, ripping open her flesh before it closed again, fresh holes being made in her clothes as she turned around, eyes wolfish and threatening as her hand jumped for her sword again. "I'll kill you all!" She vowed with an enraged snarl, tearing through them with a single slice of her blade and the fountain of blood continued to spill as Tora ripped through the entire battalion, drawing all fire to herself so that the other men could escape without bullets hammering into their backs.

By dusk, Tora was too exhausted to stand, collapsing the moment she had sheathed her sword. The field was burned dry the crops trampled underfoot and now dead, just like the numerous bodies that littered the battlefield. Choking on air with her dry throat, Tora tried to stretch out a hand, wanting someone to come and lift her up, but there was no one in the heavens with enough mercy to come and claim her, to offer her comfort and reassurance. Only the cold breeze of March that chased away the last sounds of gunfire and canons.

"Tora! Tora!" Sighing with relief, Tora heard Saito calling out her name, his feet pounding the ground as he ran directly towards her, Shinpachi and Harada close behind however Saito reached her first where she was labouring for breath.

"Hajime…kun…I think…I went…and pushed myself…too far…" She rasped, looking at him through heavy eyes though Saito exhaled with relief to see that she wasn't actually injured, merely exhausted.

"I warned you not to overexert yourself." He stated simply as he drew her up towards him, arms embracing her even as she protested on account of all the blood that covered her body. Saito ignored her, pressing a hand to her head to enshroud her completely, wishing that she did not have such a burden pressed upon her shoulders.

"Glad to see you're still kicking Tora-chan, had us worried there for a bit when you didn't come back with the rest of them." Shinpachi grinned at her, Harada nodding his head in agreement. "Sorry to break up your little reunion, but we better get out of here before they come back with reinforcements. How many of them did you take out anyway, Tora-chan?" Lifting her eyes to meet theirs from within Saito's protective hold, Tora spoke with a cold voice that betrayed the fact that she regretted nothing.

" _All_ of them." Shinpachi gulped, stepping backwards slightly as Saito shifted Tora into his arms and lifted her up so that she could rest and she gladly allowed him to carry her, lacing her arms around his neck to rest against him comfortably with a sigh. "Hajime-kun, I wish I could go to a hot spring. My shoulders ache and my fingers hurt." She complained quietly, earning a quiet chuckle from Saito as he shifted her closer still, bumping his head against hers.

"When we return, I would be glad to ease away your discomforts to the best of my ability. Let me take care of your body, Tora, whilst you go ahead and restore your strength through rest." Tora smiled, turning her head to rest it against Saito's neck and allowed herself to drift, comfortable and at peace in the surreal sensation of Saito carrying her away.


	18. Chapter 18

Tora had almost received the news too late that Harada and Shinpachi were leaving to strike out on their own, however as she chased after them, she managed to catch up with them at the bridge, calling out their names to make them halt. She had just witnessed Harada tossing a small vile containing a red liquid into the water, however she quickly pushed it aside as she stopped before them, bending over and gripping her knees to catch her breath from the long distance that she had ran to find them under Chizuru's direction, Saito also pointing her in the right direction. "Harada-kun, Shinpachi-kun…" She breathed, gulping down a breath of air before standing upright to face them. "You didn't think you'd escape without saying goodbye, right?" She gave them a smile, not wanting to see them off with a sad face.

"Of course not, we knew you'd catch up." Shinpachi grinned, approaching Tora before slinging his arm around her shoulders, drawing her close. "You take good care of Chizuru for us, Saito as well. Those two need someone like you watching their backs with all that's happening." He said to her, still grinning boyishly and Tora chuckled, nodding her head as she placed her arms around Shinpachi to properly say farewell.

"You can rely on me to do so, they are in good hands." She promised, hearing Shinpachi's heart quicken as he blushed, making Tora giggle softly with amusement before she turned to Harada who had his same kind smile that he always wore. "And you had better take care of him, Harada. Who knows the kind of trouble he'll get himself into without Kondo-san and Hijikata-san to keep a close eye on him." She said teasingly and Harada agreed, placing his hand on her head with deep affection.

"Remember to take care of yourself too, Tora-chan. Next time we meet, I hope we can all celebrate our reunion together with sake and good company." He said to her and Tora agreed with a hum, looking up into his warm features before she too fixed her arms around him, embracing him tightly and he chuckled richly, patting her back until she pulled away.

"Maybe you can dress up for us again and dance like you did before, I'd sure like to see that again." Shinpachi said as he walked back over to Harada, grinning broadly as he waved. "We'll be seeing each other again Tora-chan, so keep a close eye to the horizon!"

"I shall watch for you diligently." She vowed, giving a respectful bow before she began to wave, standing on the bridge as the sun began to set, making the water gleam prettily and her hair was lifted by the breeze, forcing her to push it back from her face as she watched Harada and Shinpachi leave. Only when they were out of sight did she allow her smile to drop, saddened by their departure. Why did everything have to change so suddenly? This war was ripping too many friends and families apart, it was something that Tora simply could not stand.

Sensing Saito approaching, she did not turn to look at him until he stood at her side, a hand on her shoulder to silently console her. "I wish we could go back to Kyoto, Hajime, where we're all still together and Souji wasn't ill. I want to go back to those simpler days where we were all happy with our lives and still together with our friends." She murmured to him softly and he nodded his head in agreement, not uttering a single word as Tora lifted her hand and placed it over his, closing her eyes and leaning her cheek into him as they stood upon the bridge, a small moment of peace that was rarely afforded to them, so they took the most of it and stayed close together.

They walked back together silently, Tora wanting nothing more than to simply enjoy Saito's presence, needless chatter would only draw away from the peacefulness of the moment. They weren't touching, however Tora felt slightly inclined to hold his hand but she knew that Saito sometimes felt awkward with intimacy. It was not a well known fact, but Saito was uncommonly shy when it came to that sort of thing. All the same, certain thoughts began to cross Tora's mind, especially when she saw him wearing western clothing, it suited his figure extremely well and she blushed each time her thoughts strayed towards a rather intimate manner. It was something that she wanted to discuss with Saito and, with their enemies pressing down upon them, she felt that she was running out of time.

Tora stopped walking, hugging her waist to her as she looked down at her feet, trying to summon the courage to say what was on her mind. "What's the matter?" Saito questioned, halting and looking back towards Tora, noticing that she was not at his side anymore. The sunset made her blushing cheeks look even more obvious, making Saito frown slightly. Was she becoming ill? Perhaps he should carry her. "Tora? Is everything alright?" Walking back to her, Saito stood directly before her, his clear gaze unshifting as Tora sucked in a deep breath, the butterflies in her stomach growing ever larger until finally, she could not contain them any longer.

"Hajime, do you find me desirable?" She blurted out before her eyes widened in alarm and she looked away, catching a glimpse of Saito's startled expression before he frowned.

"Whatever do you mean? I am not certain I understand your point with this conversation." He stated, tilting his head to the side as Tora pressed a hand to her face to hide her blush.

"Are you seriously going to make me ask again? It was embarrassing enough the first time!" She protested before exhaling, folding her arms before forcing herself to meet Saito's gaze. "Do you think I'm attractive, Hajime?" She repeated for him, altering her phrasing slightly however Saito remained utterly perplexed and lost for words, choking slightly and he quickly turned around, hiding the fact that he was also blushing furiously.

"Wh-What are you trying to say?! You are not making any sense Tora." Gritting her teeth in frustration as Saito was being more dense than she would have thought possible. Was it too much to ask that he answer a simple question?

"Saito Hajime, I am asking if you want to sleep with me!" Tora said, glad that there was no one around to hear her otherwise she might very well have just jumped into the river to save her from the everlasting embarrassment of this moment. She was as red as beetroot and her face could cook an egg, however Saito kept his back facing to her. "And do not turn your back to me when I am talking to you, look at me Saito-san!" With a sigh, Saito turned around to face her, composing himself once more though he struggled to meet her gaze.

"Tora…I do not know where this has come from but now is not exactly the time…"

"That is exactly my point, Hajime, now might not be the right time, but it might be the only time. Who knows what's going to happen next? We may get separated, then how am I supposed to find you again? I don't want to live my life with anymore regrets, Hajime, I have enough of those already. I want to share myself with you and only you, if you want me in that way, but if it's not something you want, then please tell me so that I can crawl into a corner and die from shame." She pleaded with him, pressing a hand against her face to try and cool herself down. When Saito remained speechless, Tora felt her temper flare. "It is not a difficult question! For heaven's sake, Saito, answer me! I love you too much to not know what it is you're truly feeling, sometimes I wish you would just open up to me a little!" Realising what she had just said, Tora clamped both her hands over her mouth as Saito's eyes widened, staring at one another openly.

Knowing that she could not take the words back, Tora took several steps away from Saito, knowing that she had crossed the line so she closed her eyes and bowed her head apologetically. "I am sorry, Hajime-kun, I should not have raised my voice to you and I was unfair to suddenly say all these things when you were not prepared. Please, forget I ever said a word." Avoiding eye contact, Tora stepped around Saito and walked away, leaving him standing with his mouth agape in the middle of the street, staring after her.

When she returned back to the Shinsengumi headquarters she quickly shut herself away in her room, feeling depressed and ashamed at herself, as well as confused about her feelings. It had come out so suddenly that she had barely had time to register just what she was saying. Of course, she meant them, those words were not ever spoken lightly and she had only said them a handful of times in her entire life, yet with Saito she knew that they were meant for him and only him. "What have I done?" Tora whispered, burying her head in her knees as she sat in the corner of her room without a light.

Late in the night, she heard a slight disturbance of running feet, however she did not lift her head once, keeping herself tucked away in her corner where she punished herself for being too forward. Her impatience had got the better of her, as did her desperation and fear. She knew full well that Saito was reluctant when it came to showing affection even when in private, usually such moments were reserved for times of comfort or when he felt particularly brave. Or even, when he had a little sake in him, though that was just the one time and he had fallen asleep on Tora's lap before things could progress too far.

Someone approached her door with soft footfalls and for a moment, Tora thought it might be Chizuru, however it was not Chizuru's voice that spoke. "Tora, may I come in?" Saito's voice made Tora freeze, unable to answer so she remained silent, curling up into an even smaller ball of shame. "I'm coming inside." He warned her before quietly sliding back the door and stepping across into her private room which lay bare and empty safe for a futon her small bag of belongings in the corner of the room.

Saito spotted Tora immediately, huddled up in the corner with the room in total darkness. It was late, almost midnight and he had just returned from giving out his orders to the men so that they would be ready to move out soon, however he had been unable to get Tora out of his mind. Her words were branded into his head, repeating over and over again and they made him feel heavy under their weight, stirring something inside him as answers to questions that he usually did not wish to answer began to surface. Certain… _desires_ that he usually kept locked away from sight were also escaping their bonds, forcing Saito to face reality. "Tora, please look at me."

Unable to hide any longer on account of her pride, Tora slowly uncurled herself, lifting her head to look at Saito with a level gaze, betraying nothing. He smiled to her softly, admiring that spark that lit her eyes as he stretched out his hand to her, inviting her to take it and Tora glanced towards the offering before sighing, accepting it carefully however when Saito suddenly pulled her against him with a forceful tug, she found herself tumbling into his arms where he held her close, heart beginning to hammer in her chest as she stared up at him. "S-Saito-san…" She whispered, taken aback by his strange behaviour.

"That is too formal for us. Please, continue calling me Hajime. It makes me…happy, when you say my name." He whispered to her, blushing only a little however his words made Tora brighten, sitting up a little straighter as she rested her hands on his shoulders to support herself.

"Hajime-kun, I'm-!" Her words were cut off by a gasp as Saito closed her mouth with his, seizing them for himself and did not relent as his gentle caress made Tora sink against him, tasting him on her tongue as she begin to understand his reasoning for coming here. She glowed inwardly, fingers gripping onto the fabric of his jacket as his hands softly followed the shape of her waist.

"We may not have much time, this is true. So whatever time that we do have left, I want to spend with you, Tora." His soft words whispered against her neck, making Tora shiver involuntarily as strong arms pulled her closer towards him as her fingers began to slide through his hair, pushing it back from his face as his lips graced over her neck in soft, tender touches, knees gripping onto him tightly as Tora felt her core beginning to tighten inside her. "You are right, Tora, our time together is precious, so we should not hold back our feelings for each other. Tell me what you want and I shall do my best to fulfil your desires." His charming words made Tora smile as she leaned into him, hands cupping his face as she pulled back to look into his beautifully soft eyes.

"Oh Hajime, you being here beside me is all that I want. Nothing more." She answered before lowering her head for another kiss and this time, there was no reluctance or protest on his part, accepting her fully as he slowly turned and lay her down gently on the floor, easing open her kimono to expose her flesh where he tenderly kissed her collarbone and shoulders, leaving no part of her undiscovered as she slowly pulled away his own clothing until they lay coiled together in a lover's embrace, joining their emotions together so that they could both fully understand the depths they felt for one another.

Tora fell asleep in Saito's arms, her back warmed by his chest with his fingers fondling her hair, the welcoming caress sending her into a dreamless sleep with a soft smile, something that made Saito want to sit up and watch her for a while longer, however he contented himself to simply committing her expression to memory before laying his head on his curled arm, drawing his lover closer to him whilst knowing all too well that eventually, he would have to let her go.


	19. Chapter 19

It had been some time since Tora had said goodbye to Saito. She had been unable to smile for very long as she faced him, the other men already moving out with Saito meant to lead them. He had ran his hand down her face and made her promise to take care of herself until he came back for her and Tora had been unable to refuse, promising that she would always be waiting for him. For the first time, Saito had kissed her in public in front of everyone, earning several startled gasps but he hadn't cared, or at least, he pretended not to, fixing his gaze on Tora before finally, she had to let him go. She had not heard from him since and information was difficult to get hold of with the war still raging and Tora was continuously nervous for Saito's safety, so she prayed every day for him to be kept from harm.

To keep herself occupied, Tora found herself working more chores around headquarters and, when there were no chores to be done, Kondo began inviting her up to his study to peacefully study some of his books, though he would apologise for them being rather military orientated, but Tora found them fascinating to read regardless. Chizuru brought tea for them both, setting down Kondo's ginger tea before bringing a cup over to Tora who accepted it gratefully before indulging herself in her reading material again, all other conversation fading out of focus until she heard Hijikata calling out for Kondo with urgency.

"We need to evacuate as soon as we can, we're completely surrounded." He informed Kondo with Shimada next to him looking out the window.

"It looks like they brought a battalion with them." He informed as Tora slowly rose to her feet, closing her book and setting it aside though she remained standing where she was.

"Damn it! Shimada, Chizuru, I'll handle this one myself. Take the commander out the back exit, understood?" He ordered, however Chizuru was reluctant to obey, gripping her serving tray close to her chest as she gazed up at the man she respected most. Tora had been in Chizuru's confidence for some time that her feelings for Toshizo Hijikata were more than simply her gratitude and respect. Tora knew that if Hijikata were to perish, it would cause great pain to Chizuru and this, she simply could not allow.

"Hijikata-san, even you can't handle that many soldiers at once." She argued with him as Kondo slowly rose to his feet, a relaxed smile touching his face as he turned to his old friend.

"Toshi, that's kind of foolhardy. I'll talk to the enemy commander myself." Kondo informed everyone, earning several gasps of shock in response whilst Tora remained silent, observing presently unnoticed by the others as Hijikata glowered darkly in disapproval at the idea.

"What in the hell are you playing at commander?"

"Come on now Toshi, it's not like I'm going to go out there and introduce myself as Isami Kondo. I'll just tell them I'm working for the Tokugawa and that should distract him." Tora softened towards Kondo even further, respecting his willingness to sacrifice himself in order to be certain that his subordinates would escape to safety.

"That's a load of crap and you know it! Listen to me, damn it, they'll have you named in a second! I mean come on, I'd have to take a direct hit to the heart to get killed out there, I'm the only intelligent choice to go out there and buy time!" Hijikata attempted to reason with Kondo but he remained adamant.

"Maybe, but the best choice isn't always the right choice, and in case you're wondering, my mind is made up, Toshi. This is now an order, Hijikata." Kondo raised his voice slightly to exercise his authority, never once blinking as he faced his old friend. "Vice commander Hijikata, you are to evacuate our remaining fighters and regroup in Aizu." The command was final and Hijikata stared openly, unsure of how to respond so Tora finally stepped forwards, drawing attention to herself.

"If it will make any difference, I am happy to offer my services in this moment. My sword is ready to fight if it means Chizuru and the others will escape safely." Tora said, glancing around before locking eyes with Kondo. "There may be no reason for you to remain, Kondo-san. I am confident I will be able to stall for a little time, at least."

"No Tora-chan! You can't, you barely made it through the last battle you were in, there were several close shots to your heart, had any of those pierced you would have been killed!" Chizuru panicked, spinning around to face her desperately. "Don't sacrifice yourself like this!"

"Chi, I have no intention of dying today. I have many things that I want to live for now, which means that I will be coming back to you when this is all over." Tora said to her softly, drawing her into her arms and placing her chin on top of her head. "Kondo-san, what do you want me to do?" He sighed softly, disturbed and reluctant at the thought of once more asking too much of Tora, however their best chance to escape was to ensure that the rear passage was clear and there was only one person who could carve out a path with the lowest risk of being killed. Tora.

"As much as I loathe to say it, you're right." Kondo sighed heavily before he turned and bowed to Tora, who blinked in alarm. "Matsumoto Tora, you have the everlasting respect of the Shinsengumi, as well as my gratitude. I hope to one day repay this debt that we owe to you, in this life or another."

"Kondo-san…" Tora trailed off before smiling to him, bowing back one warrior to another. There was nothing else to be said and Tora could see that Hijikata had a few things he still wanted to say to Kondo, so Tora took her leave, brushing her hand against Chizuru's cheek who bravely lifted her head, trying her best not to worry as Tora went to prepare. The time had come that she abandoned her traditional clothing as it was simply too heavy for her to fight in. Her remaining option was the western clothing that had been provided to them, so Tora packed up her things and changed into a smart dress shirt, fumbling with the buttons to begin with before she managed to neatly tie her silk cravat then pulled on the red and black jacket which buttoned up at the front, the boots rising up just below her knees.

She felt strange standing in such unfamiliar clothes, however as Tora fixed her belt around her waist, she paused a brief moment to look at her hair which hung down to her waist. Touching it fondly she began to twirl a lock around her finger, memories of her mother brushing it with the utmost care returning to her before she sighed, making her decision. Grasping her hair into her fist, she turned her blade towards it and with a clean slice upwards, cut off her hair so that it fell in choppy tresses just below her ears. When she glanced at her reflection again, Tora was pleased to see that she made a much more passable boy with shorter hair.

Sheathing her sword and fixing it to her side, Tora picked up her single pack and left her room where the others were waiting for her, standing to attention in line. Chizuru gasped when she saw Tora step out, a hand flicking at her now shortened tresses before her warm eyes fixed onto her closest friend. "Hold onto this for me, Chi. You know you carry things that I will definitely come back for, so don't lose them." Tora said softly to Chizuru who accepted the items with a firm nod of her head.

"Just be careful out there, don't make me come back for you!" She warned firmly and Tora chuckled before leaning forwards and pressing a kiss to Chizuru's forehead, lowering her voice to whisper.

"I shall see you soon little sister." Saying her goodbyes to the others, Tora halted before Hijikata, looking up into his stern expression without fear. "She is important to both of us." Tora began, making Hijikata's expression go lax as he listened to her. "So we must both strive to live on as not to cause her pain. Remember that, Hijikata-san." Nodding his head once, Hijikata bowed in respect to Tora which everyone else copied and she did not hesitate to return the gesture, waiting until everyone had stood up again before smiling. "Wish me luck." Turning and leaving through the back exit, Tora made her way to where her first opponents would be lying in wait.

They were tucked away at the base of the hill, at least the first wave was, covering the back as Kondo distracted the main units at the front. "Hey, there's someone approaching! Guard up!" Tora opened her golden eyes to gaze at her opponents, baring her fanged teeth as her hair grew misty white, appearing like a phantom as she drew her sword and deflected the first bullet with a single slice of her blade, hearing it sing for her and the music made her heart leap as she sucked in a deep breath. There seemed to be no end to the bloodshed, however as she continued to fight her way through a swathe of people, she listened as Chizuru, Hijikata and the others all made their escape as she stood breathing deeply.

Tora had hoped that that had been the last of them for now, however she heard more footsteps pounding towards her and the sound of guns cocking made her ears tingle in warning so she slipped into the shadows, disappearing for a brief moment before all at once, rushing forwards with all her strength, gold and white the last colours those men saw on this earth before they were cut down in one fell swoop until finally, there were none that remained. With no more energy left to spend on herself, Tora staggered into the trees, dragging herself away with regret as she thought of Kondo and his kindness, wishing that she were stronger so that she could go back and rescue him, but with the way she was now, she knew that it would be a fruitless attempt. Her arms were so tired she couldn't even pick up her sword, so she used the trees for support and slowly, followed after Chizuru and Hijikata until finally, she found a safe place to collapse from exhaustion.

By the time Tora made it to Edo, it was the thirtieth of the same month. She had recovered from her battle, though weary from travelling and for going without food for several days, however when she reached headquarters, she found nothing except Chizuru crying all by herself in a vacant space, making Tora's eyebrows knit together quizzically. "Chi? Why're you on the floor like that?" Tora questioned and instantly Chizuru was lunging to her feet, calling out Tora's name and holding her close.

"Thank goodness you made it, I was so worried! Hijikata-san and the others, they left me behind! He said that he didn't want me in danger and that I should make a peaceful life for myself, but I don't want to be anywhere except by his side! Why doesn't he understand, Tora? Why?!" She sobbed, startling Tora who grimaced, sinking to the ground and Chizuru gasped, realising that her friend looked exhausted. "Tora-chan? You're not hurt are you?"

"No Chi, I'm just very hungry. Kicking so many butts is a tiring business, you know?" She said teasingly before reaching out, drying Chizuru's face. "Don't worry, we'll find them again, just you wait. For now I'm in no condition to move anywhere, so let me rest for a while before we then move to follow Hijikata-san and the others. Maybe I'll find Saito as well, then we'll both be happy." Feeling better for Tora's comforting words, Chizuru helped her friend rise back to her feet before they began to make their way home, where they hadn't stepped foot in several years as their lives had become so consumed by the Shinsengumi. It was dusty, yet unchanged, so they settled down and Tora ate her fill of food whilst Chizuru slept next to her, curled up though she cried somewhat in her sleep, so Tora made it her mission once more to protect Chizuru, banishing the bad dreams and holding her tight, whispering promises into her ear that she intended to keep.


	20. Chapter 20

"Tora! Tora-chan! They're going to behead Kondo-san! Tora!" Lifting her head up in alarm from her sweeping Tora looked at Chizuru as she came running back inside, breathless and eyes full of worry as she gripped onto Tora's arms tightly. "I heard it myself, they're going to execute him Tora!"

"Calm down Chi, take deep breaths. It's going to be alright." Tora soothed, trying to make sense of everything Chizuru was saying before reaching out for her sword, sliding it into her belt ceremoniously. "Let's go confirm this for ourselves, we may still have time to save him. Get ready and stay close to me, Chi." Tora instructed, flicking her hair back slightly, the short tresses making her appear deadly handsome and incredibly refined. In some ways, her style and expression reminded her of Hijikata, however before Chizuru could allow herself to feel disappointed about being left behind, she fearlessly nodded her head and hurried to get changed.

Itabashi was a quiet place and, having been forced to leave their home in Edo, Chizuru and Tora had made a home for themselves there instead, it was mere coincidence that Kondo's execution would be so close to them and Tora fully intended to go back for Kondo as she should have done before. Chizuru walked at Tora's side, looking straight ahead however as the crowds began to part, they noticed the back of a familiar figure struggling to walk. "Okita-san!" Chizuru rushed forwards and placed her arms around Souji to support him as he began to crumble, breathing deeply as he looked down to her.

"Chizuru-chan."

"Why aren't you in bed?" She demanded to know as Tora walked towards them, Souji taking Chizuru's wrist for support.

"Aw come on, isn't it obvious? I'm going into town to save Kondo-san." He answered her, looking ahead with determination but Chizuru tried to push him back, not wanting him to be so reckless.

"You'll burn through your life force, please reconsider Okita-san."

"Don't get in my way!" With the road now clear, Tora reached down her head from behind Souji and placed it on his back, flattening her fingers and the moment he felt her touch, he knew exactly who it was instinctively and by recognition. Only her touch was that gentle and sure enough when he turned his head, she was standing over him rather regally, though she looked so different in western clothing, and her hair…she'd cut off all her beautiful hair. "Tora-chan, what happened to you?" He asked before starting to cough up blood, earning a look of empathy from Tora as she began to pull away.

"Leave Kondo to me, Souji. Please, allow me to do this for you and the Shinsengumi who always did so much for Chizuru and I." Tora spoke, taking a few steps until she was standing a small distance in front of them, turning her head away to extract her full strength and the short tresses became as pale as moonlight, eyes glowing like twin suns as she smiled to Souji who stood in amazement. "Chizuru, take Souji home to rest. I'll return when I can."

"Right!" Taking a deep breath, Tora disappeared like a breath of wind, heading directly into the centre of town where the most number of people had gathered around a raised stage. It made Tora sick, they were making a spectacle of Kondo's beheading! It was not right, such a thing should be done in private, Tora wanted nothing more than to rip all of those uncivilised bastards apart, however with Kondo about to be brought out, she knew that the time was now or never. Looking around, Tora slipped past the guards effortlessly, appearing outside of Kondo's cell with a hand resting on her sword.

"Kondo-san."

"Tora-chan! What are you doing here?!" Kondo hissed, instantly leaping to his feet and coming to the door where he reached through the gaps and held her hands in his, eyes shining with shock and a little relief to see such a friendly face before he was to die.

"I should think that was obvious Kondo-san. I'm here to help you escape from here." She responded kindly, dipping her head towards him as her hair returned to its natural colour and Kondo chuckled, admiring her determined spirit as she looked around her to ensure that there was on one about. Time was running out, so Tora instructed Kondo to be patient whilst she retrieved the keys and his sword, which he informed her was under careful guard and would be impossible to recover without getting caught. "Don't worry, I'll be as quick as a bird." She winked before disappearing altogether.

She flit silently through the corridors until she found the guard with the keys, standing outside the magistrate office whereby she knocked him unconscious with a single blow then gagged and bound him up securely, leaving him inside the office once she had opened it. Sure enough, standing on the wall like some sort of trophy was Kondo's sword and she swiftly reclaimed it, carrying it at her side along with her own blade before she returned to Kondo. Her sharp hearing picked up the sounds of people approaching, meaning they were coming for Kondo that moment. "If I had time, I would have found a replacement body for you, however it seems that the old fashioned quick escape is our only option remaining."

"Just so long as we both get out of here unharmed, I am fine with anything." Kondo answered warmly. "Though I'm not certain I should be running away. I chose this fate, I should face it peacefully." He murmured, conflicted as Tora opened his door.

"Kondo-san, aren't there things that you still have left to say to Hijikata-san? What about Souji-kun? I know that you still have dreams and things that you want to do, you cannot give up on life now." Reaching out her hand, Tora spoke quickly as the footsteps grew closer, hair turning white once more as she looked to Kondo with desperation. "I understand not wanting to run away, but sometimes, the right choice isn't always the best choice." She turned his own words against him, making Kondo blink before humming smoothly, a smile touching his kind face before he nodded his head and reached out to take Tora's hand, a smile touching her face before together, they disappeared a mere moment before the guards appeared around the corner, stopping and staring at the wide open door and the empty cell inside.

By the time they were able to raise the alarm, Tora had managed to fast travel out of the town and together they ran through the woods, her mind already knowing exactly where to go and where to take Kondo. She knew that he had to cross the border in order to leave, which meant he would have to cut through the forest so she took him as far as she could, meaning that he was several miles in front of his enemies. "I cannot take you any further, Kondo-san, I have to go back for Chizuru." She informed him, turning to face him as she drew out his sword and returned it to him. "I advise that you change your appearance as much as possible, here, you can cut your hair with this dagger if you want." She reached into a concealed pocket and drew out a simple knife that she had taken to carrying with her in case of emergencies and Kondo accepted it grateful. "And here's a little money to help you on your way. I wish I could escort you all the way to safety but…"

"I understand, Tora-chan. You have done more than enough for me. I promise to repay you the money when next we meet." He told her, placing his sword back at his hip and tucking the knife into his belt before placing his hands on her shoulders, looking down into her eyes with warmth. "You are a very strong woman, Tora Matsumoto, you have exceeded my expectations at every turn and now I owe you my life. When we meet again, let's have tea and read books together again, hopefully we will have peace then."

"That sounds wonderful. I look forward to it, Kondo-san. How will I find you again?"

"I'm sure our paths will cross again. In this life or another." These were Kondo's last words to Tora before he walked into the wilderness, his life now in his own hands and Tora watched him go, sighing softly before disappearing into a blur, returning back to the road where she could hear the town still being rigorously searched behind her, hair dulling back to its coppery brown and her eyes softening as she saw Chizuru but when she realised that she was alone, Tora frowned.

"Chi? Where's Souji?"

"He's gone after Hijikata-san. He blames him for leaving Kondo-san behind but I'm worried, he's too sick to travel, Tora. He's going to burn through the last of his life force this way." Turning her head into Tora's chest, Tora fixed an arm around Chizuru with a sigh.

"His life is his own, Chi. We don't have any right to stop him if that's what he wants." She murmured before sensing someone approaching them from behind so she turned her head, eyes narrowing suspiciously however when the man spotted Chizuru, he blinked in recognition.

"Oh hey, I remember you." He said whilst pointing slightly towards Chizuru who stood upright, though she remained standing close to Tora.

"It's you, you're the one who gave me Hijikata's letter." She remembered before glancing up at Tora who inclined her head and relaxed, introducing herself politely and the stranger did the same, informing them that his name was Ryunosuke Ibuki, who then invited both Tora and Chizuru to join him and his wife for dinner. The two girls accepted, Chizuru hoping that he might have some more information surrounding Hijikata's hasty retreat or at least on his current position, so they followed him to his home where he called out to his young wife, a pretty girl with brownish amber eyes.

"Kosuzu, I'm home."

"Welcome home!" She called back sweetly then smiled at both Tora and Chizuru as Ibuki invited them in warmly. Tora stepped over the threshold, bowing to them both politely in thanks for their hospitality, however when she noticed someone already sitting down drinking sake, she stood upright in surprise as Harada also noticed them.

"Chizuru, Tora!"

"Harada-san?" Chizuru blinked, hardly believing her eyes as Ibuki smiled with amusement.

"I thought you guys would know each other." He said as Harada continued to stare at them both whilst Kosuzu came and brought them both a drink of hot tea which she set down whilst looking up at them invitingly.

"Welcome, it's a little cramped in here but please, make yourself right at home." Both girls thanked her for having them there before they knelt down, Tora politely drinking her tea however a slightly tense silence surrounded them, no one knowing what to say. Chizuru was still a little dazed from all that had happened that day and Harada looked to be deep in thought. Suddenly Chizuru gasped then swung her head to look at Tora, only just remembering the task that she had undertaken on her own.

"Tora-chan! Were you successful? Did you manage to rescue Kondo-san?" She asked quickly and Harada almost choked on his sake as his eyes flew open and he looked to Tora who nodded her head.

"He's making his way to the border as we speak. I managed to get him a few miles ahead of his pursuers and they would have wasted time first searching the town, so we can only hope that he made it safely elsewhere. If he is captured again, we'll hear of it." She answered simply before taking another sip of her tea. "Hm…this is good. Thank you Kosuzu-chan." The girl smiled happily and nodded her head, not wanting to interrupt the conversation.

"Harada-san, we met Okita-san on our way to Itabashi, he was going to try and rescue Kondo-san himself but he's still very sick. In the end Tora went on alone but Okita-san said he was going to track down Hijikata-san and make him answer for abandoning Kondo-san in the first place. I'm worried that he's going to make himself worse." Chizuru informed Harada who sighed, taking another drink of sake.

"I see, so Souji is bound and determined to burn himself out." He mused before finishing his drink. "And on top of that, Hijikata-san just left you both?" Chizuru's head bowed slightly under the weight of the reality and Tora could tell that she was in pain.

"Yeah, he did." Tora moved closer and placed her hand on Harada's as he reached for more sake, giving him a soft nod of her head before proceeding to pour it for him just like old times, his warm expression bringing silent comfort to Tora as she poured it almost to the rim before she set down the container again.

"For what it's worth, I don't think he'd do something like that unless his heart was all the way in it. You might want to go back to living a normal life without us." Harada suggested though Chizuru did not look any better for his advice. "Try and find your woman's happiness, you know?"

"I was happy." Chizuru murmured in a small voice as Tora returned to her tea, listening contently to Harada's soothing voice.

"I don't think Hijikata-san believes that serving him would make anyone happy. I mean, wouldn't it be better for the both of you to live like normal girls again?" Tora glanced up, thinking it over to herself. She knew what she wanted in life and that something was far away from her right now, probably still fighting into the small hours of the morning. Her heart missed Saito deeply and she wanted nothing more than to drag him away from the war and set up a life for themselves in a quiet place where they could live in peace.

"What the heck is normal? Normal for me is being by Hijikata-san's side. That's the thing that makes me happy!" Seeing her distress, Tora reached out her hand and placed it on Chizuru's shoulder to calm her whilst Harada blinked in surprise, not understanding until now the depths of Chizuru's feelings for Hijikata.

"So why aren't you going to find him?" Ibuki questioned, drawing their attention to him as he sighed and put down his calligraphy, turning around to face them. "Masters Harada and Hijikata have spent a lot of time talking about how you should live your life, but in the end it's something that only you can decide for yourself." He reasoned rather wisely, however Harada held up his hand with a knowing smirk.

"Now hold it right there, I told her she could go out and do whatever it is that makes her happy, you follow me?" He said and Tora tilted her head slightly as she finished her tea, setting down the cup before placing her hands on her knees. "Come on Chizuru, you're still worried about what's happening with Hijikata-san and the war, aren't you? Getting back to him isn't going to be easy, but if that's what you want to do then you should try it." He reasoned with her and Chizuru lifted her head, blinking once before nodding her head.

"Right."

"Then there's really nothing else to say about it. Your mind's made up and you already know that finding him will make you happy. You don't want to have any regrets, but really all you're doing right now is talking yourself into it." Reaching out as Chizuru exhaled slowly, Harada placed his hand on top of her head, leaning closer to reassure her. "And now that I see you really determined like this, I wish I could take you to Aizu myself, but I still have a thing or two that I have to get cleared up here in Edo. The Shogi company and I still have some business to take care of, so it looks like you're going to have to go without an escort, unless Tora decides that she's still going to remain like a shadow by your side." He turned his teasing tone to Tora who lifted up her chin proudly.

"I'll be there for Chizuru whenever she needs me, and I'll stay with her until she tell me otherwise." Tora answered simply and Harada nodded, expecting nothing less.

"So Chizuru, are you still going to go?" Harada asked, looking back to Chizuru who smiled and nodded her head, unable to speak as her throat closed due to her emotions that were building up inside her. Knowing that it was time to go, Tora made the first move by rising to her feet before she held out her hand to Chizuru.

"Let's go Chi. One last journey before we both find what we're looking for." She said and Chizuru grasped onto Tora's hand with a strong grip, allowing her to draw her to her feet where they both leaned towards one another, brows touching in a silent vow that they shared together before finally, they bade their goodbyes and Harada joined them in saying farewell, the three of them walking off into the night.


	21. Chapter 21

The night was quiet and calm due to it being rather late, however Tora rather enjoyed the serenity of the evening. Silences such as this reminded her of Saito and she could almost imagine that he was right there beside her, though every time she reached out she would only find cold, open air. "The loyalists' troops have control over the checkpoints, even if you have identification papers you won't get through there. You're going to have to cut through the forest in the back then head on north."

"Okay, we got it." Chizuru answered in understanding, her hand holding onto Tora's sleeve as she walked slightly ahead, eyes fixated forwards.

"I'll definitely catch up with you in Aizu later." Harada promised, shifting his spear in his grasp and Tora glanced back behind her, giving Harada a nod to signify that she had heard him.

"Just remember we'll going to make it there before you do, so hurry." Chizuru warned and Harada gave a small smirk at her challenge.

"Yeah, I'll make it." Tora halted when they came to the checkpoint, well lit and with plenty of guards and she bit on her lip slightly, concerned that Harada intended to take on this many soldiers on his own. With Harada and Chizuru stopping beside her, Harada ruffled Tora's hair affectionately whilst smiling. "You both take care of yourselves."

"We'll be fine, it's you he needs to watch out for himself." Tora reminded him gently before exhaling, smiling into him as he rested his hand on her head like an affectionate older brother.

"Yeah, we'll see you soon Harada-san, so take care." Chizuru agreed, giving a bow before she took Tora's hand and pulled her off the main road and into the trees, Tora glancing back one last time before she began to run at Chizuru's side. There were too many guards for her to fast travel with Chizuru and the forest was too dense and dark for her to see where she would be jumping to, so their only option was to go on foot. Soon enough they had run far enough to only hear distant metal clattering against one another, however when the single shot of a gun penetrated the forest surroundings, both Tora and Chizuru looked back in alarm, recognising that Harada might be in trouble. "Come on!" Chizuru whispered, sliding down the bank and slowly looked out to the checkpoint with Tora following behind, looking to see that same guy from all those months ago approaching Harada.

"It's Shiranui. The Devil." Tora murmured, fingers gripping onto the tree branch tightly as Harada stood outnumbered and now facing a Devil. Things did not look good. Chizuru shifted slightly and her movement made a twig snap, making her gasp and Tora instinctively pulled her behind her, pulling back behind the tree trunk to conceal themselves as a voice called out and lights were shone at them.

"Who's there?" Tora narrowed her eyes, hand ready upon her sword as the light crept closer to them.

"Did you see someone?"

"Out in the treeline maybe." The guards almost shone their lights directly onto the girls however by some stroke of luck, they moved away and searched the lower ground, giving Tora time to help Chizuru back up the bank. Once she was up, Chizuru held out her hand and made to pull Tora up to her side, however the steep slope suddenly gave way with soft earth underfoot, forcing Tora to push Chizuru back away from her as she lost he balance and bit down on an outcry, grunting as she hit the ground and was tossed back down into the lower treeline where instantly the loyalists began to move towards her. "Over there, I see him!" Gritting her teeth, Tora drew her sword, looking up at Chizuru and made a single hand gesture. Run.

Unable to do anything else, Chizuru ran for all she was worth, knowing that Tora would find her way back to her. She could trust in Tora's strength, it had never failed her yet and she would never break a promise. They'd find one another again, even if it took a while. "Please, stay safe!" Chizuru whispered before disappearing into the night. Growling in irritation, Tora flinched as the bright lights were shone at her, blinding her momentarily.

"Surrender!"

"Surrender is not something I am familiar with." Tora made sure to lower her voice, speaking in such a mysterious tone that for a moment, her opponents were baffled enough to lower their guard and she took this chance to flit past them, slicing her sword with a single sweep and all of them gasped, feeling a rushing heat of pain before they all dropped, blood spurting everywhere. "Chi, I promise I'll find you again, but not just yet. I'll catch up to you someday." She whispered to herself before turning and approaching the battle where Harada was holding his ground against the Devil and all of the loyalists.

Without a second thought, Tora entered the fray, flinging out her blade to deflect a bullet and it changed course to plummet into one of the soldiers, making everyone gasp at her sudden appearance. "Who…who is this? Where'd he come from?"

"He?" Harada blinked in confusion before giving a laugh. "What do you know Tora-chan, you finally make a passible guy." He said as he swung his spear, cutting down another one of the soldiers whilst Shiranui reloaded his gun. "Don't worry, you still look very sexy in my opinion."

"Good to know, Harada-kun." She responded dryly, shooting him a look before giving a yell, her blow landing so much force that the soldier's sword flew from his grasp and she pointed it to his throat, eyes glimmering in the darkness. "But that does not make me any less deadly." A laugh caught her attention and the soldier quickly rushed to reclaim his sword, Tora turning to see Shiranui with his hands on his hips, smirking rather madly at them both.

"Well what do you know, I thought I recognised you. You're the one who lost control back at the Shinsengumi headquarters." He arched an eyebrow, running his eyes over the lean figure and couldn't help but appreciate the view as Tora turned her blade onto him. "I see you've changed up your style, I like it."

"Enough with your idle chatter. Try and choke me again if you dare, this time I can assure you the result will end in your death." She challenged him, starting with a reverse grip ready to deflect a bullet as Shiranui grinned, lowering his stance before all at once, they both moved to race in a circle, Harada catching them out the corner of his eye as he finished off the last of the soldiers.

"Tora!" He called out in alarm as the two Devils clashed, Tora's burning acidic green directly at Shiranui before they sprang back from one another, preparing for another clash however when Tora noticed that Shiranui was looking behind her, she frowned. Suddenly he fired a shot so Tora tilted her body, avoiding the bullet entirely however when it struck flesh behind her, she had very little time to turn around and see more soldiers come pouring out from the woods, heads bowed low. One dropped down from above and Tora grit her teeth, blocking with her sword however the force made her drop to one knee, trying to hold off the attack as slowly, the face lifted to reveal glowing red eyes. "Rasetsu!" Harada realised as he speared the monster through the heart, allowing Tora to leap back to his side as the creature dropped. "Damn, this isn't good." He muttered as he stood back to back with Tora, the both of them watching as a circle began to enclose around them. There were endless numbers of them! What were they doing here?

"Well this just got interesting." Shiranui mused as he too joined their sides in the centre, reloading his weapon and smirking with satisfaction at the challenge. "I figured they'd be on their way but didn't think they'd get here so quick." Tora shot him a dark glower.

"And when did you think it practical for you to warn us?" He winked at her, still grinning.

"Now that just takes the sport out of it all." Rolling her eyes Tora concentrated, allowing her Devil blood to overtake her so that she stood like a creature of another world and Harada jerked slightly, sensing the change in Tora and was shocked to see her white hair again. "Interesting, let's see how you dance now, little girl."

"I am going to enjoy killing you one day." She warned him before she lowered a hand to touch Harada's, seeking to ensure that he was alright however when he squeezed her hand back in return, she relaxed. The Rasetsu all snarled, demanding blood so Tora returned her focus, swearing to not halt until every last one of these monsters were dead on the ground. With a final breath and a steady heart, Tora dove straight into the masses, cutting a thick line down as she aimed for their heads and their hearts, severing them from their pointless lives and started to move faster and faster the more confident she grew, able to sense every movement around her which made it almost too easy to dodge, moving her body with an agile grace.

She heard volleys of gunshots and Harada's voice not too far away, so she carved a path towards him in order to make sure that he was safe, however when the Rasetsu parted slightly, turning on the weaker opponent as Harada began to lose strength and stamina, Tora cried out his name in alarm. "Harada!" All of her muscles burst into flame as she tore forwards, using brute force to surge through the thick masses of Rasetsu and her arms curled around Harada's waist, dragging him to the ground and the sword that almost sliced into his side clipped Tora's arm instead, drawing a thin line of blood before it instantaneously slid shut.

They hit the ground and the Rasetsu surged, aiming their blades to pierce their targets however with a surge of rage, Tora released a bellow that shattered the night as she embraced Harada to her chest, golden eyes flaring up as if lit by living flames and a burst of energy surged around her in pale blue and purple rushes, sending the Rasetsu flying backwards and Shiranui had to ground himself against the gale force wind before he could be tossed back against it. Harada flinched, eyes slowly opening to find himself in Tora's possessive and protective embrace, horns slowly beginning to protrude upon her brow as her eyes grew even more enraged.

Her hand was pressed against his face, holding him close to her and, seeing that most of the Rasetsu had been shattered onto the ground and were taking time to heal, he lifted his hand to smooth away some blood on her cheek, making her calm down and look at him as he lay in her arms. "Thanks Tora-chan. I owe you one." Relaxing slightly, Tora shook her head.

"Call it even." She responded before helping him to stand, an arm protectively held out to shield him as the Rasetsu began to circle once more. "No matter what happens Harada, stay close to me. We're going to make it to Aizu together and we'll see Chizuru and the others again. You promised me sake and good company, remember? I don't count Ibuki's place because we were missing a few people. you got that?"

"Yeah, I hear you Tora-chan. I'll make good on my promise." He said, recovering his breath as he leaned dependently on his spear.

"If you guys didn't waste your breath talking, you wouldn't be so out of it now." Shiranui smirked as he continued firing, hitting his mark with every single bullet. "Come on, you're not going to make me do all the work are you?" Tora and Harada grinned, their pride taking on the challenge so they gripped their weapons more tightly as their enemy bore down upon them, gaining speed.

"As if, after this is over, I'm still going to beat your ass." Harada answered and Tora gave a chuckle before she grinned demonically, focusing in on her targets before all at once, she flew forwards with a leap, dropping down upon the Rasetsu with a cry that once more echoed throughout the silent hills and did not silence until the last opponent had fallen.


	22. Chapter 22

Tora bound Harada's injuries, thankful that they weren't too deep or too serious and that she had managed to stop the bleeding before he could lose too much blood. "You'll live." She informed him, brushing her hand against his shoulder before she rose to her feet and adjusted the cuffs of her jacket, rolling them back down. All things considered, Tora was glad to find that she emerged with very little blood on her clothes. A little warm water and some soap would get the worst of it out but for now, Harada needed rest. Shiranui had accompanied them past the checkpoint and had made himself comfortable in the tree that they were resting against, chewing on one of his bullets. "I hope Chizuru is alright."

"She's tougher than she looks, she'll be fine." Harada answered, eyes closed as he allowed his body to recover. If it weren't for Tora coming back for him, he was certain that he wouldn't have made it through that fight. Those Rasetsu were on their way to destroy the town and carve a warpath through the country, but they had been able to stop them before any real harm was done. He figured he'd earned his rest.

"But still, she's never been completely on her own before." Tora worried before walking away a little, standing with folded arms to gaze across the scenery. From here everything looked tranquil, as if the war had not even existed and everything remained the same as it always had.

"Well, since as my work here is done, I think I'll be on my way." Shiranui suddenly announced casually, spitting out his bullet and dropping back down to the ground so Tora looked back at him, uncertain of where exactly they stood. "Seeing as you can't even move, I'll hold off our rematch for another time. I want it to be a fair fight so that when I finally get around to killing you, I won't feel lousy about it." Tora recognised the mischievousness tone and relaxed, her expression softening into a smile.

"You'll have to get through me first." She answered, however the warmth to her voice made Shiranui jerk and frown at her in surprise and confusion, yet when he saw Tora with such a friendly look on her face, he couldn't help but feel a little stirred at the image she painted. Bowing to him politely, Tora pushed back some of her hair to tuck it behind her ear as the breeze lifted it towards her face. "Thank you for all your help, Shiranui-san."

"Wh…why are you…?" Shiranui fumbled for his words, making Harada chuckle as he smirked up at the Devil.

"Tora-chan has a way with leaving men breathless. Don't worry, you're unlikely to get used to it." Tora frowned in confusion at Harada's words, tilting her head to the side as Shiranui felt his cheeks go slightly red as he quickly looked away.

"Argh, next time, I'll kill you both." He answered stubbornly, turning and walking away however before he disappeared, he lifted up his hand and flicked it in a wave, making both Harada and Tora chuckle as they watched him then disappear like a cloud of smoke. Moving back to Harada, Tora watched as he shifted uncomfortably against the tree, trying to get comfortable so she sat down beside him and encouraged him to rest his head on her lap.

"Just relax Harada, I won't let anything happen to you whilst you sleep, you're safe." She told him and he chuckled, reaching up to pat her head as he finally found himself a comfortable position for him to rest in.

"You know, men are naturally supposed to protect and safeguard women, you're kind of taking over my role Tora-chan." She smiled at him, lifting his hand off her head and held it her hers to warm his fingers.

"Well, since I'm dressed this way, we'll just pretend for now. Go to sleep and don't worry about anything else." Resting her other hand on her head, Harada contented himself to close his eyes and rest, very quickly falling asleep as Tora kept a watchful guard through the night, watching the skies as she wondered if Saito was looking up at the same stars as her that moment. Her heart gave a painful twist but she consoled herself that she was on her way back to him, for surely wherever Hijikata was, Saito would be also.

In the morning Harada felt like his old self again and they set off together side by side, deciding that it was now too risky to head back into Edo and their only path was forward from hereon in. They travelled for many weeks on the road and together they both had to come up with ways to find food, shelter and keep out of sight from the loyalists. It was a tough job, however Tora was eventually able to find a merchant group who were willing to let them hitch a ride in their wagons in return for their help protecting the wares whilst on the road.

"Well, it beats walking." Harada reasoned before he offered out his hand, helping Tora to climb up first before he joined her in the back, sitting down under the canopy where they watched the road fall away behind them. They were quiet for a time, however as Harada glanced towards Tora, he saw her rather sad expression as she gripped onto the collar of her jacket tightly. "Hey, why the long face?" He asked, prompting her from her thoughts gently.

"I was just thinking, it's been a long time since we've seen everyone and I don't want to arrive and…find out that some of us didn't make it. With Souji dying from his sickness and the others still in danger, we don't know what we're going to walk into when we get there. What if Hajime-kun…what if…" Tora shook her head, biting down on her lip as her fears and nightmares all began to resurface, tears stinging her eyes as she gripped her head. "I don't know what I'm going to do if I lose him, or Chizuru, I just…I don't want to be alone, Harada, I really don't. I hate feeling lonely, I get all depressed and-!" Without warning Harada had suddenly yanked Tora into his arms, trapping her into his chest where he held her close and curled a hand over her head to cover her ears, so that all she could listen to was the steady rhythm of his heart.

"Don't worry about such things, Tora-chan. We're almost there and if what we find is not what we want, then we will face it together. I promise, I'll look after you even if we lose everyone else. Even if it's just you and me left, I won't leave you alone. You got that?" He said to her softly, tilting back her head and brushing away her tears with his thumb as he smiled to her. "You're like my cute little sister. There's no way I'd ever let someone as cute as you get away from me, I'd be a lousy guy if I left you all alone now, right?"

"Harada-kun…" Unable to hold in her emotions anymore, she gripped onto his shirt and cried quietly against him, her shoulders shaking as Harada lifted her up more comfortably into his lap, holding onto her as she cried, patting her back.

"It's alright, you go ahead and let it all out. You've been hiding all your emotions away all this time, haven't you Tora-chan?" He said to her caringly to simply try and console her. "You always were too proud for your own good, never letting anyone know how hurt and frightened you really are." Tora couldn't help but smile at this, continuing to cry into Harada's arms until she felt refreshed, going lax against him but Harada did not push her away, lifting her head to rest against his shoulder. "Rest now, let me be the man and protect you for the moment, Tora-chan." Nodding her head, Tora curled up against Harada and allowed herself to rest, feeling touched that Harada was being so kind and generous to her, however as she drifted off to sleep Tora could not help but notice how different Harada's arms felt in comparison to Saito's.


	23. Chapter 23

Aizu was a large warzone, however Harada and Tora walked through the streets fearlessly, seeking out the headquarters of the Shinsengumi, stopping to ask for directions however Tora could sense herself being drawn forwards, so she followed her instincts and sure enough, she spotted Chizuru standing in western clothing beside someone whom Tora knew instantly to be Heisuke, facing someone within the building however upon seeing Chizuru safe and sound, Tora gave a huge sigh of relief and Harada grinned at her before together, the two of them made their way towards them.

As they got closer, Tora could hear Chizuru talking desperately, a glint at the corner of her signalling tears. "But sir! I mean, Harada-san said he was going to meet me here and Tora-chan was with him! We got separated, but she promised she'd find me! They both said…that they were going to make it…" Tora gave a rich chuckle as Chizuru began to shiver, walking alongside the building and when Chizuru heard that familiar sound, she spun around in a whirl.

"And when have I ever broken a promise to you Chi-chan?" Tora reasoned simply, a slight grin on her face as Harada stood at her side, leaning against his spear.

"We may be a little late, but we made it Chizuru-chan. Sorry for making you worry." Harada said as Heisuke gave a loud laugh, turning around as the figure that they were talking to quickly rushed to the edge and looked towards them as Chizuru cried out with flooding relief and flung herself into Tora's awaiting arms, her tears becoming tears of joy as Tora swung her around.

"Harada you lucky bastard! We thought you'd been killed!" Heisuke grinned from ear to ear, running forwards and punching Harada in the shoulder who grimaced, holding a wound that he'd sustained when fighting the Rasetsu and Tora quickly chided Heisuke for not being more careful, giving him a stern look before she gripped the back of his head and pulled him into her arms as Harada then engulfed them all, all four laughing with a mixture of emotions until slowly, Tora opened her eyes and realised that Saito was staring straight at her.

"Hajime…it's you!" Carefully untangling herself from a mass of limbs, Tora cleared the distance between them and looked up at Saito, a hand on the wooden beam that supported the roof and made to step up to meet him, however Saito took a step back and looked away, steeling himself against her and for a brief moment, Tora felt herself go cold in shocked confusion. "H-Hajime-kun, it's me. It's Matsumoto Tora, don't you recognise me?"

"Yes, I recognise you Tora." He answered slowly, not meeting her gaze as he hardened his features, doing his best not to betray anything. He glanced over his shoulder back to the puzzled officers inside and Tora blinked, looking past him before realising that they had interrupted him in the middle of a meeting so she drew herself back, openly smiling at Saito who felt his heart begin to quicken at the familiar expression.

"I'll wait until you're done. Pardon the intrusion, Saito-san." She said politely, bowing her head before she returned to the others, leaving Saito still in shock before he forced himself to recover himself. That girl always had a way of making him lose his composure and take him completely by surprise. Appearing out of nowhere like the sudden return of spring, Saito gripped his head as he sighed, apologising for the interruption before continuing with the meeting, however all the while his mind remained fixed on thoughts of Tora, noticing everything that had changed about her since they'd last laid eyes on one another.

When Tora returned to the others, the first thing Harada wanted was sake, so he dragged Heisuke away, leaving the girls in peace though Heisuke shouted back to Tora to tell her that he was glad that she made it. Tora chuckled before she nodded to Chizuru and suggested that they went to find food. "What happened out there? Were you delayed somehow Tora-chan?" Chizuru questioned and Tora nodded her head.

"You could say that. When we were at the checkpoint, Harada and I were attacked by a battalion of Rasetsu soldiers on their way to attack the Shogi Company." Tora explained and Chizuru's hand jumped to her mouth in shock. "Fortunately for us, we happened to have someone in our company who was able to assist us and managed to prevent them from ever reaching their target. Harada and I rested for a day or two so that he could recover from his injuries before we made our way here. I'm sorry I made you worry, Chi, but I got here eventually." Tora smiled and Chizuru nodded her head in agreement.

"So long as you're alright then that's all that matters. Let's go find something good to eat!" She cheered up and Tora agreed heartily as her stomach began to rumble. They found Heisuke and Harada already helping themselves to sake, so they sat down and exchanged their news, learning about everyone else's location. Tora was concerned not knowing where Souji was, however since she knew he was as stubborn as they came, there was no doubt he'd reach here at some point. Tora also learned from Chizuru and Heisuke that they actually had a limit to their Rasetsu abilities as, without sustaining their life force through blood, they would eventually burn through their own.

"That's crazy! There's no way you guys can all continue to risk your lives like that!" Tora said passionately, almost rising up out of her seat before she rounded on Heisuke. "Don't you even think about burning yourself out Heisuke, or I'll drag you back from death and kill you myself, you hear me?!"

"Yeah I hear you, pretty much all I can hear!" Heisuke grumbled, rubbing his ear as Tora gave him a stern look before exhaling, shaking her head though Harada promised to make sure Heisuke didn't do anything too stupid, slinging his arm around his friend's shoulders despite his protests. Tora was glad to be in the company of her friends again, sitting back and enjoying the atmosphere as they drank and ate until they were full, whereby Heisuke led them back to headquarters to show them to their rooms, however when they passed under a particular window on the second floor, Heisuke pointed up to it and spoke ambiguously. "That's Saito-san's room up there, though his window is always closed. Though, since it's strangely warm tonight, maybe he'll leave it open." Tora shot Heisuke a look but understood all the same, glancing back at the window as she passed it before following after Chizuru and the others.

Saito didn't come and find her after his meeting so Tora waited until night time before leaving her room, slipping away quietly without even making a sound. Once she was outside she found her way back to Saito's window where sure enough, despite the October chill, it was flung wide open with the light flickering inside. Glancing around Tora made sure that no one was watching before she leaped up in one spring, sliding through the window with a rustle of sound before she turned around and reached out to close it, pulling it securely shut.

Before she could seek out Saito, arms suddenly appeared around her and locked her against him, holding her close as he clenched his teeth slightly together against the slightly painful tightening in his chest. "Tora…" He breathed, hardly able to control his emotions. Why did she have to reduce him to such a state? Even in the thick of battle Saito never felt this lack of control, yet here alone with Tora, she completely unarmed him.

"Hajime, I missed you so much." She murmured, hugging his arms against her before she turned her head to gaze at him, waiting until he had relaxed his grip around her so that she could face him properly and her fingers brushed back his hair to expose his face to her completely. His eyes were swimming like pools of clear water, mapping out her face as his hands lifted to her face and brushed against the ends of her hair, making her blush. "I had to, it was becoming too much of a nuisance to fight with it so long."

"It suits you well." His soft voice murmured to her, his stature gradually beginning to relax as he became used to her presence once more. Tora opened her mouth slightly, exhaling her warm breath as she reached towards Saito who responded accordingly, closing his eyes and pushed aside all other thoughts except for those of Tora, reminding himself of how wonderful her lips felt against his. His arms wrapped around her body and pulled her closer, the hand at her neck beginning to slide back her jacket from her shoulder and she helped to let it drop to the ground behind her.

His masterful fingers unbuttoned her shirt though he drew out the process as Tora untied his white scarf from around his neck which he wore like a cravat, setting it aside neatly as she pulled off her boots with her own feet, all the while nuzzling into Saito as he breathed in her scent and murmured her name. "Tora…I'm sorry…I left you behind…" He whispered to her as he removed her shirt and started on the ties at her back which held together the soft material that flattened her chest under her western clothes.

"It doesn't matter now, Hajime, I found you and that's all that should matter in this moment. Let's not waste our precious time with apologies." She smiled, rising up onto her toes and kissing his cheek which instantly made him blush, fingers fumbling slightly as he gripped onto her out of pure reflex, shivering slightly as she whispered in his ear and finished untying the fabric at her back. "Make love to me Hajime. I want to feel you close to me." Her words made Saito's heart thunder loudly, spluttering slightly though Tora merely smirked and allowed the fabric to drop, hugging her arm as she blushed slightly.

Hajime had not forgotten how beautiful Tora was, however his memories were instantly refreshed when he saw her standing in the glow of the two lanterns in his room. Last time there had been no light for him to see her, though he had felt how soft and beautiful she was. Now was different, somehow more intimate as Tora was allowing herself to be vulnerable and completely bare in front of Saito, who strangely felt himself gradually regain control of his own body. He reached out for Tora, taking her shoulder and pulling her flush against him, smiling at her gasp as she looked up at him with the most winsome eyes he had ever seen before. "As you command." He murmured back before sealing her lips to his once more, fingers dancing down her back before he lifted her up and carried her ceremoniously to his western styled bed which made Tora blink in surprise.

She sat up and helped Saito undress, forcing herself to ignore her nerves as he pulled her close to him, showering her skin in his loving and tender kisses. "Hmm…Hajime-kun…" Feeling a buzz of euphoria at his touches, Tora slowly began to reach out to him and learned every line and shape his body had to offer her. Tending to his stomach Tora rolled him onto his back and sat on his lower abdomen, massaging her hands up his chiselled muscles, encouraging him to relax and rest back his head as she leaned closer, claiming another kiss whilst Saito ran his fingers through her shortened locks, pulling her hair back from her face as their breaths became more heated and as they intermingled with each other's. "Hajime-kun…"

Sitting himself upright, Saito paused for a while, gazing at Tora who frowned quizzically, wondering if she had done something wrong however when Saito reached out with his hand and held her chin between his thumb and forefinger, her eyes widened as he claimed her mouth rather surreally with his own. There was something different about this kiss, its slow measured softness making Tora go lax into Saito as her hands pressed against his chest, feeling his calm heartbeat underneath her sensitive fingertips. When Saito pulled away their gazes met, silent and a little breathless but smiling with warmth.

Feeling a tear rise to her cheek, Saito blinked in alarm and watched as Tora began to dry her eyes, a faint breathless laugh leaving her lips. "Was that too much? If you want to stop Tora then we can…"

"No, it's not that." Tora reassured him, taking a deep breath as she remained straddling him, hands resting on his shoulders. "I just suddenly thought about how happy I was." She admitted, sliding her fingers to cup his neck as Saito rested his hands on her legs, gazing at her in wonder. "And how much I love you, Hajime-kun. I'm so happy I couldn't help but…get a little emotional…" She blushed and looked away, realising that she had said to again. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to spring that on you again."

"It's alright." Saito answered, a slow smirk dawning on his face and Tora stared at him with an open mouth, seeing a dancing fire coiling in the depths of his eyes as he fixated his gaze upon her as he tugged her close, hands easily holding her slim waist against him. She had never seen him wearing such a look on his face before and it startled her for a brief moment before suddenly his kiss dropped to the crease of her chest and she moaned, her muscles tightening at the sensation as her head naturally tipped backwards. "For I too love you deeply, Tora-chan." Before she could react, Tora found herself flat on her back with Saito looming over her, eyes flickering with mirth. "And I'm going to show you how deeply my feelings go with my body, so entrust yourself to me, Tora."

Exhaling as her cheeks flushed heavily, Tora nodded her head in acceptance, wanting nothing more as she found her heart once more soaring with elation, a sense of fulfilment surrounding her as Saito lowered his head to hers and sealed his words with a kiss, imprinting them onto Tora's heart as their fingers laced together so that she could hold onto him tightly and allow her mind to let go, entrusting her body to the man she loved so dearly, she had fought her way back to him and she would do it all over again as many times as it took until she could be with him forever.


	24. Chapter 24

Waking up once more with Tora in his arms, Saito looked over her sleeping form which curled so perfectly into his that he smiled softly. She was holding his hand still even in sleep, entwined together to share their warmth despite the coldness of the night outside. Knowing Tora to be a heavy sleeper, Saito gently tried to wake her up after letting her sleep for a while longer, knowing that Chizuru intended to leave early in the morning.

"Hm…?" Stretching out like a purring cat Tora yawned, blinking herself awake before she turned her head to see Saito looking softly at her. "Hajime? What time is it?"

"Just past dawn. We need to prepare for the day." He prompted her before touching his head to hers, revelling in her closeness before he pulled away and began to dress himself as Tora set up and rubbed her eyes, holding the sheet close up to her chest modestly as Saito made himself presentable then kindly collected up Tora's clothes and placed them on the bed next to her, folded and all. "Here, take your time but you should know, Chizuru intends to leave to go to Sendai and track down Hijikata-san." A slight pain contorted his face and Saito looked away. "I realise that you will most likely go with her, so I will not keep you either."

"I knew Chizuru would continue on her journey to find Hijikata-san, however whether or not she wants me to remain by her side is up to her." Tora answered reasonably as she continued to look up at Saito. "I do have my own wishes, you know, and I don't want to leave when you're about to face Satcho forces practically undefended. I'll listen to my own heart in this matter, and it will be my decision whether or not I go. I love Chizuru dearly, but I love you too, Hajime." At her words Saito smiled, relaxing as he sat down next to her and placed his hand over hers as he rested on the bed.

"You truly are the most incredible woman I have ever met, Tora-chan. Every day I am glad that we met that night in Kyoto, even though you were grievously wounded and practically ready for death, I could not take my eyes away from you even for a moment." His hand brushed against her hair, tucking it behind her ear as he leaned in close and rested his forehead against hers. "You always take my breath away." Tora felt a glow of happiness within her, appreciating the fact that Saito was placing himself outside his comfort zone and telling her exactly what he was feeling.

"I try my best. Now let me get dressed, no doubt Chizuru will be ready to go soon." Nodding his head, Saito left the room so that Tora could hastily dress then drop down out of the window when no one was around, ensuring that everyone was none the wiser as to her presence in Saito's room that night, even if they did hear some things that filtered out of the walls. Sure enough, Chizuru was ready to leave when Tora found her, Heisuke and Harada already with her and Saito approaching from the opposite direction.

"Tora-chan! There you are." Chizuru beamed, jogging towards her with a hand on her sword. "Tora, I'm going to Sendai to find Hijikata-san. I won't stop until I found my happiness again, like you've found yours." She announced, making Tora smile with sisterly affection as she reached out and brushed Chizuru's hair.

"Do you want me with you, Chizuru?" She asked quietly, continuing to run her friend's hair through her fingers. "I have a reason to stay, but I also have a reason to go. I want to know what it is that you want, Chi, before I make my decision." Chizuru smiled in understanding before wrapping her arms tightly around Tora's waist, embracing her securely.

"I want you to be happy, Tora-chan." She murmured against her, closing her eyes as Tora placed her arms around Chizuru. "And I think I need to make this journey on my own, or at least, do my best to try. You've always been there for me from the very beginning, but I think if you stayed here, you'll do much more good helping Saito-san and the others rather than coming along with me. Does that…sound okay, Tora-chan?" Not needing to speak, Tora nodded her head and gripped onto Chizuru tightly, breathing into her emotions as they coiled in her chest. It felt strangely painful to be letting Chizuru go, but she knew that it made the most sense.

"Remember, I'll always come back to you Chi-chan. Just remember to always turn your face to the wind, and it'll guide me back to you." Lacing their fingers together, both girls smiled at one another. "We were made to be together forever, Chizuru, so I'm going to make it happen. My little sister, my cute Chi-chan." Chizuru was warmed by Tora's heartfelt words as they slowly pulled back their heads, hearing Heisuke sniffing and trying not to sob at the emotion that filled the air around them. "Go find the man you love and don't stop until you have him safe in your arms. I'll be cheering for you, Chi."

"Right, I'll do my best. I'll look forward to the day when we can all get back together again, and I'll make enough food to last us a week so we can celebrate!" She assured her before finally stepping backwards, letting go of Tora who smirked playfully.

"Be careful with that short stick of yours, make sure you don't cut yourself."

"It's a short sword Tora!" Chizuru argued as she began to walk down the road, having already said her goodbyes to the others, however when she had made it a small distance she looked back and waved, smiling brightly. "Take care of yourselves!" Heisuke grinned and waved back, calling back in response as Tora stood with her hand on her sword, rubbing her thumb over the gold insignia where her father, her adopted father at least, had told her many times that whilst touching the emblem and making a vow, it was certain that she would be able to keep her promise.

She didn't know when in the future she'd be able to make good on her promise, but she was determined to keep it, which meant Tora would have to fight even harder in order to make it back to Chizuru once more. Memories of what the doctor had said about her flickered through her mind, however she quickly cast them aside, steeling her resolve. No matter what he said, it was her own choice to care about Chizuru, he had nothing to do with it. "Come on guys, let's head back and start making preparations." Harada suggested, turning and heading back into town where Heisuke followed, leaving Saito and Tora alone together.

Neither said a word and Saito did not hesitate after a few moments to turn away and head in the opposite direction of Chizuru where Tora felt the heaviness in her chest refuse to shift, watching the figure of the slim girl disappear into the trees where finally, Tora forced herself to turn away however when she saw Saito standing there with his hand held out to her, she stopped, startled that he was still there but she relaxed, grateful that he was trying to comfort her wordlessly so she placed her hand in his and together they walked back, his hand securely gripping her fingers to reassure her that everything was going to be alright.


	25. Chapter 25

The explosion rattled Tora's teeth as she snarled, eyes flashing dangerously before she struck with her clawed fingers and ripped out the heart of a Rasetsu, allowing herself to lose a little control as she roared, white hair blazing through the smoke and dust as she cut through them all, leaving none unaccounted for as Harada held his own ground, together the two of them moving to regroup with Heisuke and Saito. "Tora-chan, you're burning too much energy! You'll collapse at this rate!" He tried to warn her however Tora was fully berserk, horns sprouting from her forehead as she released all of her rage and anger, which she had plenty of to spare. Endless bodies littered the ground as she sliced off the final three heads in one go, seething for breath as slowly she managed to regain control of herself before she went and hurt somebody else by accident. "Tora?"

"I'm alright." Tora assured him, lifting an arm to block the flying debris. "Heisuke and Hajime are this way, come on!" She pointed with her sword but stopped with another wave of Rasetsu came at them, blocking their path however Tora merely picked up her speed. "You're all in my way! MOVE IT!" Harada gaped as she cleared a path with her Devil strength, seemingly not feeling any hint of tiredness as she continued to slice and dance her way through the rivers of blood as he picked off the ones she left behind.

"Jeez, so much for being a man." He said with amusement before hurrying after her. They broke free and managed to find an opening where they could locate Saito and Heisuke, however the latter was on his knees, panting for breath having just thrown his sword directly into the heart of a Rasetsu, protecting Saito's back as he finished off his own opponent. "Heisuke! Are you alright?"

"Heisuke!" Tora skidded to a halt beside him, putting her sword down on the ground as Heisuke rested his head back against her shoulder for a moment, struggling for breath as he gripped an injury at his side which was continuing to bleed. "You're wounds…you used up too much of your own life force Heisuke! You need blood and you need it now!"

"I'll be alright, at least I finally got one for you Saito." Heisuke reasoned, red eyes dimming slightly however Tora was not about to give up on him, her eyes still glowing luminous gold as she shook Heisuke back into consciousness.

"I told you not to overdo it, you idiot! Just hang on." Letting him slide to the ground, Tora grasped her sword and turned the blade over, pressing her wrist to the sharp edge and before either Harada or Saito could stop her, she slit it open, causing a large spurt of blood to be released and Tora hurriedly lifted up Heisuke's head, touching her injury to his lips where he instinctively began to drink, too weak to fight the cravings any longer. Tora prayed that it would work and slowly, his hair returned to its natural colour and he stopped shaking. His wound even closed up, healing with a faint glow as Tora's did the same but Heisuke grasped her wrist and licked the blood clean, groaning weakly before exhaling, struggling for a moment before opening his eyes slightly, looking at her for a brief moment before they closed once more. "Thank goodness." Tora breathed in relief as Saito watched, exhaling slightly.

Movement caught his attention and he immediately turned around as Tora held Heisuke protectively in her arms, Harada turning with a swing of his spear to guard her back however before Saito could kill the Rasetsu that had snuck up behind him, the point of a sword protruded from its back, making Tora start slightly as she curled her hand closer around Heisuke's head as he lay still unconscious, her hair also turning back to chestnut from the pure white. The monster dropped, revealing none other than Souji Okita behind it. "Hajime-kun, what are you doing leaving your back open like that?"

"Souji." Saito stood up to face him, lowering his sword as Souji stood with gleaming red eyes, the ground and buildings around them shaking under the weight of the canons as they were continually fired upon the city, making Tora flinch as Harada continued to watch her back.

"Come on man, you're going to get yourself killed unless you wake up." He scolded lightly before resting his sword on his shoulder, a building collapsing in another street. "So tell me, where's Hijikata-san anyway?" Saito remained stoic with a level tone as he faced Souji.

"Commander Hijikata is on his way to Sendai."

"Well that sucks, he just keeps on running away and leaving you behind. He's turning into a bigger coward every minute." Souji drawled, his sadistic nature beginning to show through as Tora stood up, sensing Rasetsu were coming their way.

"That's just not true! Souji-kun, you left before I could tell you but Kondo-san isn't dead! I managed to save him!" Tora tried to call out to Souji however Harada shouted a warning and Tora cried out in alarm, tearing herself backwards with Heisuke still tucked tightly into her arms and she barely managed to avoid losing her head, however the next strike sliced across her back, drawing blood briefly and the pain made her react with a cry and instinctively, both Saito and Souji turned towards her outburst.

"Tora!" Saito moved first, eyes unforgiving as he sliced down one of the Rasetsu, Harada taking down three and Souji with agile movements, took down another two as Saito reached Tora, looking at her back but saw only a slim line of blood from where it was drying on her skin. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it's just Heisuke needs to be somewhere safe right now and I can't carry him and fight at the same time." She answered, however Harada was already reaching out and taking Heisuke from Tora to sling him over his shoulder.

"Leave Heisuke to me Tora-chan, I'll keep him safe." He said with a grin and a wink, Saito still holding onto Tora's shoulder protectively as she nodded her head, stepping forwards to reclaim her sword however as she reached out for it, Souji's blade tip pressed against her throat, forcing her to freeze in place. "Hey, what do you think you're doing Souji?!"

"Don't hurt her!" Tora was shocked to hear Saito raise his voice, turning his sword on Souji who looked down at her passively, almost as if he did not even recognise her.

"You say Kondo made it out of there alive? I heard reports but couldn't confirm it. Is this true?" Without showing any fear in her resolute eyes, Tora nodded her head. "Then why is it that he too has disappeared? What did you do with him?!" Souji snarled, pressing the blade further into her skin and Tora felt a drop of blood slide down her throat. "Tell me, or I'll kill you right now."

"Souji-kun, you are angry and afraid." Tora began softly, her hand still hovering over her father's sword. "And I understand your pain, more than you might be willing to accept. But turning on your friends to relent your anger is not the right way. Kondo-san is safe, I promise. I helped him escape and he made his way across the border the same night. He could be anywhere, gathering men, planning a counter attack, or he could simply be setting up a quiet life somewhere to live out the rest of his days in peace." Finally picking up her sword, Tora pressed her fingers against the dull edge of the blade and moved it from her neck so that she could stand and face Souji. "What does it matter? And what does it matter if Hijikata-san keeps on being pushed back? He's doing his duty as Kondo-san ordered, I was there myself when he commanded everyone to flee. He _wanted_ us to escape, Souji-kun…" Reaching out her hand she pressed it to the side of Souji's face, meeting his gaze with softness and understanding. "Don't dishonour all you have accomplished with these acts of rage, try to control it. If you want, I'll give you some of my blood, maybe it'll help strengthen you, maybe even cure your tuberculosis. Devils do not get ill, maybe I can help you get better."

For a while, Souji said nothing, thinking over her words and found himself wanting nothing more than to hide his face in her lap whilst she stroked his hair. He felt weak and berated himself for being so readable in front of Tora, but she'd always somehow been able to read him like one of Kondo's books. Effortlessly. "Well, well, well, if it isn't you Okita!" A voice suddenly crowed and instinctively, Souji flung out an arm and moved to shield Tora, glowering at the kid that he'd fought several times before. Nagumo Kaoru. "Still haven't keeled over yet?" Collecting himself once more, Souji smirked as Saito came and stood beside him, Tora recognising the boy from when he was dressed as a girl and tried to kidnap Chizuru. Her eyes burned in hate.

"Fancy seeing you here in Aizu. You know, you're a royal pain in the ass." Souji drawled, earning a disgruntled snarl from Kaoru as he glared. "Oh I get it, I guess that's the reason why Chizuru hates your guts." Souji continued, walking a slight circle as Kaoru began to lose his temper, anger boiling as he suddenly lunged for his sword.

"Shut up Okita! You don't know anything about me and my sister!" He raged and Tora lowered her stance slightly as Tora gasped, understanding why both the boy and Chizuru looked so similar. They were siblings. They clashed swords and Tora instinctively made to help, however Harada called out for her and she looked behind, seeing that they were being surrounded by Rasetsu. Harada had Heisuke slung over the one shoulder, fighting as best he could with his spear however when Tora gave a loud bellow and dropped down in front of him, her sword seemingly split the air itself and the Rasetsu gaped before its body split down the middle and fell apart.

"This is really beginning to piss me off." Tora growled before with another yell, she swept through the rear forces of the Rasetsu, keeping them off Harada and Heisuke as Saito took care of as many as he could in the front, Souji duelling with Kaoru. By the time Tora was finished with those at the rear she spun around to see Souji had sliced his blade downwards, cutting down Kaoru before she could stop him, flinging out a hand with alarm flaring through her. "Souji!" But it was too late. Tora flinched, hoping that Chizuru would not be too distressed when she learns of her brother's death however she had to push that thought aside as Souji collapsed but she caught him readily, supporting his shoulders and head with her arm. "Souji you're so stupid, you know that?" She told him with worried eyes looking down as he coughed, blood spilling down his front. "Easy…easy…"

"Souji! Are you alright?" Saito came racing over as Harada slumped, still holding onto Heisuke though everyone gathered around to regroup around where Tora was holding Souji.

"I'm fine, something like this isn't going to kick my ass." He responded stubbornly, rising back up to his feet and Tora let him lean against her, pushing on her shoulder to stand upright as if to prove his point. As she helped him remain steady, Tora looked back to Harada but he nodded to her, letting her know that they were both alright, he was just a little too out of breath to speak, crouched down low on the ground. "Besides, Hijikata-san still owes me a face to face and I'm not going to die until I get it, alright?"

"Souji-kun…" Tora pressed her hand to his back and immediately, Souji felt calmer, managing a smile towards her as she stood with his arm around her neck. "Let me help you, Souji, please."

"Come on, don't make that face." He said to her, knuckling her chin gently in play as the remainder of the Rasetsu army lumbered slowly towards them, making Saito turn to face them with his sword at the ready. "I told you, I'm not going to die just yet. Though when I do die, I want you to remember, Tora-chan…" Suddenly he slumped, dragging Tora back to the ground under his weight as he gripped onto her tightly, head pressed against her neck before finally, he managed to summon the strength to speak one last time. "I'll be chasing after you…on the wind…" Although his words were cryptic, Tora understood their meaning and she flinched, holding onto Souji as Saito spoke.

"Souji, on your guard." He warned, however as Tora held him in her arms, Souji turned to dust in her hands, becoming nothing more than tiny specks on the ground with his sword embedded in the soft earth before him and all at once, Tora cried out with tears racing down her cheeks as Saito looked around, eyes widening in horror to find Souji was no more, save for the blue flames that burst around his ashes, cool and gentle as they licked at his blade.

"Souji!" Tora cried out, pounding a fist into the ground and curled her fingers into his ashes as she began to feel the pain of loss pound within her heart, shattering at her ribcage. Heisuke stirred, sensing something was wrong but was only able to blearily look outwards from where Harada held onto him, barely able to move. Saito stared in disbelief, unable to comprehend for a bare few moments before finally, he reached into his pocket and drew out the last vial of the Water of Life. This was it, if they were to meet their end here, then Saito would be damned if he'd let any of those filthy monsters make it a step past him towards Tora.

Making to bite off the stopper, Saito felt a sudden rush of movement like the strike of lightning before a moment later, the boom of thunder followed and a hand enclosed around his, relieving his grasp from the vial where Tora looked directly ahead of her, eyes burning blazing amber into gold as her hair took on the appearance of fresh snow. She crushed the phial in her hand, the glass shattering and the liquid oozed into the ground, lost. "What do you think you're doing?!" Saito demanded, however as Tora lifted up Souji's sword and drew her own from its scabbard she stepped forwards, slicing them outwards with a fanged snarl, the horns sliding out from her skull in four sharp prongs.

"All of you. Stay. _Back_." She ordered with a tone of death, the air rushing around her with bright lights dancing around her body as she then powered forwards, releasing the most terrifying roar that any of them had ever heard in their lives before. Saito watched rooted to the spot as his lover sliced her way through the entire army with the two swords, switching grips and reversing standards in half a blink of an eye, moving with such feline grace that Saito couldn't help but feel slightly afraid, he could only imagine the terror one must feel to face her blazing eyes and unforgiving snarl before you were cut down without a moment of hesitation.

The Rasetsu, who were usually without fear, turned and fled that day but Tora hunted them down one by one, stabbing them through their hearts and cutting off their heads, finding any way possible to bring them down permanently as her rage clouded all pain and fuelled her every move, becoming nothing more than a fiery tempest that burned through the entire city until finally, there was no one left to kill. She stood holding Souji's sword limp at her side, a field of corpses surrounding her as even those who had operated the canons lay dead in her wake. She'd slaughtered them all, leaving the city and destroying all those that caused her pain. If some had managed to escape, it was either because they had the luck of the gods or simply because Tora had tired of killing. With the taste of blood in her mouth, she felt herself calm down to a strange point of serenity that she had not felt in a long time.

The breeze rustled and she drew in a sharp breath and almost felt as if someone were placing their arms around her, a tug pulling at her hair and for a brief moment, she smiled pensively. "Quit it…Souji-kun…" She murmured before turning around, seeing Saito, Harada and Heisuke walking towards her. Her shoulders slumped, struggling to keep her emotion at bay as they manifested in tears. She had not cried so much in all her life as she had this past year and even as Saito reached her, she shook her head, not knowing what to say.

Glancing between one another, Heisuke stepped forwards and offered a small ceramic jar to Tora, who carefully wiped her eyes drew with her sleeve. "We managed to find one that wasn't broken, though it's a little chipped. It's holding Souji-kun's ashes." Heisuke explained in a tender voice and Tora stared at it before she released a long breath, allowing everything to wash over her. She stopped crying, allowing weariness to take over her as she sheathed her own sword and let Saito take Souji's from her, sheathing it into his scabbard that he had picked up. Lifting her hand, Tora rested it against the plain ceramic jar, feeling the warm ashes inside as Heisuke held them, his eyes flashing gold before returning to their human colour. "He'll be with us, no matter where we go. So don't feel so sad, okay Tora-chan? He always liked your smile, though he threatened to kill me if I ever told you. I figure I can safely sat it now." Amused, Tora chuckled quietly as Harada came and placed his hand on her shoulder and the other on Heisuke's, Saito doing the same before they all put their heads together, relaxing in one another's company as the birds began to sing once more.

"I'll miss him." Tora murmured before fainting from pure exhaustion but Saito was ready, holding her upright until he could lift her up and, with a gesture of his head to the others, returned so that they could all rest and recover from the battle that they had just faced.


	26. Chapter 26

Led by Tora after meeting up with Shinpachi once more, the remainder of the Shinsengumi followed after Chizuru and Hijikata, following them across land and ocean until finally, directed by Tora's strong connection to Chizuru which brought her back to her, they found the pair of them standing upon the hill side by side, Chizuru holding onto Hijikata's sleeve. Smiling fondly at the sight, Tora stepped forwards first as the others remained behind, Heisuke carrying Souji's ashes still.

The wind was blowing from behind Tora and she rolled her shoulders slightly, allowing it to wrap around her before she looked up at Chizuru, hand resting on her sword and, as if she sensed her presence, Chizuru turned her head and looked down. Glades of grass filled Chizuru's vision as she stared directly into Tora's eyes, her smile loving and without a word, she held out her arms. Noticing that Chizuru was distracted, Hijikata looked behind also and as Chizuru wordlessly raced down the hill and flung herself into Tora's arms, he smiled upon seeing Heisuke and the others standing a short distance away, weary and a little blood stained, but alive.

Chizuru was already sobbing into Tora's neck as they held onto one another, wanting to never let go again. "Hey Hijikata-san! Didn't think you'd get rid of us that easy, did you?!" Shinpachi yelled as they all started forwards, most of them grinning broadly as Heisuke and Shinpachi joined the girls in their embrace, Harada slinging his arms around the others as Saito and Hijikata stood close to them placing their hands onto Chizuru and Tora's shoulders as they reunited once more. "So…what now?"

"Well, I think we've earned a small time of peace." Tora answered, leaning back into Saito's arms which he wrapped around her, one hand sliding down to her stomach where a small bud of life began to grow, filling Tora with a warm glow that made her feel incandescently at peace. "But there's still Kondo to find, and of course, there is the matter that Heisuke and Hijikata-san will have to stay close to me and Chizuru for a while. I am fairly positive that the Water of Life can be eradicated when you drink our Devil blood, but we should stick together just to be sure."

"Yeah, I feel great! Not a blood craving to be found right here, I'm a Devil now!" He grinned, eyes flashing gold and Chizuru started, looking up quickly at Hijikata who smiled down at her in response, saying nothing. "But sticking together sounds good to me. Maybe I'll open up my own dojo, start teaching other kids how to handle a sword the right way."

"You, a teacher? Don't make me laugh." Harada and Shinpachi immediately began to tease Heisuke and Tora chuckled, happy with Saito's arms around her. They both turned instinctively to look towards the sea, the same idea coming to their mind. Of course, the war eventually ended and everyone was allowed to go in peace, however it took a long time before anyone was able to trace down Kondo and Hijikata was not one to give up. Eventually he was found and the reunion led to an entire night of feasting, drinking and dancing before finally, everyone felt that they had accomplished all that they had set out to do.

Tora and Saito moved to a small house outside Kyoto, happily spending their days together as her stomach continued to grow with their child and Saito would often stop to listen to the child move inside her. There was peace at last and tranquil happiness, meaning that Tora rarely did not have a smile on her lips as she rocked her chair on the porch, humming to herself as Saito came home in the afternoon from his rounds, bringing with him not only Heisuke and Chizuru, but Harada and Shinpachi as well. "I couldn't get rid of them." He excused with a sigh as Heisuke waved.

"Hey Tora-chan! We've brought you things from town! We'll bring them inside for you!" Tora laughed as everyone brought her gifts to welcome the new baby, Chizuru informing her that Hijikata was on his way also. Their home was large enough to accommodate everyone and Chizuru poured out the sake whilst Tora sat at Saito's side, their back door slid open so that the fresh smells from her well kept garden filtered in and the laughter made every passing traveller smile. With a hand resting on her stomach, Tora looked towards the shrine where Souji's ashes were kept in a smaller jar as she had shared them with Kondo as well as handing over Souji's sword, the older man appreciating her gesture when they had met once again. As Tora submerged herself in the sounds, her eyes looked over to where Chizuru knelt with a smile of laughter and for a brief moment, she saw someone else lounging next to her, tilting back his sake to down it in one before wolfish green eyes fixated on her.

She exhaled softly, uncertain whether it was a trick of the light or just her imagination, but Souji gave her a warm smile that wished her happiness before with a blink, he was gone. "Are you alright?" Saito asked, noticing that Tora was distracted by something but she smiled, nodding her head.

"I just felt little Souji kick me just now, that's all." Saito smiled, nodding his head before brushing his fingers through her hair, looking down to where Tora carried his son, Saito Souji. Her hair was down past her shoulders now and growing quickly. Her father's sword was also lay to rest at the shrine along with all the belongings that Tora had kept with her over the years. Her mother's hairpin, a charred silk scarf and a little toy ball that chimed when it rolled. They all sat to honour her family and everyone paid their respects, sharing some sake with Souji as the laughter continued, allowing Tora to lean against Saito and bask in the sound as a butterfly fluttered in from outside and rested on her shoulder, making her gaze at its beautiful wings before it then fluttered away, almost as if it had come to bless the house and its occupants as Hijikata arrived and finally, their family was then complete.


End file.
